Ask or Dare the Avengers
by dragonrider1234
Summary: The show where the cast of the Avengers and other MCU movies' fates are in your hands. Whether it's an embarrassing secret, or pure, fun torture, it is all up to YOU. So send in questions, or dares, and let's have some fun with these guys.
1. Introductions

**AN: **hey there guys! Fire Dragon here with a new fun, interactive tale. Yes, it is a truth, or dare story, at which you, the reader, can torture, or ask the characters of the Avengers almost anything at all. My other works will be updated, I PROMISE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for myself, Starla, some oc's, and this story, and I am not making any profit whatsoever. Also, this story was inspired by any other story like it, but I am not copying them, so to those authors: "I love your work, please don't hurt me!"

So on with the show!

* * *

"Where is she!" FD exclaims for the third time that day, looking at her watch, the studio was bustling as workers are setting up the cameras and readying the room for the guests of honor. The room, or studio, was quite ordinary looking with very few furniture aside from some equipment, armchairs, a table, and a couch. A big flat screen TV covers on one wall, and there weren't any windows or doors. When everything was ready, everyone left, except for the pissed-off author.

After several tense minutes of pure frustration, a portal opens and out comes the person she was looking for, Starla. The young girl was of Asian heritage like that of FD, and has cyan streaks in her jet-black hair. Even though she is a head shorter than the writer, she stood with confidence, and mischief is in her eyes, but can you expect less from a master thief.

"Where the hell have you been?" FD asks Starla through gritted teeth, "I send you out for one mission, and you took a whole damn week! Where were you?! At Malibu!?"

"Uh yeah, and don't you dare start pissing off at me, do you realize that I have to capture eight of the most impossible people to catch in the world! Besides, at least I got the job done." With that, Starla steps away from the front of the portal, and with a snap of her fingers, eight heavily bound and gagged heroes/villain emerge from the portal.

The famous Marvel characters are struggling greatly in their bounds, and most of them look like they were swearing under their gags. Thor, surprisingly, is struggling the least cause he is looking at his brother in utter shock, a shock about the fact that he is alive and well. The other Avengers are still struggling, but have calmed down once they saw each other.

"Huh, I guess you did do your job correctly for once," FD said to the master thief, but all Starla did was shrug and lies down on one of the armchairs, "But did you put extra binding on the gods, their weapons away, and the collar on Banner?"

At this, the characters looked at the two other, un-bound people in the room, and Bruce looks down at the electronic collar on his neck, somehow keeping him from bringing out the Hulk.

"Uh duh, jeez, they don't call me a master for nothing you know," Starla says with disinterest as she starts to scroll through her texts on her phone.

Not even bothering with the ridiculousness that is Starla, FD turns towards the gagged heroes, and Loki, and with a snap of her finger a clip board appears and the gags disappeared from the characters mouths, followed by a storm of questions and loud protests.

"Who are you?!"

"You dare bind me!"

"Where the hell are we!?"

"We demand that you release us right now!"

"Let us go!"

The yelling just kept coming, but it didn't faze the author at all. FD turns to Starla, who roles her eyes and takes out a handheld fog horn. Letting out an ear-splitting blast, it halted the Avengers in their tracks as they try to hide from the loud noise.

FD then lowers her hands from her ears, and takes the clip board, which was floating in the air, and says, "So, now that we have calmed down a little, lets get a head count shall we?"

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but I demand that you let us go right now, or..." Steve yells, but was interrupted by FD, who places gags on them again.

"Now, lets get that head count." FD then proceeds to check off names on her clipboard as she goes along, "Let's see, we have: Rogers, Stark, Thor, Banner, Romanoff, Barton, Wilson, and Loki. Yep that is everyone." FD then lowers her head to their levels on the floor, "I know you guys have questions, and you can ask them... after we do the intro, okay?"

Ignoring their muffled protests, FD then turns to another person, who walks in from a secret door in the wall. The other person is a tall blonde beauty who also has an air of mischief yet shyness around her. She looked at everyone except for Loki before turning her glance at FD, "Um, FD, the cameras are on."

"What?!" FD screams at the new woman in the room, who doesn't seem fazed by the outburst, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Starla shrugs nonchalantly, and the woman says, "Well they have been on for a while now, so yea."

Before the angry FD could do anything, the mysterious woman quickly turns around and is about to leave, but she glanced at the curious Loki, who was drawn to this mysterious woman when she came in. She flashes a quick, shy smile at the god before quickly leaving and sealing the doorway.

"Well, that is perfect, just perfect," however, FD then remembers the cameras, and quickly turns to address them.

"Oh, uh, hello there fanfiction readers and writers, Fire Dragon, or FD, here. You guys may have known me for some of my work like _Be My Valentine_ or _Iron Man (Cinderella style),_" Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, does not seem impressed, "Well, I'm here to introduce my newest story to YOU."

**_Ask, or Dare the Avengers _**in bright letters burst in a cloud of smoke, and appear in the air with the Avengers theme song in the background.

The Avengers and Loki do not look happy about it at all. They began to protest, but Starla gave each a whack in the head, "Would you guys shut up," she then goes back to her couch, cradling her sore hand, the gods really do have thick skulls.

"Along for the ride is Starla, the other writer on this account, and known for her works: _Mutants _and _The life of me,"_ FD continues, "It was from one of her stories that birthed this one, and any dares sent to that story would be transferred here, so thank her for that."

"Yeah whatever," Starla exclaims from her place on the couch.

"A couple of my oc's will also be in the story, like Stephanie (the blonde woman that walked in a while ago). Any who, I am doing a truth or dare story in honor of Marvel's next movie, _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ (I'm so excited!). This is because, there is bound to be tons of questions for these guys, and of course, some pure, fun torture for them as well. "

Protests and angry responses erupts from the group, and FD had had it at this point. Turning towards the group, "I thought I told you to wait until the end for questions!" Her hair and eyes were on fire at this point, and her voice could have rivaled that of Odin, "IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS, DEAL WITH IT! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SO SHUT-UP!" That frightened the group to quiet down, even Thor stayed silent.

FD then reverts back to her former self, while Starla just yawns at the sight, "So back to what I was about to say... this story may only continue until after May 1, so that fans can ask them anything they need to know about the new movie, and the story won't drag on. But it will still be fun!

"Well now that that is settled, hopefully, we can have some fun with these fellas next chapter." That made nearly every Avenger gulp nervously, "Now for the ground rules, so pay attention:

**1\. This is a rated T story, so no mature contents please, and keep them realistic. Besides, I don't no how to write it, so no, and we have a kid in our midst.**

At this, everyone looks at Starla, who only shrugs and goes back on her phone.

**2\. If you guys have read my stories, you would know that I am a huge Romanoger shipper. But to appease to the mass, I am going to accept Clintasha or any other ships, as long as they are not incest, gay, or lesbian, because unless it is explicitly stated in the MCU, I don't think any of these guys are any of those. So please, no FrostIron or things like that. (Bromance is okay.)**

Loki and Tony immediately began to protest at the camera. Or, at least, Tony is, Loki is just glaring at the camera and seems to be muttering some not-so-nice words in Asguardian. Clint, Natasha, and Steve all look at each other, and Steve has a huge blush on his cheek.

**3\. I know that not everyone in the movies are here with us, but I selected the main characters and those who made quite a huge impact in the movies. Like Sam Wilson, aka the Falcon, he made quite an impact on Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Now, I KNOW that there are others who made an even bigger impact (Fury, Jane, Betty, etc.) and they will come in, if requested, and Starla would kidnap them, like she did for these guys. So if you want Steve and Bucky to FIANLLY meet and share some brother-time, send in a request.**

The other Avengers stared at FD, some started to protest (quietly), Sam glares at FD about the underlying comment, Steve has a shocked, yet hopeful look in his eyes, and Natasha scoots over and tries to grab his hand to comfort him because she knows about Bucky and the Winter Soldier situation.

**4\. To keep this story on the site, I can only do dares that follow the guidelines, so yeah, keep that in mind.**

**5\. Crossovers into other worlds, or the comics with other Marvel characters, are possible if I know them. So please, have mercy on me, because I barely know the comics, but I do know some other Marvel heroes/villains.**

**"**And that is it folks, please send in those questions and dares through the reviews. The more I get, the more I will be inspire to write, and the chapters will come up quicker, and these guys will get to say/do more stuff."

With that, the crazy writer waves to the camera, and turns to her captees, who are struggling even harder now to get out of their binds, "Don't even bother trying to escape guys, I have the power here, so it is best if you guys just calm down and I will answer your questions."

The Marvel characters all gave the author a nervous look, and they all have one thing on their minds, _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

AN: So to answer that question for them, please send in those request guys, and I will see ya next time.


	2. Surprises Galore

**AN: **Hey there guys, sorry for the wait, I still have schoolwork to do, and I am just waiting for the requests to come in. Not a lot though, so please send in more if you want more. Without further ado, enjoy the show.

* * *

**Round 1: Surprises Galore**

The studio is decked out in all sorts of fun decorations in celebration for the first round; there are streamers, balloons, and a table full of food from all over the world. However, there is very little noise, aside from the music in the background and some small chit-chat. Everyone is still getting over the information they were given since the end of the last chapter, and none of them are excited about it at all. Thor is trying to talk to his brother, who is trying to avoid him at all cost. Steve and Sam are quietly talking over a plate of food, while Clint and Natasha observe everything from a corner of the room. Tony and Bruce are still trying to figure out the collar on Bruce that prevents him from unleashing the Hulk and yet they still got nothing.

An agitated grunt from one corner of the room draws everyone's attention to the author, who is staring at a laptop typing away, with a book floating nearby.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asks hesitantly to FD.

"No, it's just this essay I have to type for English on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; it is due by the end of the week and it is taking up a lot of my free writing time," FD responds, not looking up from her laptop.

"And how is that a bad thing?" Tony asks, "That means that we don't have to do much dares, I mean you are stopping after the movie is out, right?"

FD then snaps her fingers, which made the book and laptop disappear, and an iPad to appear in her hands, "Not so fast. Depending on how popular this story gets and if I'm not too lazy, I might continue it beyond what I said before."

Grunts and moans of annoyance could be heard from nearly everyone in the room, but they know that they don't have a choice in the matter. Natasha then walks up to the author and asks, "By the way, where is that sister of yours, she hasn't been here for a while," there is no sympathy or kindness in that statement, more out of wariness, but FD ignores that.

"Oh she's off on an errand for some of the dares today. Which reminds me..." FD then turns to the cameras, flashing her bright smile, "Welcome back readers to **Ask or Dare the Avengers. **If you are reading this, then I want to thank-you for choosing to read this fun story and sticking with it. Now a few notes before we start... I have gotten a notice that states that readers can only send in requests through my PM, not through reviews. However, I am not sure how they can do that, so if you know what I have to do to enable them to send in requests, please tell me."

FD then walks to the middle of the room and sat on a director's chair. She looks at her iPad, and then back up to the group of people around her, "With that out of the way, let's get started shall we."

Everyone in the room cringe, except for the writer, as she pulls out a remote to turn on the presentation on the flat screen TV, "We will start with the requests from _Mutants askdare us, _because of reasons mentioned in the previous chapter (Please note that any dares send in from that story from now-onward will be ignored).

"Sorry _DetectiveInspectoMe_, your dare was under different circumstances, and I don't really know how to write Tony being a mutant and all that, but it would make a great story if anyone wants to write that."

"Wait, wait, I'm a what?" Tony asks, confused by what just happened but is ignored by the author.

FD then faces the screen, which is displaying the next request, "Now onto the next one...

**dark angel **

**okey, i dare Cap to kiss FD, and i'm asking Starla, so what is with you and FD, are you guys sisters or something? and writer, what is your name, and when did you ever meet Starla and FD? **

Steve blushes profoundly at that, and everyone looks at the young woman, who is deep in thought.

"To answer the questions, since Starla is clearly absent, yes, Starla and I are sisters. I'm also very sorry about the confusion in the last story, but all you need to know is that I am the writer now, and that is that. As for the dare, well since Steve is going to be a wuss about it..."

FD then saunters over to Captain America, pulls him down since he is ridiculously taller than the petite Asian, and plants a quick kiss on the cheek. After pulling away, Steve has a huge blush on his cheek as Tony and Clint wolf-whistle and laugh in the background. Natasha also has a red tinge to her cheek, but it definitely not from embarrassment.

"I thought that you were going to kiss me?" Steve asks bewildered at what just happened.

FD just shrugs and went back to her original position on a director's chair, "I did, just on the cheek. Even though I have always dreamed of kissing you, the furthest would be on the cheek, I'm not that crazy."

"That is debatable," Tony mutters under his breath, but FD ignores him.

"Any who, next dare. For Fluffy Puffy's dare, I want to leave it for last."

"Why is that?" Natasha asks suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the strange young woman.

"Well, that dare would spoil the surprise at the end; when it comes, you will know why." Turning towards the cameras, FD says, "Now we start to go to the requests from this story that you readers have sent since the last chapter, it won't go in order though. The next one is a video from _Cat Girl_."

FD then turns on the flat screen TV with a remote, while the Avengers brace themselves for what they think would be a creepy request.

**Cat girl **

**( A beautiful skinny teenage girl wearing a cat woman outfit appears.) To Everyone: Hello. To Tony: How old were you when you built your first invention? Oh and thanks for leaving your garage unlocked so I could steal your black Natasha: What do you love best about Steve? To Steve: When did you find out you loved Natasha? To Bruce: I have fire powers and I was wondering how can I control them like you control The Big Guy? To Director Fury: I dare you to wear this bedazzled eye patch ( Holds up glitter covered pink eye patch.) Remember I am a assassin and a spy so I can easily slip it on you anyways. To Hawkeye: Meow little birdie. Want to have a archery competition with me? To everyone: well that's that. ( cat girl grins a big white pointy grin as her body slowly disappears.) Thanks, Cat girl**

Everyone is silent after the video ends; no one knew what to say, so FD decides to start, "Well, uh, this is a lot, so first up, Tony?"

"I would have to say, around 8 to 10," Tony answers, trying to remember.

Some of the Avengers, like Natasha and Bruce, knew about Tony's high IQ, but that doesn't stop them all, besides Loki, from looking at the billionaire in utter shock.

"Graduated high school at 14 because of it and some other inventions," Tony finish with small smirk.

"Impressive," FD states, "I must say, I still can't believe it. But then again, I do know some teen CEOs out there."

"And...wait, what. What the hell did she steal! Damn it!" Tony cusses, "I have to contact JARVIS; I have to know what was stolen."

Since starting the story, Tony had been trying in vain to reach JARVIS, only to fail miserably.

"Eh, no," FD then ignores Tony's whining, and turns to the Russian assassin, "So Natasha, what do you love best about Steve?"

"No comment," Natasha answers adamantly. Steve then looks away, trying to hide a blush on his cheek, and there is also a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Come on, we know that there must be something," FD insists, "I mean, if there wasn't, I'm pretty sure that you would not have kept him as your partner during CA:WS."

There is still no answer from the spy.

Shrugging, FD leans back on her chair, "You still have to answer, so tick tock, before I get the answer myself."

Everyone looks at the spy, including Steve, and she relents, "Fine! What I like best about Steve is his honor and integrity. He has a pure heart, and is willing to do things that are right," she then starts to calm down, "He is also kind and helpful, a true human shield that is more than his vibranium one, because he is willing to protect those he love. Sure, his methods are often not the most practical, but they all have the same meaning: he is willing to sacrifice himself, so that others don't have to do what he does themselves. To me, what I like best about Steve is the fact that he is something that I can never be."

All is silent after Natasha finished her speech. No one knew what to say to the spy, especially Steve, who is staring at her with shock at what she just said. The silence prevails as Natasha steps into a corner, and doesn't look at anyone, only at the wall. The quietness is soon broken by FD, who has tears in her eyes, clapping.

"That was beautiful," FD whimpers through tears, trying to calm herself down, "I need a moment, please." The author then makes a box of tissues appear, and gives one to Tony, who is bawling his eyes out after the speech, and Clint, before giving herself one as well.

Natasha hesitantly turns around, but caught Steve's gaze and turns back around.

"That has got to be the most touching moment of my life," FD breaks the peaceful silence, "But we need to move on." FD then turns to the super soldier, "So Cap, when did you realize that you love Natasha?"

"Well, love is a bit dramatic, but I guess you can say that I definitely noticed her when I got off the quinjet and met her for the first time..." Steve tries to answer, but is still distracted by the spy's withdrawn stature.

"I mean when did you feel a real connection with her and her heart?" FD presses, leaning forward in her seat.

"So the Black Widow actually has a heart," Tony says, joking around, except all he receives is a hit to the head by a pissed off archer, and a glare from Steve.

Steve then looks at Natasha, "I started to feel a stronger connection with Natasha the day when we were hiding from HYDRA, I said that I trust her with my life and I never lied." This got Natasha's attention, and she briskly walks back to join the group, giving Steve a small grin he returns.

"That was when you guys were at my house right?" Sam asks, having been observing the whole exchange without saying much.

"Yeah," Steve answers his friend.

"Well that was sweet. However, we need to move on to, hopefully, be on time for the surprises. So Bruce, any advice for the young lady with fire powers?"

"Well, I'm no expert on pyrokinesis, but if it's anything like controlling the other guy, all I can really say is to try to stay calm and use breathing exercises to calm the mind and nerves, that is normally what I would do to keep the Hulk in," the timid scientist replies.

"Makes sense. I too have fire powers (it's obvious from the name), and another advice is to practice, like a daily exercise, to gain more control," FD adds to the cameras, "Well Fury isn't here...yet... so the dare can't be done, but he will show up soon, and when he does, he will wear that eye patch."

Tony couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the director of SHIELD with a bedazzled eye patch.

"So Barton, what does the little birdie say to the challenge," the authoress asks mockingly to the scowling archer.

"Name the place and time," Clint says through gritted teeth.

"So that is it for this request, and the next one has actually been done already between chapters:

**Kurohi Rokujou**

**Great so far, and I have a dare. I dare an Avenger, no one in particular, it could be all of them, have to go to the dark corners of Tumblr. Nothing explicit, just let them graze the beginning of it, if its not an inconvenience, of course. Though I wonder what would happen if the Avengers found out Coulson's alive?**

"We don't really want to talk about the whole Tumblr incident," Clint says shuddering, followed by everyone else, including the writer, shuddering and gagging.

"On the other hand, we were actually ecstatic that Coulson is alive," Tony speaks up for everyone except for Loki, who was the cause for Coulson's death, and Sam, who doesn't really know who the man is.

"After this torture is over, we are all going to find him," Natasha states adamantly, along with others agreeing to the plan.

"That is if they remember any of this when this is over," FD mutters to the cameras.

"What was that?" Clint asks the authoress.

"What was what?" FD asks, flashing a big, nervous smile to the group.

Clint is about to ask further questions, but a portal opens in the center of the room, interrupting his train of thought as he steps aside from the portal, besides FD. Walking out of the portal is none other than Starla. The master thief sashays out of the portal and grasps FD hand and gives her sister a small hug. Next to come out is Nick Fury, who is surprisingly not gagged or restrained in any way.

FD walks up to the frowning director, and fixes a wary glare at him, which he returns one with annoyance and slight anger, "Sir."

"Miss FD," Nick replies.

"Debriefed?"

"Yep."

"Know the rules?"

"Mhm."

"Know the consequences."

"Of course."

"Then here is your first dare," FD hands the director a pink, bedazzled eye patch, which he snatches out of her hand, "You might want to sit tight sir, you're gonna be here for a while."

Fury only grumbles as he puts on the patch over his bad eye. Tony couldn't pass up the opportunity for blackmail, so taking out his smart phone, he takes a picture of Fury and immediately hides behind Bruce.

"Stark! Delete that photo now!" Fury says furiously, trying to reach the eccentric billionaire.

"Never!" Tony says, trying to use Bruce as a shield from the angry director, "Com'on Bruce, bro! Unleash the Hulk!"

"Um, I can't Tony... the collar," Bruce says to Tony.

"Well that's just perfect," Tony then runs around the room, trying to avoid the director wearing a pink, bedazzled eye patch.

"Oh, I almost forgot, do you have the other guy?" FD asks Starla, who is standing in front of the portal with the look of concentration on her face.

"Ugh! He is still in there," Starla yells at the writer, "Honestly, for a guy who has a movie named after him, the dude is as shy as heck!"

"Just get him out," FD exclaims, getting the attention of everyone.

Starla then sticks her head into the portal, her muffled, angry voice could be heard on the other side.

"Well, here he is folks," FD says to the cameras, "The man two people have requested for and Steve's childhood friend, let's give it up for James B. Barnes!"

At that, an applause from some speakers erupts as the Winter Soldier himself steps into the room to everyone's shock. Bucky is clean shaven and has his hair tied back. No one was more shocked than Steve, who walked up to his best friend, not believing that he is actually here, and alive.

"Bucky, is that really you?" Steve asks tentatively.

Bucky then gives Steve his signature grin, "Of course it's me punk, who else could it be?"

That was all that Steve needed before he envelopes his 'brother' in a strong hug. Bucky doesn't respond right away, but a few seconds later, he returns Steve's hug and the two long-lost friends hold onto each other, both with tears in their eyes. The others in the room also have tears in their eyes at the sweet moment, some hiding them by looking away or with a smug smile.

Steve breaks the hug and turns to FD and Starla, "How is this possible."

"It's easy really," Starla replies, "I caught him, got him to a friend of ours who specializes in hypnosis, and got your buddy here almost back to his normal self, except for the metal arm."

"Nice work," FD compliments the thief, and the two high fived.

"Thank-you so much," Steve says to the two sisters.

"Yeah, how can we ever repay you?" Bucky asks.

"Well, this is an ask and dare story, so do the requests and then we are even," FD states with a smirk on her face.

"You had to ask," Steve tells Bucky as they went to a couch and sat down. The other Avengers and Nick Fury gave wary glances at Bucky, no one wanted to speak to the former assassin who helped in the destruction of SHIELD.

"Hey guys," Starla tries to get their attention, "Our guy gave me his guarantee that the Winter Soldier is gone. So chill will ya, the tension in the room is way too intense."

No one seem reassured at all, but manage to relax a bit.

"We'll get to introductions later, there are still two requests left and why prolong the inevitable," FD the turns to the two brothers on the couch, "Rogers! Barnes! Front in center!"

Due to military training, the two stood up and walk up to the authoress.

"Cool, always wanted to that. Any who, I've decided to combine the last two requests:

**Fluffy puffy **

**I dare all of the avengers, and FD and Starla to do the Harlem Shake, and that Starla go get Bucky, just for Steve :)**

**Onedoesnotsimplyreadfanfiction**

**If you ever do bring in Bucky, I'd love to see him and Cap go against each other in a Dance Dance Revolution/ Just Dance competition- also this is a great idea for a story:)**

Steve and Bucky, along with everyone else, paled when they read the requests on the screen. "Hey, no worries guys, I'm going to make some changes to these requests. First off, I don't know how to write people dancing the Harlem Shake, so instead we will just have a dance party. As for the dance competition, we will do the Wii Just Dance 4 because it is easier to set-up than a Dance Dance Revolution."

With that, a panel on the wall opens and an African-American beauty steps into the room to give FD and Starla two Wii controllers. Then a small 6-year-old boy, who looks a lot like the woman, gives Starla the console. The two people then go back to the panel, and were about to leave, but the boy turns around and waves to Sam, who waves back to the little kid with a surprised expression on his face. The boy is about to say something, but is dragged out by the woman and the panel seals shut.

"Seriously, I have got to find more of these panels and get out of here before I am forced to do something stupid," Tony mumbles, staring at the wall where the panel used to be.

"Who was that?" Sam ask FD, who is trying to explain to the two WWll soldiers how to play the game and operate the remote.

"They are some more of my ocs. The woman is Tiffany, and the little boy is her son, Timothy."

"Oh, I see," Sam says, deflated and walks back to the couch.

After a couple of minutes teaching the two soldiers, and setting up the console, they were ready. The lights dimmed and a disco ball comes down from the ceiling, spraying colorful lights all around. The TV screen lights up with Just Dance 4 and a list of songs appears.

"Alright guys, remember, this is also a request, so everyone has to dance," FD then looks at the screen and selects a song before giving it to Steve, "Best of luck guys! Let's get this party started!"

The song came on and it is ... _Gangnam Style. _The two figures appear on the screen as the song comes on, its beat vibrates through the air from the speakers. The figure that is Psy starts things off and Steve tries his best to copy his moves, but it is very sloppy, yet very funny to watch. Everyone burst into laughter, especially when Bucky joins in and they start to move their hips, or try to.

"Hey, you guys have to dance too!" FD yells above the loud music.

"It's not a party! We're not in the mood!" Tony yells back.

"Would you guys be in the mood when I get out the expensive beer, scotch, and vodka!" FD asks loudly.

"F*ck yeah!" Tony and Clint yell in unison.

In no time, FD and Starla got out the drinks and snacks and things got crazier. Tony, Clint, and Sam join in on the dancing as soon as they got their drinks. Thor got in when he got his hands on a barrel of Asguardian mead, and Loki, though much more sober, joins in afterwards. Bruce declines on the drinks but moves around a bit, and Natasha and Nick Fury join in on the dancing, both are a little tipsy from their drinks. FD, and Starla, stood and watch everyone get wasted while dancing, and soon, they joined in on the fun as well.

"This is all being recorded, right?" FD asks Starla.

"Uh, duh!" Starla answers back as she does the signature Gangnam Style move.

Back with the competitors, Steve and Bucky managed to get a hang of the game, but their moves are still messy. Things got escalated when Bucky grabbed a shot of whiskey from Tony, and drinks it in one go. The simpler moves were good, but the more complex moves were very hilarious to everyone in the crowd, especially when Bucky got between Steve's legs. Everyone burst into laughter, but the two kept going, and they weren't that bad for the second half of the song.

"I'm telling ya!" Tony slurs, obviously drunk, "Bucky is so going to win!"

"No way, my man Steve is going to win!" a drunk Sam yells back, thus starting a bet among the crowd.

"They do know that it's not in multi-competitors mode, right?" Starla asks FD.

"I don't know, but I don't care!," FD yells before turning to the two main men dancing, "Com'on guys! Final chorus! You can do this!"

Steve and Bucky did the final moves with almost perfection. They ended with the pose, but Bucky tips over and falls down. As Steve helps him up, their score came up and they received 4 stars! Everyone in the crowd cheers and congratulates the tired dancers, each were given a bottle of beer for their victory.

No one wants to stop, so Starla takes over as DJ to play some songs. The first one is _Time of our Lives_ by Pitbull.

FD then faces the cameras, "That's all for this chapter guys! Please send in more fun requests for these guys to do, like Bruce, Sam, Thor, or even Loki, no one in the MCU is safe from your requests. Also keep in mind about the whole PM thing, and send in more info about it for me, 'cause I'm so lost. But please send in more requests for the next chapter, and I'll see you next time, PEACE OUT!"

* * *

AN: Please send in more questions/dares for these guys because it is April vacation so I will be updating more frequently.


	3. Singing, Dancing, and Paint

**AN: **Hey guys, this is the last update 'til Age of Ultron tomorrow! Enjoy. And please send in requests if you have any questions, or dares for these guys after the movie. I own nothing!

**Round 2: Singing, Dancing, and Paint!**

The day could not have started any better for FD. Nearly half the people in the room are moaning and groaning in pain due to their hangovers. Only she, Starla, Steve, Bruce, and Loki survived the crazy night of Just Dance and the after-party. As for everyone else, they are now nursing their hangovers while the survivors try to ease their pain by handing out pain-relievers.

"Can we please skip this round?!" Tony moans while lying sprawled out on one of the couches.

"Oh, no," FD says as if to a child while handing Clint a pill with a glass of water, "It wasn't my fault that you guys got a giant hangover because you drank too much."

"But how are any of us suppose to do anything like this?" Clint asks the author, and winces at headache.

"You'll manage," Starla replies in a 'I-don't-give-a-damn' voice.

"Yeah and besides, today Starla is going to introduce the show and do the first request!" FD exclaims, and Starla jumps for joy at the news and climbs onto the director's chair.

"Oh yeah. It's my turn to torture you guys!"

At this, nearly everyone groans, and not from the pain.

Starla clears her throat and faces the cameras, "Welcome back to **Ask or Dare the Avengers. **I'll be your host for this one request, and as for sis, she is taking a load off for now, so you're stuck with me whether you like or not, so deal with it" Starla then gets a letter from a teenage girl with brown hair, who came from the mysterious door, "thank you" she said as she takes the piece of paper and some small reading glasses. The teenage girl then gives a little flirty wave to the audience and leaves.

"Alright so let me see... OK, so for our few first dares..." but she was interrupted by moans, which she ignores and continues, "as I was saying..." she said as she faces the flat screen TV "first up is from-"

**Winged fox xo1 **

**Omg! I love this, ok going to the dares**  
**Starla, I dare u to dance with one of the avengers in a slow dance :3**  
**And for FD, I dare you to make Starla in charge for one chapter (or in one dare)**  
**And for avengers, I dare one of you to listen to nyan cat (evil laugh)**

When she finished reading, some either cringe or moan at the prospect of having to dance, or listen to the song, Starla rolls her eyes and does a face-palm; she peeks through her fingers, "Um, sis... a little help" and with that FD nods and snaps her fingers and a top hat appears in Starla's hand with everyone's name inside, "thanks"

"Ok so we can check off the second dare, check" she then place the list down and looked at the top hat "let's see who will be dancing with me" most of avengers held their breaths as Starla starts shuffling the cards "and... it's-" she says slowly as she pulled one card out "and it's... Loki!" she looked at Loki who is surprised "and thank god, he doesn't have a hangover" Starla said under her breath.

"Okay Loki, how about ... tango?" she asked

"Sure, whatever" Loki responds with a nonchalant shrug, and that surprised a lot of people.

No one said anything, and neither made a move to the other, it is very awkward.

"You guys should practice for a bit" FD said as she snaps her fingers. A flash of light later, both Loki and Starla are a in comfortable exercise outfit.

"Thanks sis," Starla says to FD, and she shrugs it off. Then a look of revelation flashes onto Starla's face, "I have an idea. While we practice, one of you guys are going to do the other dare in the request." Not waiting for their reaction, Starla reaches into the hat and draws another card with the doomed person's name on it, "And the lucky person is... Nick Fury!"

Groaning, the former director of SHIELD protests, "Oh hell n..."

But he is interrupted when FD snaps her fingers and Fury disappears from the room.

"Where's Fury?!" Natasha asks in warning tone to the two sisters.

"Don't worry about it. He's just in another room," FD then turns to the two soon-to-be-dance-partners, "As for you two, off you go."

Thor and Tony tried not to laugh when Starla and Loki blush and look away, but they got up and head to another room to practice a routine.

* * *

_Few Hours Later_

The Avengers, Bucky, Sam, and FD are still in front of the TV, watching the director suffering in an empty room, listening to Nyan Cat on a loop, while still having the hangover.

"I still can't believe that we were watching this for hours," Sam states with a smirk while stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Me too," Clint says, but by his tone of voice, you can tell that he is enjoying it.

"This is cruel torture," Steve said a few minutes later.

"Looks almost as bad as what they did to me," Bucky replies to his friend.

"But it's still funny as heck," FD says chuckling when the director huddles in the corner with his hands covering his ears, "But its about time for the show to start, so let's get the guys back in here."

With a snap of her fingers, Fury appears in the room in the same position as when he was in the other room. Realizing that the song stopped and where he is, he stands up and scowls at a chuckling Stark, "Not a word of this, you hear?!"

"Yea, whatever," Tony then turns to FD, "You're gonna send me the footage right?"

FD gives a thumbs up, causing Fury to turn his... well... fury to her, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," the two have a small stare off, but it is cut short by FD, who turns to the cameras, "As much as I would love to beat Fury in staring contest, it's time to get our dancers on the dance floor."

At that, both Loki and Starla step into the room, both changed into a more appropriate dancing attire: Starla is wearing a beautiful red dress with matching heels, and her hair is tied up in a neat bun with a rose in it; and Loki is sporting a rather tight suit that has a deep V down his chest and a fedora with a red ribbon around it.

Tony lets out a whistle, "Who would have thought. You guys cleaned up nice."

"I have to agree with Tony, you look awesome sis."

"Thanks FD, Tiffany and Stephanie are both miracle workers," Starla replies with a confident smirk.

"Well lets get on with the show, we have a schedule to keep," FD ushers both dancers to the space cleared for the dance, and begins to set-up the music player for the dance.

"How much money do you guys want to bet that this is going to end badly?" Clint asks the others as they take their seat, facing the dance floor.

"Well, it depends on how good these guys are," Steve states as he sits down next to Bucky.

"We don't know much about Starla, but what about Loki?"

"My brother is actually quite a good dancer when we were younger," Thor jumps in, "our mother would try to teach us how to dance for the balls; however, I failed miserably while my brother masters the moves in days. Needless to say, I wasn't happy, so I gave-up."

"So point-break here can't dance. I guess even gods can't do everything," Tony mutters with a smirk, but Thor heard it and gives Tony a scowl.

"Alright guys!" FD exclaims, breaking the conversation and drawing everyone's attention to the two dancers. The lights dim as FD sits on the director's chair, and a classic tango music starts up.

The spotlight hits Loki first, and then Starla; when they meet in the middle, Loki places his hand on her waist and his other hand in her hand, and together, they glide around in a big circle on the stage. As the music crescendos, their moves become more more graceful, and quicker, and soon, Starla is practically jumping in the air with each step. They then stop in the middle, and with a small use of strength on Loki's part, he throws Starla into the air, and she does a twirl before landing in his arms. As the music goes to a close, Starla spins as Loki holds her arm, and they do a final deep dip just as the song ends.

Everyone claps as the two straighten themselves up and bow to their audience and to the cameras. The lights also return to normal.

"That was amazing! Whoo!" FD exclaims as she runs up and gives her sister a big hug.

"Thanks Fire, it was actually easy, with him being a quick learner and all," Starla replies in their hug.

"Brother, that was magnificent, mother would have been proud!" Thor exclaims in his loud manner, and before Loki could stop him, he is enveloped in a big hug from his brother.

"Thanks Thor, you can let go now," Loki says through gritted teeth due to embarrassment.

Thor only laughs and nearly knocks Loki down when he pats him on the back. As things begin to settle down, FD takes goes back to her seat on the director's chair and snaps her fingers to give Starla and Loki their normal clothes back.

"Well that was exciting. But we have to move on, so next dare...

**Kurohi Rokujou**

**-secretly records the Dance Party- *hides camrecorder* great job! I dare the Avengers to sing the Harry Potter 99 seconds by Jon Cozart. Beat and everything. If one messes up, they start over :] only if its doable, of course.**

"Hm, since we are a little press for time, how about only one of you guys sing the song. Anyone here a Harry Potter fan?"

No one speaks up at first, but Bucky curiously asks, "Um, what is the Harry Potter 99 seconds?"

"It's just a song that this person wrote that sums up the Harry Potter books in 99 seconds or so," FD clarifies, before turning to the others, "Seriously, none of you guys know the series."

"I'm more into sci-fi, and I'm pretty sure Tony is as well," Bruce speaks up.

"Yep, never gave a damn towards fantasy 'cause it's well...you know...fantasy," Tony adds onto Bruce's claim.

"How can you say that? The series was amazing!" Sam bursts out from his corner, and after realizing his mistake, he shrinks back, "I mean... I think so because I don't like to judge things by their covers."

"Sure you do," Starla says sarcastically, "Come on, I can practically sense that you are lying."

"Well I'm not, and I am definitely not a Harry Potter fan."

"Then how come you have the entire series at your house, along with the movies, and a poster?" Natasha asks somewhat innocently, but not really.

"Really, is this how you're gonna pay me back for helpin' ya?" But all Natasha did is shrug, and leans back on the couch with a smug look on her face.

Realizing that he is defeated, Sam relents, "Fine! I am a huge Harry Potter fan, and I even know the song by heart."

"Then by all means, start singing," FD urges the man, who then stands up and begins to sing...

_There once was a boy named Harry_  
_destined to be a star_  
_his parents were killed by Voldemort_  
_who gave him a lightning scar_

_Yo, Harry! You're a wizard!_

_Harry goes to Hogwarts_  
_he meets Ron and Hermione_  
_McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor_

_Draco is a Daddy's boy_  
_Quirrell becomes unemployed_  
_The sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore_

_Ron breaks his wand_  
_now Ginny's gone_  
_and Harry's in Mortal danger_

_..._

_Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament_

_With dragons and mermaids_  
_Oh no; Edward Cullen gets slayed_  
_He's back._

_Harry, Harry, it's getting scary._  
_Voldemort's back and you are revolutionary, Harry, Harry_  
_Dumbledore, Dumbledore,_  
_Why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him?_

_He is forced to leave the school_  
_Umbridge arrives, Draco's a tool_

_Kids break into the Ministry_  
_Sirius Black is dead as can be, oh  
__Split your soul, seven parts of a whole  
__they're horcruxes, it's Dumbledore's end_

_There once was a boy named Harry_  
_who constantly conquered death._  
_But in one final duel between good and bad_  
_He may take his final breath_

When Sam finishes without making a single mistake, and even without missing a beat, everyone claps for him.

"Take a bow Sam!" FD tells the Falcon, and he bows towards the cameras. As he sits down, Steve gives him a quick hand shake.

"Well that was interesting, now onto the next request...

**ErinKenobi2893 **

**For mine: Truth: Steve, have you ever had a pet? Dare: Give Bucky a guinea pig. :-P**  
**And Tony: Truth: When did you know you were in love with Pepper? Dare: Sing the entire "I'm a Little Teapot" song. (Bruce, I'll send you cookies and a Tazer if you'll harmonize!)**

"Well Steve? What's your answer?"

"I grew up during the Depression, when food was very scarce, so raising a pet would have been too much to handle," Steve's voice then turns solemn as the memories come in, "My mom could barely sustain just the two of us." Everyone didn't know what to say to the soldier, and Bucky gives his best friend a small rub on the back in hopes of comforting him. It works and Steve quickly adds in, "Besides, before the serum, I was actually highly allergic to dog and cat hair, so that wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Good enough," FD says in hopes of changing the topic, "So Bucky are you allergic or anything?"

"No, that's more Steve's department, but I don't think I can care for a small creature that could get crushed by my strength. I can't control it..."

He is then interrupted by the author, "Well you are going to have to do it for the dare, and to make things interesting..."

FD then turns to Steve, and with a snap of her fingers, Steve disappears and in his place is a golden guinea pig with a small white star on his back. Everyone turns to look at their fearless leader, now turned into a rodent. Guinea pig Steve then gives a small sneeze, causing almost everyone, even Natasha to say 'aw' at the sight. Tony whips out his phone to take the picture as Bucky picks up the guinea pig.

"Is that really Steve?" Bruce asks FD, completely perplexed at the impossibility of it all.

"Yep. Loki taught me the morphing spell awhile back and I was dying to try it out."

Everyone looks at the author, and then at Loki, who shrugs it off nonchalantly, "She showed a promising future with magic, so I decided to see if she could handle an Asguardian spell."

"Jeez, thanks Loki," FD says, beaming at the compliment from the god.

"Well, now we have to be watchful about a whole new set of torture," Clint mutters to Natasha and she agrees.

"You're going to change him back right?" Fury asks the author while looking at guinea pig Steve in Bucky's hand, somehow the guinea pig still has Steve's eyes, and they still hold that air of defiance in them, "I can't have one of our best agent be a rodent."

"Of course, we're gonna need him for our last request anyway, but for now, he is staying as a guinea pig," FD then turns to the billionaire, "So Tony, when did you fall in love with Pepper?"

"It's more of an over-a-period-of-time thing, so when I first met her, she definitely was special; as time went by, the feeling grew. I guess you can say that when we almost kissed for the first time at the charity gala, I start to realize these new feelings."

"Woah, that's deep," FD then pauses to really think over everything she thought she knew about the billionaire, "So, the song?"

"Fine, as if I have a choice," Tony then turns to Bruce, "mind joining me Brucie?"

"I will if you stop calling me 'Brucie'."

"I make no promises," and so they begin singing...

_I'm a little teapot_  
_Short &amp; stout_  
_Here is my handle_  
_Here is my spout_  
_When I get all steamed up_  
_I just shout_  
_Tip me over &amp; pour me out_

_I am a very special pot_  
_It is true_  
_Here is an example of what I can do_  
_I can turn my handle into a spout_  
_Tip me over &amp; pour me out_

_[Chorus]_

_I am a very special pot  
__It is true  
__Here is an example of what I can do  
__I can turn my handle into a spout  
__Tip me over &amp; pour me out_

When they finish, both scientists are beet red from embarrassment; a few moments later everyone start to clap and burst out laughing at the ridiculousness they just saw. Clint then holds up his phone as if it was a war trophy, "I got that all recorded!"

"Delete that now!" Tony then begins to chase the archer around the room, trying to get the phone to get rid of the incriminating video.

"Never!" Clint yells back.

"I honestly don't know what's crazier, the fact that they know the song without us having to show them the lyrics, or the fact that they still manage to sing it in perfect harmony," Starla mutters to FD, and she nods, while observing the two grown ass men chasing each other around as they were still kids.

FD then places a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Hey, at least you get to have some cookies and a tazer,"

Bruce nods, but doesn't look like he is comforted in anyway.

"Hey guys!" FD yells to get everyone's attention, "Lets get on with the last request for this chapter...

**ShadowJaySmith**

**Hey dude, I'd like to see the Avengers try and do home renovations, as in one of them just got a new apartment, and the shenanigans could hopefully include a paint fight [maybe] while they're trying to paint the walls?**  
**Thanks!**

"Hmm," FD gives the request some thought, "I think that all this person want is to have you guys fight each other with paint."

"How about a paintball fight instead?!" Starla suggests.

"Yeah, that's good," the author then turns to the others in the room, "What do you guys think?"

"It's better than everything else we did," Bruce states truthfully, and everyone agrees.

"Great! Then let's go!" With a snap of her fingers, a portal appears; FD and Starla then proceed to usher the nine people, plus a guinea pig, into the portal, which leads them into a wide, domed area, with lots of furnitures all over the place.

"Where are we?" Natasha asks FD.

"Oh, this is a section of the studio we set up just for dares like this. We saw the dare ahead of time, so I asked the members of the studio to set up the place as if it were a giant living room, and I guess they took that as meaning a furniture store."

"This looks great and all, but how is Steve suppose to play in his...conditions," Bucky questions the author.

"Right, you better put him down for this," Bucky then places guinea pig Steve on the ground, and with a flick of her fingers, a flash of light appears, and Steve returns to normal.

"Thanks, that was not fun at all," Steve says as he straightens his back and stretches.

"To make things even more fun for us, I'm going to give you guys weapons that match your talents, so..." With another snap, everyone is then fully equip in a paintball protection gear, and each had special paintball gears too. Steve, Bucky, and Sam all got military style machine guns, as well as grenades, exploding discs, and small firearms. Natasha, Clint, and Fury got small firearms, a mini-bazooka-like gun, grenades, and Clint even got a bow with exploding paint arrows. Thor and Loki both got simpler guns and firearms, along with several grenades, and a staff that launches paint pouches with each swing. And finally, Bruce and Tony got some guns, a machine gun, grenades, and Tony even has a gantlet that has mini paint launchers. Starla and FD soon joins the club as they appear in their outfit and slew of highly advance gear as well.

As everyone admire their new gadgets, and Starla explains the rules to Steve, Bucky, and Loki; Tony walks up to the author, "Some of these things don't even exist. How did you make them?"

FD only shrugs nonchalantly, "My magic enables me to make things I want to appear sometimes."

"These are awesome!" Clint says, swinging his bow around, which is almost identical to his original one.

"Thank-you," FD then turns to the cameras, "Alright everyone, it's almost time for the games to begin. Starla and I will also be in the game. You guys have two minutes to find and secure a location before the timer goes off for you to begin. The timer begins now!"

At this, everyone runs into the maze of furniture and gets into their positions. After two minutes, the timer goes off and the war begins. Paint pellets flew everywhere and small explosions can be heard as grenades go off. Everyone is engaged in some sort of fire fight, but soon some start to walk off the field in defeat. Bruce is the first to go, covered in a multitude of colors and sits down on a bench to rest his aching body.

Steve and Bucky are cornered behind a rather large couch by FD as she tries to hit them. What she did not see is a certain Russian spy slowly creeping up on her with a grenade in her hand. By the time she realizes that the spy is there, Natasha throws the grenade at the author, and red paint flew everywhere.

"Really?!" FD yells, dejected at being defeated so soon. She joins Bruce on the bench, along with Sam and Loki, "I hate paintball."

"No kidding," Bruce says, watching the others try to avoid getting hit by paint.

"This mortal game is a bunch of nonsense," Loki says through gritted teeth.

All of a sudden, Tony runs out of the field, covered in yellow paint from head to toe, "I swear! Widow and the soldiers are in an alliance!"

"I'm not surprised if they are," Sam says as-a-matter-factly.

Out in the field, a loud scream could be heard by the defeated players, the scream is then followed by Starla yelling, "Get back here Fury! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Everyone cringes at the anger behind the voice, and the benched players look to FD for answers, but all she gives them is a shrug.

"How long is this game going to last?" Tony asks, whining like a little child.

"There can only be one winner, so this is going to be interesting," FD adds before turning to the cameras, "Well that's it guys. I just want to say thank-you to those who have stuck with me for this long. _Age of Ultron _is going to be out tomorrow, so please, send in requests for these guys if you have any questions, or if you just want to embarrass these guys some more. The results of this paintball war will be announced next chapter. And until then, this is FD, signing off."

* * *

Send in more of these requests guys. Please!


	4. More Dangers, Dramas, and Embar

**AN: Hey there guys, sorry about the long wait, but here is an update, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Round 3: More Dangers, Dramas, and Embarrassments **

"UGH!" FD screams in frustration while grabbing a throw pillow on one of the couches and then hitting it over and over again on her head.

As for everyone else, they are all standing on the sidelines, hopefully not bothering the obviously unstable author. "What's with her?" Clint mutters to Starla, who only shrugs and looks on at the crazed teen.

"She had spent an entire day working on a story, only for it to not turn out the way she had hoped," Starla replies and everyone nods, finally understanding the sudden outburst. They are all also munching on a delicious cookie that Bruce received as a reward from the previous dare, and the man himself is fiddling around with the tazer that also came with the cookies.

Starla walks over to FD and hands her a cookie, "you okay now sis?" Starla asks the authoress after she has calms down for a bit, puts the pillow back down, and munches on the sweet snack.

"Yeah, I'm good," FD lets out a sigh and meditates for a bit before turning to face the group, "sorry 'bout that guys, just having another one of my break downs."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Tony, as well as most of the people with less control over their anxiety, nods in agreement.

"Well, we might as well get on with this fic. Great movie by the way guys, it was amazing."

"Thanks, I guess..." Steve says with an awkward look on his face.

"We really don't want to talk about it," Bruce jumps in before it could get anymore awkward, especially between him, Natasha, and Steve. Everyone else in the room agrees and settles down in their seats.

FD takes the hint and turns to the cameras, "Hey there readers! I'm back with another round in **Ask or Dare the Avengers.** I know I said that this story might only continue until after Age of Ultron, but I might continue with it for while, or until I grow bored with this. Age of Ultron btw was great, but it did have some issues. However, I still highly advise those who haven't watched it to go now!"

"It wasn't that great," Starla speaks up from her couch.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. By the way, the results from our paintball fight: Natasha came in first, followed by Steve and Bucky."

Natasha gives a small prideful smirk, and Starla groans, "I would have won you know!"

"But you let your guard down for a minute when you took out Fury," Sam puts in and the director himself starts mumbling some colorful words.

"Language sir," Steve reprimands the director, and all he gets is the stink-eye.

"Not helping," Starla says with another groan.

FD then stops Starla and her complaining, "So with that out of the way, here is our first request...

**GuardianGirl24**

**Can I hang out with Avengers?**

The Avengers, and others, were confused of the request and look to FD for an answer.

"Sure I guess. You can come on down after the chapter is over, and write about your own experience in your own story," FD then shrugs, "I don't mind. Next up...

**toolazyforname120**

**Dare for Clint: I dare you to run through this maze full of trap without any help what so ever by the way this maze is really hard to navigate for one and there are hidden cameras everywhere (if you do I shall buy you any weapon of your choice)**  
**Just call me Jinx**

"Wait! What do you mean..."

However, Clint disappears before he could finish with a snap of FD's fingers.

"Where is Clint?!" Natasha says, standing up with worry on her face for her friend.

"In the maze," FD shrugs nonchalantly, "Where else would he be?"

"He's going to be fine, right?" Steve asks while slowly bringing Natasha down to sit.

"Of course, if he can survive the traps, monsters, and other stuff in the maze."

"WHAT!" Natasha yells and stands up again, Steve and Bucky being the only people holding her back, "Bring him back now!"

"Can't, it's for a dare. You guys knew what y'all signed up for."

"WE DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" everyone exclaims to the authoress who ignores them and continues.

"Which reminds me, Starla, you ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be," the young girl says, grabbing a bag with some strange things in them and her favorite cane (It's the same cane as the one Sly Cooper uses, look it up).

"Good. Then off you go," with that and a snap of her fingers, another portal appears, and the master thief disappears into it. "She won't be back for awhile I would think, so let's go through this next request before we watch Clint go through the maze...

**Angel Cauldwell**

**Dare for Steve: I dare you to kiss Natasha in front of everyone.**  
**Dare for Bruce: I dare you to put make up on Tony without any help from any of the females in the room but you are allowed to have help from the males.**

Steve and Natasha's faces were beet red when they saw the first dare.

"I...I can't just do that," Steve stutters while trying to look anywhere but at Natasha.

"But you do," FD states pointedly.

"Oh, what the heck," Natasha mumbles to herself and sits down on his lap before surprising him with a kiss. The kiss only lasted for a moment before the two part; wolf whistles (from Tony) could be heard along with clapping as the spy stands up and goes back to her original position on the couch.

"That was interesting," FD then turns to the smirking billionaire, which causes his smirk to disappear instantly, "Now it's your turn."

"Oh no! I'm not putting on make-up..."

"It's a dare, just do it. Besides, it's just Bruce, how bad can he be."

"He is in the room, and he also has no experience with make-up," Bruce jumps in.

"Psh," the author brushes it aside, "You still have to do it, so best of luck. Stephanie should be in here soon to give you a good starting kit."

The other woman didn't disappoint, she soon comes in with a small kit of everything from blushes to lipstick and leaves just as quickly; after giving Loki a small wave which he returns with a smile, she leaves the room, and Thor nudges his brother in a knowing manner.

"Sorry Tony," Bruce says quietly to the other man as he walks closer to him with the kit in hand.

"Just don't put on too much," Tony whines as he sits in front of Bruce. The other male occupants snicker as Bruce start to apply a blush on Tony.

"This might also be awhile so how about we check in on Clint," FD switches stations on the TV to one that shows the many cameras as they track the archer through the maze. Clint is dodging laser beams left and right while being chased by a giant, mutant spider. "Popcorn anyone?"

* * *

_Three hours later_

Clint had just manage to escape the maze before the doors close, and is now standing on the other side, catching his breath. In no time at all he reappears back in the studio where Natasha runs up to him to check him over, while yelling at him to be more careful the next time a giant spider mutant chases him.

"I'm fine Nat, really. Besides, I now get to have a sweet new bow," He's right, aside from a few burns, scratches, bruises, and sweat running down his body, Clint is pretty much alright.

"Good to have you back," FD says to the tired archer; with a wave of her hand, she returns him to normal as if he hadn't left at all, and he thanks her before sitting down.

Clint then notices Tony, still having his make-up done by Bruce and bursts out laughing at the billionaire, "Dare?"

"Yep," Natasha answers, even though Clint already knows.

When Bruce finishes, Tony has bright blue eyeliner on with dark mascara around his eyes; his cheeks each have a giant dark pink circle on them, and his lips are practically painted bright red. This causes everyone to crack up, even Fury, and they all whip out their phones to take a picture.

"I have never thought a Stark would do something like this," Bucky says through his laughter.

"Well, Tony is a special Stark," Steve replies chuckling.

"Not funny guys!" Tony yells before turning to the laughing authoress, "The dare is done, can I take this off!"

"No way! Bruce worked so hard, I'm not going to waste that. Plus I'm cruel," Tony tries to argue but it is met with more laughter from the room, so he gives up and collapses on his couch with a pout.

As the mirth dies down, a wall panel opens up, and a little boy runs into the room. He was the little boy from the first round who brought the game console in with his mom, and now he is running up to Sam to FD's horror, "Timothy!?"

However, the little boy didn't hear the confused author, and continues on his way to Sam. Timothy stops in front of Sam and hugs one of his leg, looking up to him innocently and with a smile on his small face. Sam has a look of confusion on his face, but picks up the giggling boy and places him on his lap, "Hey there little guy." Timothy responds with a series of giggles and smiles as he hugs the man to everyone else's amusement.

"Cute kid Wilson," Steve says to the smiling man as he bounces the kid up and down, "Almost looks like he is yours."

This snaps FD out of her reverie and she walks over to Sam to take the child out of his hand, "Sorry 'bout that," FD then turns to the pouting kid, "As for you, where is your mom?"

"I'm here," the said mom states as she walks into the room. FD picks-up Timothy and takes him and Tiffany to the panel, away from the others so that they can speak in privacy. FD starts to say some things to Tiffany in whispers so that the others can't here. Tiffany has a look of horror on her face when FD finishes and turns her attention to Sam, who has been looking at the two since she arrived.

"Wonder what they are talking about," Tony mutters to Bruce before turning to Steve, "Your super-hearing not getting anything or what old man?"

Steve turns to glare at Tony, "I respect their privacy, I didn't hear anything."

"I'm sure you did, but you just don't want to tell us."

"Stark..." Steve in a warning tone before FD comes back to group after making sure that Tiffany takes her son with her.

"Sorry about that guys."

"Was that Tiffany?" Sam asks the authoress curiously.

"Yep, apparently Timothy got away from her when she wasn't looking."

Before anyone can inquire further, another portal opens and the master thief herself steps out, cane and all, "Hey guys! I back!"

"Welcome back Star," FD says to the younger girl, "Did you get them."

At this, everyone looks at Starla as she nods tiredly, curious about who would be joining them, "Yep!"

"Awesome!" FD then turns to the cameras, "Due to a request made by one of you readers, please welcome Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch, and Vision!"

The two heroes then step, or float, through the portal and Wanda waves to the cameras with a smile before waving to the surprised cast of the MCU, "Hey guys. So this is where you disappeared to."

"Wasn't exactly our choice," Steve mutters while he leads the others up to meet the two new members to the Avengers.

FD couldn't hold in her inner fangirl anymore and walks up to Wanda, "OMG! I am such a huge fan!"

"Well, nice to meet you," Wanda says awkwardly while shaking the crazy authoress's hand.

FD then turns to Vision, "You were also amazing by the way. Glad to have you joining us."

"I was under the impression that we had no choice," the android says, but still bows slightly, "But it is great to meet you as well."

"That's right," then a realization strikes FD, and she turns to the cameras, "I almost forgot. We have another very important addition to this group; someone we all want to make a dramatic reappearance in the MCU," FD then gently holds onto a very confused Wanda's hands, "Someone who is very dear to one of us here." Wanda's eyes enlarge in realization at what the author is saying, and some of the others are coming to the same conclusion.

"Please welcome back from the dead, Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver," at that, the speedster enters the studio, his usual smirk on as everyone looks at the supposedly dead hero.

"Bet you guys didn't see that coming..." Pietro is then nearly knocked to the floor as Wanda jumps on her brother and hugs him tightly. The others who knew about the speedster crowd around him, marveling at the miracle of his return.

"How is _this_ possible?!" Bruce says, practically running up to the two sisters.

FD nods at Starla and she answers, "I knew this guy who owes me a big favor. Knows a thing or two about magic and such," Starla shrugs as if the information is no big deal.

But for the scientist, "How? Re-animation is only in science fiction, and the tech is..." Bruce then starts to ramble on and on about scientific stuff that only Tony seems to really understand, or care about.

The focus of the sisters turn to the two other siblings still hugging each other, Wanda even has tears of joy in her eyes. Everyone just had to smile at the sweet sight of their reunion, but FD has to interrupt, "I'm sorry to have to stop this touching reunion, but we have to move on."

The twins let each other go, even though they don't want to; Wanda turns to the author and thief, "I don't know how to thank-you enough." At this, almost everyone groans to the confusion of the twins and Vision.

"What is wrong?" Vision asks everyone curiously.

"Winter there asked the same question and he and Steve ended up dancing the _Gangnam Style_," Tony gestures to the two said soldiers, who are both beet red in embarrassment.

"Oh, can I please watch that," Pietro asks with a laugh.

"Sure, after the chapter is over," FD then turns serious at the new-comers, "But back to business. You guys were caught up right?"

They nod, but then realize what they really have to do.

"That's right. So you guys are going to be stuck here for a while," ignoring their petty complaints, FD turns to the TV, "let's get to the dare that got you here...

**Fan **

**Starla: Kidnap Matt Murdock AKA Daredevil, Quiksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Vision and bring them to the studio.**  
**Tony: What do you think of Matt's new Daredevil suit.**  
**Matt: Sing I See Fire by Ed Sheeran.**  
**Thor: Watch How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2.**  
**Bruce: Sing Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.**  
**Steve: Has Peggy told you anything about the time between you crashing the plane and waking up in NYC?**

"Sorry folks, I told Starla not to get Daredevil because I'm trying to stick with these main guys of the MCU and I feel that he wouldn't really fit that picture, so no Daredevil. But what do you think of the suit Tony?" FD then pulls up a picture of the new Daredevil suit on the screen.

"Eh, I guess it looks better than the one from the movie," Tony replies with a shrug.

"Hmm, I never watched anything of Daredevil, but I guess I can agree," she then turns to the god of thunder, "So Thor, ready to watch the movies? They actually do have some references to your myths."

"Well, I'm honored, but are these movies going to be about how I can tame the beast?"

FD cringes at the word beast to describe dragons, "Not exactly, but you will like it, and Loki can join you as well. But before you guys go, how about we finish up the rest of the request. Bruce?"

"Very well," Bruce replies and grabs the a mic from Starla. To guide Bruce through the song, the TV will display the lyrics, so it's almost like a karaoke.

_How can you see into my eyes_  
_Like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core_  
_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there_  
_And lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Bruce was pretty good; when he finishes, he got a round of applause, along with some cheers from Tony and Clint.

"That was great Bruce!" FD says to the scientist as he walks back to his seat.

"Thanks. The song just got to me I guess."

"Well it worked, 'cause that was still great," the author then turns to the super soldier, "Steve, do you have an answer to the question?"

Steve's expression turns to that of sadness, but he still answers quietly, "She tries to...whenever she remembers, she would try to tell me some things...But her illness often makes her forget...forget all the time we had together after the ice." Steve doesn't look at anyone, but they all can tell that he is beyond sad about losing his chance to be with Peggy.

It is a very sad sight to see the strong captain become so depressed when talking about his former love. Bucky then surprises Steve by giving him a brotherly hug; Natasha joins in as well, followed by Sam, Tony, Bruce, and the rest of the Avengers. It was a touching scene, making even Fury smile at the strong bond the big family have.

FD smiles at Starla, which she returns, before turning to the cameras, "This is one of the things I like best about these guys: they may be completely different from each other, but their bond is strong enough to overcome anything in their way."

"Thanks guys," Steve says as the others move away to let him talk, "I wouldn't trade you for anything else."

"Aww Cap, I'm touched," Tony replies with a smirk.

"Yea," Clint adds in, wiping his a stray tear off his face.

"You are a worthy captain. I would follow you to the ends of the realms if need be," Thor declares strongly, and this touches Steve, especially when they all agree.

"Are you crying?" FD says to Starla, drawing everyone's attention to the crying girl.

"No! I just have something in my eye," the said thief then proceeds to wipe her eyes of anymore tears.

"So the little thief does have a heart," Clint jokes, earning him a glare from Starla.

FD chuckles at her sister's antics before turning to the cameras, "Well, that was touching," she then turns to the two brothers, "but now it's time you guys watch your movies," with a snap of her fingers, they both disappear from the room. Sensing the question coming from one of the others in the room, "They're in a separate room to watch the movies so that we can watch something else in this next dare...

**Avengers fan **

**Do the Avengers and whoever you have there know much of Tony Stark's reckless (read: suicidal) tendencies? Like, all of them? Because to me it seems like Tony would keep those incidences out of his files in SHIELD or try to downplay it whenever asked about those incidences, **

**If so, my dare - make them all watch ALL his near-death experiences (from IM1 to Age of Ultron (if you watched it already))**  
**And just for the heck of it, gag Stark so that what they would be watching will be unbiased**

**P.S. Record all of their reactions please**

"Hold on..." Tony begins to say but is then bound and gagged right away to stop him from finishing.

The author then turns to Fury, "So, does he keep those off his records or something?"

"Whenever we put something in, he would hack the system to sometimes take things out. But we still have his full file in a place he can't hack."

"Old-fashion paper," FD finishes with a nod and a smirk at the muffled screaming billionaire, "But I think the only way to fully see all of Tony's 'tendencies' is to watch all three Iron Man movies."

No one protested 'cause they know that at this point it's no use, and also they really wanted to see what the Iron Man was up to. Without much else to say, FD then sets up the DVD player with all three discs of the movie and starts them up, much to Tony's dismay.

"Popcorn?" Starla asks the everyone else.

* * *

_A few hours later_

They were just about to finish the last Iron Man movie, and they already went through ten tubs of popcorn. Tony had become silent by the middle of the first movie, and both Thor and Loki joined the group for the third after their movies.

Finally, the movie is over, and the lights come on.

"Well," FD says stretching along with some others who are stretching after sitting through three movies, "Those were interesting to watch again." The author then undo's the binds on the billionaire, who stays silent and just stares at the floor, which scares some of the others for a bit.

"You okay there Tony?" Bruce asks his friend.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be," but everyone can tell that he is anything but okay after seeing his own life played out in front of him.

"How about we ask the Norse brothers about their movies before we discuss...Tony's," FD says to try to alleviate the tension in the room. She then turns to the two said brothers, "So how was _How To Train Your Dragon_ 1 and 2?"

"It was a very adventurous tale, I wasn't aware that there were creatures like those in this world," Thor answers innocently.

"There are none _brother_," Loki rolls his eyes at his naive brother, "those were nothing but pathetic, made-up, mortal fantasies with absolutely no truth and were a poor excuse for entertainment."

"Harsh dude," Starla intervenes.

"Yeah. Some review," Clint adds chuckling, "What? Did they make fun of you guys, or what?"

Loki just rolls his eyes again, "Why should a prince- no king- like me, enjoy some mortals' poor excuse of a tale."

"Brother, why can't you just enjoy what this world has to offer?" Thor asks his brother.

"Because they cannot offer me anything! I lost everything that I had ever held dear, what can this world offer to make-up for it all."

Loki's declare made the whole room silent. No one really knew what had occur between the two brothers, so they don't know what to say.

"But you had never lost a brother," Thor says sadly looking down, "But I guess that's not enough for you." Thor then stands up and walks to the other side of the room to sit far away from Loki, who gave no reaction to what his brother had to say.

"He's right you know?" FD steps in, "I've seen your story. Thor had always loved you. Isn't having a sibling better than any riches any realm can offer?"

At this, Steve looks at Bucky and they wrap their arms around the other in a half hug; Starla and FD gave each other a nod; Tony and Bruce share a small smile since they thought of themselves as brothers-ish; Wanda and Pietro sat closer, and Pietro puts his arm protectively around his sister; and everyone else thought it over and nods in agreement.

Loki still gives no response, which saddens Thor a little, but they must move on, and FD knows this, "Well, how about we get on to Mr. Stark's movies. Do any of you guys have an answer to the question?" The author pulls up the question again.

"I honestly have to say," Steve starts off, "Tony is definitely reckless, and this just proves it."

Natasha smirks as she remembers her time with the billionaire, "The same can be said with Pepper. I thought the woman is just as crazy as Tony at times."

"Honestly, now that I see what Tony can do, he is actually way more interesting than his father," Bucky adds in with a smirk. But no one smiles at that, which confuses the man, until Steve explains to him softly.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Tony mutters, not looking at anyone.

"Yeah... Howard is definitely a touchy subject with Tony," FD explains to the cameras before turning to the other members of the room.

"But underneath all of that craziness and snarkiness is a brave man who is willing to sacrifice himself for those he loves," Steve says with a smirk to the surprised Stark.

"I agree with the captain," Thor adds in, snapping out of brood, "though your decisions aren't the wisest, and your methods aren't the most efficient, you are indeed a brave warrior, and I'm proud to fight by your side."

"I'm with Thor on that," Clint speaks up.

"Indeed," Vision joins in, "I may not have worked with you for a long time, but with your friend's, Jarvis, memories, I have seen what you have done, and you are a hero."

"Whoa," Tony is speechless as he looks at everyone in the room, "I don't know what to say guys. Thanks for all of that."

"No problem Stark," Natasha says to the grinning billionaire.

"Now you guys are just making me feel guilty about building Ultron."

"I think we have all moved on from those experiences for awhile now," Bruce says, patting Tony's back.

"Besides, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be having new teammates and friends in our crazy group," Clint says, gesturing to the three newcomers, and they agree.

"Thanks a million guys," Tony then gestures for them to come in, and they all gather 'round in another big group hug.

"AWWWHHHH!" FD wails while dabbing her eyes with a tissue and handing one to Starla as well, "That was just SO SWEET! How could you do this to us!"

Some of the guys chuckle as they went back to their seat.

"This is suppose to be a f**king comedy for Pete's sake!" the distraught author cries through her words as she continues to try to wipe all of her tears away.

"Well, it was your fault for doing a not-so-fun request," Fury puts in.

"Whatever!" when the authoress manages to control herself, she says, "Wow, that was really touching...and dramatic. But it's done and we can move past it. So next up..."

FD then faces the TV with the remote but is interrupted by Starla, "Stop! Just stop!"

"Why?" FD asks, confused and turned to the sudden outburst from the thief.

"Look, I'm just getting sick of this. Can we take a break at least?"

"A break?"

"Yeah, it's a time when you don't do anything at all and relax..." Tony jumps in.

"I know what a break is! But do we need it?"

"YES!" Everyone exclaim at the same time.

"Fine!" FD says exasperatedly, "We did go through a lot today, so I guess now is a good time to stop."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxes and sigh in relief.

"Well, it looks like this is it for this chapter," FD faces the cameras as the MCU characters begin to fall asleep, "Thanks again for all of you guys who are still with me, and I want to apologize again for the long wait."

"Hey! Shut the hell up will ya!" Sam yells from his couch before lying back down.

"Sorry," the author then lowers her voice, "Please keep sending in more requests for these guys; I promise, I will get to those who didn't show up this chapter (you're not forgotten). Any who, it's time to rest up. This is Fire Dragon, signing off."

FD yawns and then lies down on one of the couches.

* * *

**Hey guys, don't forget to check out my other works! I'll see ya next time.**


	5. Guest Starring ShadowJaySmith and Some T

**AN**: Hey there readers. I am so sorry for the wait, but the next chapter is here and ready to go. Guest starring in this chapter is a close friend of mine, _ShadowJaySmith_.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Round 4: Guest Starring** _**ShadowJaySmith **_**and Some** **Traditional Torture**

"Oooohhh!"

"God, I hope he is alright."

"It's just a video with actors, I'm sure he isn't really dropped off a building."

The Avengers, along with other MCU characters, are sitting around the TV watching some videos on YouTube. The current video is from the _Smosh_ channel, and they are having a marathon of those videos, courtesy of FD and Starla, the former of which isn't in the room at the moment.

"Ok, even if I was that high on cocaine, I wouldn't have jumped off a building without my suit," Tony said as he watches 'himself' jump off a building and crash on the ground, "And capsicle here would have stopped me."

"I won't if you keep calling me that."

"Whatever old man."

"You're not helping yourself here Stark," Bucky advises while grabbing a beer off the coffee table.

Tony doesn't reply, so everyone turns back to the video on the TV screen. As the video continues, many laughs were exchanged along with gruff comments, mainly from Nick Fury and a bored Loki. Since the last chapter, the tension between the two brothers didn't seem to lessen somehow, so the authoress allowed them to watch some videos to hopefully alleviate the tension, but so far, the two only seem to ignore each other's presence.

They were just about to start the next_ Smosh_ video, _Avengers: Age of Ultron LEAKED FOOTAGE, _when the wall panel opens and the authoress, along with a taller girl with short brown hair, step into the room.

"And this is where all the magic happens." FD tells the new girl, "as you can see, there are some of the stars of the MCU themselves. Hey guys!"

However, no one seemed to have heard her greet them, because they all kept their eyes on the TV screen.

"This is so awesome!?" Sam exclaims as he grabs a handful of chips and stuffs it in his mouth.

"No kidding," Pietro nods and chuckles at the 'Avengers' in the video, grabbing some chips as well and leaning back next to his sister, who has stuck very close to him since his arrival, "this is highly amusing."

"I don't know," Bruce mutters, while secretly chuckling underneath his breath at the hilarity of the kid acting as him. '_Man. He actually got my real scream pretty close,' _Bruce thinks thinks to himself.

"This is insulting," Thor mutters in embarrassment at the kid acting as him, "I don't understand why they are doing this..."

"Uh guys..." FD tries to get their attention, but fails again.

"Ha!" Quicksilver and Tony both laughed at the scene where they do Quicksilver's epic slo-mo scene, and in the process, 'Hawkeye' shows up, only to be kicked-out.

"Hey! I am an important member of this team!" Clint tries to defend himself, only to get a louder laugh from everyone else, leaving him sitting in a pout.

Tony is about to add a snarky remark, but then the video continues and shows himself supposedly sitting in the suit, "Hey! It's IRON MAN, and of course people care!"

"No they don't Stark," Barton adds, which is about to lead into an all out argument if it wasn't for...

"GUYS!" FD screams at the top of her lungs, and this definitely grabbed their attention, several of them are even rubbing their ears. Glaring at the group for ignoring her and their new guest, the author summons the remote into her hands and turns the channels to the presentations for today's requests.

"Geez, you didn't have to yell," Wanda says, returning the other young woman's glare.

"Well I did, since talking normally doesn't seem to be enough for you guys."

"And who is she?" Vision asks, having noticed an additional presence in the room, and this draws everyone's attention to the said young woman, making her stiffen up a little more.

"Oh, this is ShadowJaySmith," FD acknowledges while pulling the said girl towards the group, "come on, don't be shy."

"Oh hey." Shadow says nervously, giving a small, quick wave.

"She is actually another author on this site and is a huge Avengers fan," FD fills in.

"Greeeeeaaaat," Tony groans in exasperation, "Just what we need, another crazy fangirl."

"Now just hold it right there!" the said girl yells at the genius, surprising almost everyone since it seemed to have came out of nowhere, "I am not a fangirl! Yes I enjoy your films, and am a great fan of Marvel, but I am not a crazy, overly dramatic, fangirl!"

"Okay, okay. Jesus." the billionaire says while raising his hands in defense.

"You guys might also want to be on her good side cause she is going to be joining me and Starla as a special guest-host for today's round," the authoress says, moving to stand between her friend and the group.

FD and Shadow high five'd and then turn towards the now nervous group. Turning to her sister, the authoress asks her, "Hey! Star! Is the _stuff_ ready yet?"

Turning to the master thief, who has mostly been in her own little world for awhile, the Marvel heroes and villain give nervous glances her as she snaps out of her reverie and answers calmly, "Not yet. It might not be finished for another few minutes."

"Ugh," the young teen says, rubbing her temple, "Fine. I guess we'll just have to do a few more requests until then." Facing her friend, FD then gestures to the cameras, and together, they face them, "Hey there readers! Fire Dragon here, and I'm back with another round of... would you do the honors Shadow?"

"Oh yay," clearing her throat, the said girl faces the cameras, "**Ask or Dare the Avengers!**"

"Yep! We're back folks!" FD takes over and heads to the director's chair, "And with us today is ShadowJaySmith, a talented author on this site and a close friend of mine. She will be guest-hosting with me today and will also get the pleasure of torturing these guys. Now, before we get started, I just want to say sorry for not updating in so long, school just got the better of me, and there has just been little time for me to get my act together."

"Boy, I know how that feels," Shadow adds in while grabbing a seat in a free armchair close to the author.

"No kidding," FD says, "I swear, the teachers this year are..."

"Can we please just get on with the round!" the resident archer interrupts the two teen, thus earning himself a glare from both said girls.

"I actually agree with Birdbrain over there," Tony groans in annoyance, "Can we please just get this over with."

"Yea sis, we're on a very tight schedule," Starla speaks up, while tapping her wrist at an imaginary watch.

"Fine. So let's get started. We will do a few of the requested dares before getting to the main event of the day," grabbing the remote, the authoress goes to the slides with the truths and dares, "First off, sorry _WebSurfer263 _we couldn't do your dare because I realized that I already did a few singing dares in previous chapters, and I don't want to get into trouble with the site by doing so many of these. So from now on, no more singing dares."

"And don't forget about how Capsicle's singing sounds like a goat dying!" The eccentric billionaire adds in with a laugh, making some of the others in the room chuckle at the memory; however, they try to hide it from the embarrassed captain. Well...some of them tried to.

"Haha!" the authoress and Starla burst into laughter at the memory.

"Wait. Did Steve try to sing or something?" a confused Shadow ask, not getting why the group is laughing at the captain's expense.

"Yea...haha...when...we...got the request...we showed the song to Steve and Bucky...to get them to know the lyrics before the round..." FD tries to explain through her laughter, leaving her breathless.

"But when they tried...to sing...Steve was so bad!" Starla says through her own laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," the poor captain tries to defend himself, pouting a little like a small kid.

"Man, your singing shattered a glass cup," Sam puts in with a smirk.

"I was using a microphone."

"They were barely turned on," Tony had to add in with another obnoxiously loud laugh.

"Okay okay, lets settle down now folks," the authoress has just been able to reel in her laughter.

"Gosh, I really wished I got to see that," Shadow comments with a chuckle, just imagining the scene in her head.

"Yea. Oh well," shrugging her shoulders, FD then pulls up the next request on the screen...

**SwifteForeverAndAlways**

**I have an ask/truth for a certain bow-welding Avenger. Barton, do you know of a SHIELD agent by the name of Barbara Morse and how do you feel about her? **

"Hm, that's a good one," FD says and turns to the bow-wielding Avenger himself, who doesn't seem to like the sudden attention from his teammates, "So Clinton. What _are_ your thoughts on Mockingbird?"

"Well I...uh...I," Clint mumbles incoherently while rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. But knowing that he would have to answer no matter what, the man takes a deep breath and answers, "There's really nothing to say. We had a thing going, but it didn't end well. So yea."

"Oh, come on Clint. I'm sure that there's more to it than that," the authoress then turns to the TV and pulls up some covers of old comics, "I mean, you and Bobbi did share a comic series together."

"And didn't you have a kid named Francis with her," Starla asks curiously.

"Woah, hold on. We definitely had a relationship, but it never got to the point where we had any kids."

"Yea, besides, that was in another completely different universe and in a future in which Ultron did win and defeated these guys."

"Wait. You're telling us that there was a future in which Ultron actually won?" Pietro asks in disbelief.

"Yea and it wasn't pretty at all. But it was one of the best Marvel cartoons I have ever watched. Also, let's just say that Joss Whedon was very nice to you guys," FD states as a matter of fact, and this prompted all sorts of questions from the group, all of which she ignored. "Let's get going guys, we are really getting off track," the the authoress then turns to the archer, "Well Clint, how about you give us a good summary of your time with Morse? Then we'll go off from there."

"Fine." After settling down, the group turns to their friend, except for Loki, and Clint starts, "I met Bobbi on one of my first few weeks at SHIELD. We trained together, and became a great team.

"We seemed to really hit it off, we dated and then we got married, and that's where things start to go wrong. We began to have more fights and arguments over the smallest things, and this also affected our work in the field. Things got especially bad after my solo mission to...end... the Black Widow."

All eyes now turn to Natasha, who is shifting in her seat uncomfortably, but no one said anything. They all want to hear the rest of the story, "When I got back, our relationship just got worst, and we soon divorced. We haven't been in contact since."

Nobody spoke a word, all thinking about their friend, who, if anything, they have just started to learn about. The only one who didn't seem all that shocked is Nick Fury, Natasha, and Loki (mostly because he didn't care).

"You know, I shipped you and Bobbi," the authoress says out of nowhere, making everyone look at her, "You guys were some of the first ships I ever made, mostly because of your suppose son, but you guys were my favorite, and I was rooting for you. When I found out that Bobbi was going to be in the Universe, I was ecstatic, but then she ended up with Lance, and you ended up being married."

"I never understood where that came from," Shadow then says, "Since when did you get married? If anything, most of the fandom thought that you were in some sort of relationship with Natasha?"

Chuckling, both the archer and assassin turn to each other, giving each other a knowing smirk, while Cap turns slightly red in embarrassment since he too, thought that the two agents were in a relationship. It was Natasha that then spoke up, "We actually played around with that for a while, messing with some of the other agents into thinking that we were a couple."

"I guess you can say that when we overheard some rumors about us, we decided to have some fun," Clint then puts in, "But all I can say is that we have a more brother-sister type of a relationship."

"And your marriage to Laura?" the other authoress asks, with a slight hint of curious fury, somehow.

"Well, that was just where life takes you. Laura was actually a close friend of mine, and we just fell in love. Next thing I knew, I have a loving family that is my life and goal to live."

"Unless of course, the movies decide to finally use the story line in the comics," FD mutters quietly to both her sister and friend, who both nodded.

"What was that?" Clint questions the authoress, who only gives a nonchalant wave of her hand at his question.

"Oh nothing, anyway we have to continue," once again dismissing the questioning glare of the group, who are starting to get the idea that the young authoresses knows more about them than they are letting on, "So next up, we have...

**Loki's Vision**

**What is the relationship between JARVIS, Vision and Ultron?**

Loki didn't seem to like how this person is using his name, but the god of mischief didn't say a word- and sits back in boredom.

"Oh, this is a big one," turning to Vision, Tony and Bruce, the authoress advises, "I think you guys should give us the most basic summary you can, not everyone is going to get it. Heck, even I'm confused about what had happened, so think you can clear things up a bit?"

"Well, I was synthezoid by Ultron as a newer and stronger body for himself, and that was why he was in the midst of downloading his conscience into my mind when I was captured," Vision starts things off as basically as he thinks possible.

"And, thanks to my incredible genius..." Tony continues, only to be interrupted by Bruce.

"You mean our genius."

"Fine. Thanks to _our_ genius, we were able to reconfigure Jarvis's matrix, and download it into our Visionary friend over there to combat Ultron's," gesturing towards the said android, "and with a little bit of Blondie's magic, well...you get the result."

"Huh. Kinda like Frankenstein," Sam puts in with a smirk, making almost everyone laugh a little at the reference, well except for Thor and Vision, and of course Loki, who is still bored out for his mind.

When Steve stops chuckling at another reference he understands, he turns turns to Vision, "I still have one concern. Are you somehow still Ultron?"

This surprised everyone that their leader would still not fully trust someone that has earned a prominent spot on their team. But after taking it into consideration, they all gave wary glances at the suddenly downcast and shy android. Except for one person...

"How could you say that?!" Wanda practically yells at Steve, surprising even her brother as she stands up to make herself seem more intimidating, even though it was the sudden red energy that is surrounding her that is really making them be on-edge. They all know what she is capable of, so Starla takes a defensive stance in front of the authoress and her friend, the former actually not at all nervous or scared, but instead intrigued at the sudden turn of events.

Not realizing what is happening around her, Wanda continues her rant, "Vision is one of the purest, kindest, most selfless person I have ever met! He saved me when I knew I was suppose to die. Hell! he was the only one who actually sat down to listen to me and help me with my powers and move on from my own twin's death! To all of you, he might be a monster...but to me, he's a hero."

This stuns nearly everyone, but intrigued the authoress even more so, who gives a knowing smirk to her stunned friend. They were even further stunned, especially Pietro, when Wanda decided to move and sit beside Vision, giving him a soft smile to comfort him, and he reciprocates the action, the tension in both of their bodies seeming to disappear as they gaze into each other's eyes.

Steve is now feeling awful about what he said, "I...I didn't...that's not what I meant..."

Gesturing for her sister to sit down, the authoress addresses the captain, "That was harsh Cap..."

"Actually," Shadow then speaks up, facing Steve and having snapped out of her stupor minutes before, "I actually get where you're coming from. I mean, you are the leader, it's only natural that you are worried for your team."

"But that doesn't excuse what I said," standing up tall, Steve walks over to Vision, "I'm want to apologize. It wasn't fair of me to judge you like that. Not after everything you have done for us against Ultron."

"It's alright captain. I understand that ...my creation has not been under purer terms." The two then shook hands to solidify their understanding, allowing everyone to relax a little.

The peace is then interrupted by a techno themed ringtone. Pinpointing that the source is from the authoress, they all look towards her, and she gives them an embarrassed smile before picking up her cell phone. Stepping away from the group, she begins to talk to the other person on the other side, and everyone else in the room strain to hear what is going on.

"Yes...this better be good...Uh-huh...yes...really?!...that's great! Gosh, what good timing...I really didn't want to do the next request. 'Kay...great...just roll it in, I'll get everyone ready...know the plan? Good. Bye."

Hanging up, the authoress walks back to the group with an eerily happy smile.

"Oooookay..." Tony drawls out and tries to back up a little. He then decides to voice everyone's thoughts, "This cannot be good."

"Oh, you're right," the authoress replies in a smooth voice as she stands in front of the TV. When she reaches the area right in the middle so that the group is surrounding her, a fancy, crystal podium appears along with a slightly smaller one to the right, and a control panel one to the left. She then gestures for Starla and Shadow to come up, and they went to their designated spot, Starla to the control panel, and Shadow to the smaller podium.

"Let the show begin!" With a snap of fingers, a flash of light and smoke engulf the room and and when gone, the authoress is wearing a fancy two piece suit with a black under shirt and pants, and on top is a sunset colored jacket. For Starla, the master thief changed from her once tomboyish clothing to a long, silk blue dress, and Shadow is wearing a simple, knee-length dress with an earthy tone that compliments her greatly. Once the rest of the smoke clears, the MCU characters find themselves sitting on riser seats off to the side. All are sitting on plush, yet futuristic looking seats with a stand in front of them. It's as if they're now really in a game show.

The presentation on the TV changes to show the title "Ask or Dare the Avengers" in big, bold letters. The authoress then faces the cameras, "Now, I know that some of you guys are most likely saying, 'What the f**k is going on?' Well let me tell ya. As a change of pace for this story, we are going to be doing this sort of ...game show for this chapter only, in which these fellas," the crazy authoress then gestures to the MCU characters, who are all staring in disbelief, "are going to be subjected to pure, classic, childish, crazy TRUTHS...and DARES!"

The title page changes so that it is now flashing "Truth and Dare with the Avengers!" with shooting stars and fireworks.

"Oh no! I am not...!" Nick Fury starts to stand up in protest, but...

"Zip it will ya," FD turns to face the obviously fuming man in a bored expression at having to repeat herself, "I thought you already know of the consequences."

"But this is where I draw the motherf**king line! I am not going to be...!"

"Would you just relax Fury," Natasha interrupts him nonchalantly while leaning back in her seat, "I mean if anything, this might be a breeze compared to what we went through already."

"Or what we _will_ be going through. Who knows how crazy these authors and readers are." Bruce mutters almost miserably.

"That's the spirit," the eccentric authoress exclaims merrily as Nick sits back in his seat with a pout and everyone else groans. Turning back to the cameras, "And let me also introduce our lovely assistants: Stephanie, Tiffany, and little Timmy!" As she announces their name, the said people then step into the room, pushing a big, red and blue Spinning Game Wheel with them, and they then set it on the side of the room closest to Shadow. Even though the wheel was pretty big, both women didn't even seem to break a sweat, and when they settle themselves beside the wheel, the others can see that both women are wearing similar, long, sleek, slightly _revealing_ dresses, Tiffany in a red one and Stephanie in an emerald green one, and also sporting the same golden belts. Beside Tiffany, Timothy is in a miniature two-piece suit with a red tie to match his mom's dress. Overall, they looked amazing, and some of the men cannot stop staring at the two women, especially Sam and Loki. Feeling their gaze, and most likely inappropriate thoughts, both young women blush and didn't meet their gaze.

"Say hi guys!" FD urges the two silent women, who gave small waves to the cameras. Deciding to get things started, Starla dims the lights a little and turns on the spotlights and the ultraviolet lights as an under-tone light to the room.

Once everything is set-up, the authoress then turns to the MCU characters, "Here are the rules: you guys will each go in order by how you are seated, starting with you Captain," she gestures to Steve, who is sitting at the top left corner, "and it will go down from left to right, and yes...you will all get a turn." Turning back the cameras, "this is only so that it is fair, because not all of these guys had a turn yet." Facing the now nervous heroes and villain, she continues, "When it is your turn, you will step-up and spin the wheel. If the arrow lands on blue, you will get a truth question, but if you get a dare...well...you get the point."

A light bulb seems to have appeared over Shadow, and the girl whispers something into her friend's ear. Nodding in understanding, the authoress adds, "But...if you get a **dare **you don't want to do, you can dare another person to do it, and that person has to do it no matter what." This piques their interest, and they all begin to glance at each other in nervousness.

"For every truth or dare you complete successfully, you will get 10 points. But if you give-up a dare, you won't get any points and the person you dare will get the chance to earn those points."

"Why should we care about the points?" Clint yells from his seat.

"Because, the winner of this little game show will get to skip one request of his/her choice from the readers in the coming chapters, and I know that you guys definitely don't want to do something crazy, like...I don't know," the authoress then feigns concentration and gives them a sly, knowing smirk, "singing, dancing, getting turned into a house plant...you know..."

The authoress, her sister and friend could see them all physically gulp at the last possible request, and they smirk in amusement. "So with that out of the way...let's get started. Cap, you're up!" Gesturing at the said captain, Steve let's out a sigh, and gets up, walks down the risers and to the wheel. Giving it a good spin, the wheel whirls and whirls, landing on blue, red, blue, red, blue, red, and...

Blue.

"Truth it is" taking out a card, the authoress then lets out a chuckle and shows it to her sister, who also chuckles, but when Shadow sees it...

"No...No...no no no no...You guys are sick, who came up with these?"

"Eh, we both looked these up," Starla clarifies.

"Yep, and we thought this would be hilarious," turning to the Captain in front of the podium, FD tells him, "Okay, so your truth is: **Have you ever worn a thong?**

This made Clint, Tony, and pretty much everyone else who knew what it is, burst into laughter, including FURY! And their laughter only increased at the sight of their fearless Captain as a bright, red tomato.

"I...uh...uh," Steve did not know what to say, blushing in pure embarrassment.

"Come on cap!" Tony hollers teasingly from his seat, "it's just a yes or no question. Did you ever where a..."

"I know what the question is Tony! And no, I have never worn one!" Cap answers, earning a disappointed 'aww' from the females in the room.

"Oh well. Don't worry girls, there's still those amazing fan arts we could look into," as soon as FD said that, Cap glares at her as he walks back to his seat, but the girl just turns back to the cameras, "That answer gives Cap 10 points," a yellow number 10 appears above Steve as he sat down. "Up next is Tony, come on down dude."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, the man heads to the wheel and gives it a good spin. When it stops, the arrow points to blue once again.

"Truth...oh goodie," the arrogant billionaire mutters sarcastically.

"Yep, and your truth is: **If you could have anyone in this room be your slave, who would it be and what would you make him/her do?**"

"Hm..." thinking deeply about this, Tony starts to gaze at all his friends and points to a certain spy, "Nattie...definitely Nat, and I would make her wait me hand and foot...in a bikini."

This earned him a scowl from the Black Widow and a middle finger, which made Tiffany cover her son's eyes, "Say that to me one more time, and I swear I will rip your tongue out and make sure you never open your mouth again."

With that threat, Tony gulped, "Come on Red. You know you love me."

"F**k off Stark!"

Tiffany had to now cover her son's ears, glaring at the other woman, "Please try to hold back the swears. There is a kid in here."

Natasha didn't really pay attention, but instead, focused her anger on the billionaire. Steve didn't look happy either, but kept his mouth shut.

Sensing the growing tension, the authoress continues, "Well, that was interesting... Any who, lets move on, we've got a lot more grounds to cover. Next up, we have Thor Odinson"

Coming down the risers, Thor takes hold of the wheel and gives it a good, strong spin, nearly ripping it of its stand. When it stopped, the arrow points to red.

"Oh, a dare. Are you up for it big guy?"

"Yes, no dare shall ever..."

"**Give the player on your left an 'auntie kiss'. Use lipstick/lip balm and leave a print.**" Starla reads from the card, which she snatched from her sister, hoping to not have to listen to him talking about himself.

"What?"

"What's the matter? Scaaarred" Starla mocks, and once everyone realized what Thor had to do, they burst into laughter at their mortified friend. Tony was laughing the most, but when he realized that everyone is looking at him, he pales.

"Oh, no, no, no, NO! Thor! Dare someone else!"

"He has a point," FD points out, "you can give-up and dare someone else to do it."

"Nay! I will not shy away from a...challenge," Thor visibly gulps after saying this, making everyone laugh once again, and Tony groans.

"Come on down Tony," FD gestures for the man to come down once again, who trudges past his snickering friends.

"Traitors. You guys planned this, I know it!" Only getting a few more snickers, Tony stands next to Thor, not looking at him.

After Stephanie applies a light layer of lipbalm on the god of thunder, he puckers up, and gives a light kiss on Tony's cheek.

"You didn't leave a mark!" Shadow shouts out, earning her a glare from both men.

"You guys can stop, but you, Thor, will only get 5 points," the authoress puts in, smirking at the two

"Yes. Yes. Thor, buddy, take the points. I'm done," Tony yells as he rushes back to his seat, leaving behind an embarrassed Thor, who trudges back to his seat, not even bothering to complain as a golden 5 flashes over him.

Clint is snickering in his seat, and he shows Natasha something on his phone, most likely a recording of the 'kiss'.

"Well, I hope that all you fangirls who ship those two are satisfied, but that was so weird. Any who, up next is ...Bruce"

* * *

_Many turns later_

The time practically flew by for the hostesses, who were getting the most laughs out of everyone in the room. After Bruce had to admit that he was mainly the reason that he and Betty broke-up on multiple occasions, Natasha confessed that the most embarrassing thing she ever did was dress up as a bunny, an actual, full, one-piece rabbit costume, to gather intel of a suspected billionaire's deal with a weapon's dealer at his daughter's birthday party, only to find out that the information SHIELD got was a lie...after she came back empty-handed and fuming in her rabbit costume. Let's just say, everyone got a laugh out of that one, but Nat got her points. Next was Clint, who got dare, and was outside, chasing random people with his dog and yelling, "My dog loves you! Please marry him!"

After Clint was Sam, and he had to reveal that he was afraid of spiders, making almost everyone in the room roll their eyes at the fact that this dude is an Avenger, and is afraid of bugs. Then, it was Loki's turn, and quite unwillingly, he spun the wheel and got Truth. He then exclaimed loudly that either Stark or his brother would be the one to go if an alien were to appear, making the former gulp at the memory of the wormhole and the latter just sulk at his brother's cruelty for wishing such a thing. Nick Fury then had to draw a heart on someone's face, but he refused, deciding that it might be safer if he does a requested dare instead of this. So he dared Clint to do it, after the said man got back and gave his dog to a person back stage, and he drew it on Natasha's face with a red marker, leaving her scowling at having to wear that for a while.

Next was Bucky, and he explained how his main goal for the next year will be to get better and change himself for the better, earning himself an applause from everyone at his strong resolve. Wanda was up next and she had to eat a snack off of someone's lap. Not wanting to fall behind, she chose her brother since she is the most comfortable with him, but that doesn't mean it was comfortable for everyone else. However, she failed to eat all the snacks and only got 8 points...you do not want to know where they were. After Wanda sat down with a blush, it was Vision's turn and he had to admit that he has the closest connection with Wanda, making him a victim of Pietro's angry glare. However, his glare soon turns to a look of horror when he has to smell everyone's feet and rank them, but wanting to get back at Vision, he made the poor android do it. Against the groups protests, they all took of their shoes and sat on the floor at the center of the room as Vision smelled their feet, Shadow and Starla even joined the group. After smelling them all, he gave a detailed analysis, stating that Bucky had the stinkiest feet, and Wanda has the least. This earned him another 10 points.

As soon as everyone puts on their shoes and head back to their seats, the authoress says, "Well, that was interesting. Seriously Barnes, wash your feet, I can smell it from here." Bucky glares at the authoress, but he smells his feet, and by the look on his face, he will most likely be doing so as soon as he can.

"Round one is over guys! Woo!" but no one seems to share the authoress's enthusiasm aside from her friend and sister, so she continues anyway, "Now on to the last round for this chapter, The Lightening Dare round!" Before the group could even groan, the lights flash and the wheel is rolled out, and soft, suspenseful music begins to play in the background. The group also fell onto the ground when the risers they were sitting on disappeared beneath them, making them all land in a big heap on the floor. "Rules are pretty much the same guys; except now, its all dares and you have to do it fast and successfully to earn all _30_ points. You cannot dare anyone else to do it and you know what's at stake, an immunity for one request!"

"Give us your best shot!" Tony yells as he gets up, but one smack on the head from Steve shuts him up.

"You asked for it!" Shadow replies and grabs the card from a surprised FD, "Okay Steve, you're up and your dare :** Put some ice cubes down your shirt and wait until they all melt.**"

Steve visibly gulps at the mention of ice, but puts on a brave face as Tiffany and Stephanie walk up to him with a bucket of ice cubes. Bucky and Nat both put a comforting hand on both his shoulders and he sighs before nodding to the two women. Working together, they each grabbed a handful of ice and slips them down his shirt on his back.

"Now Cap, you only need to last one minute since this is the lightening round, so good luck," FD said as she watches. Tony takes out his Starkphone to record this on video. At first, everything seemed okay, and the ice seemed to melt faster due to his high body heat, but then the cold starts to set in and Steve is now physically shivering and grunting, almost as if he is in pain.

"20 seconds!" Starla announces.

Steve is almost curling into himself, and barely standing straight. Nat wants to help him, but Tiffany held her back.

"10 seconds!"

"Stop it. You don't need to do this Steve!" Bucky tries to tell Steve.

"5 seconds!"

"I can't! STOP!" Steve screams as he rips his shirt off, splashing water everywhere and launching a few ice cubes. Steve is still shivering, and Bucky and Nat are trying their best to comfort him, while Bruce is checking him over for any problems. However, all the other girls in the room could only look at the Greek god in front of them, shirtless and wet.

"Woah," Wanda mutters under her breath, but Pietro heard and elbowed her to stop her from staring at the man.

"Damn," Shadow murmurs.

FD is very close to drooling, but snaps out of it, "Woah. Looks like Steve is okay guys, but he didn't complete the dare, so 25 points! Lets get going," FD ignores the glares from the guys and faces a smirking Tony, "Your turn Stark. Your dare : **Get on your hands and knees, act like like a cat, and rub against the legs of another person. **Hurry-up!"

"Okay, okay..." getting on his hands and knees, he starts to meow and lick his hands and rub it on his head like a cat. Clint is recording this, and laughing so hard with Pietro and Wanda, everyone else joining him when Steve seemed to be better and wrapped in a warm towel. However, they began to back away when Tony advanced to them to rub against their legs. He was able to reach Nick, and rub against his legs, which earned him a well placed kick to the chest.

"Oomph. Really Nickie," Tony says, rubbing his sore chest.

"Nice acting Tony, 30 points," FD congratulates the billionaire as Stephanie takes care of his bruise, "Okay, up next is Thor."

The god gulp, and hoped that he doesn't have to do something as embarrassing as before. "You have to **Eat dog food.**" Starla tells him.

Letting out a sigh, Thor willingly agrees, and when Tiffany hands him a bowl of dog food, he devours it in a few massive spoon fulls. "Hmm, not as bad as I would have thought."

"Ew" almost everyone says at the same time.

"Yep, definitely gross," FD says, dry heaving behind her podium.

"Oooh, anywho," Shadow then grabs the next card, "Bruce, **Dance like a maniac without music.**"

"Fine." Bruce then begins to try to move his body in a weird way, but it ends up looking like he is having a spasm attack. As Tony is getting bandaged, he records his science bro's sorry excuse of dancing, laughing his head off but grimacing in pain every once in awhile. "There, are you happy?" Bruce ask in embarrassment.

"Eh," FD shakes her head, "how about 20, you tried your best, but man, you suck."

"Gee, thanks," Bruce sighs and heads over to Tony, and definitely not to check up on him.

"Up next is Natasha," FD announces, but Nat seemed more concern about Steve than her own dare, "Nat! You have to **get a marker, and circle the spot on your body you are most self conscious about.**"

Glaring at the authoress, the assassin grabs the marker from Timothy and without a word, draws a circle around her scar near her stomach, the one caused by the Winter Soldier. She then throws the marker away, pulls her shirt down, and goes back to rubbing Steve's back to try to warm him up. He then gives her a sympathetic smile, which she returns.

"Well, I guess that's it," FD shrugs an oh-well, "Next up, Clint! You have to do a handstand for 60 seconds."

"Easy," and it was, Clint managed to somehow keep his balance and even went over the 60 seconds, making Tony mumble something about being a show-off and somehow getting all the easy dares.

"Huh, we have got remember that these guys are freaking super people the next time we do this," Starla mutters and FD and Shadow agrees.

"Yea, next up is Sam!" FD says and gives the card to Starla.

"And you have to **Blow a raspberry on someone else's stomach.**"

"Hm," thinking about it for a bit, Sam seems to have gotten an idea, and goes to find Timothy. After a small game of chase, the bigger man grabs the wiggling and laughing kid, and blows a raspberry on his stomach, making him laugh even more. Tiffany sees this and smiles happily at the sight, and smiles shyly when she takes Timothy from Sam. The little boy wasn't happy, but didn't protest when his mom starts to swing him around playfully.

The others in the room had to swoon at the adorable sight, and Shadow almost lets a tear drop, "Awwww, that was so cute." FD then hands her a card, "Okay, next is Loki, and you have to **Say you are sorry to the last person you offended.**"

"Oh, that may be a hard one," Clint says, glaring at the god of mischief, "he has offended a lot of people."

"We mean, you have to say sorry to Thor," FD clarifies, "We couldn't stand this tension anymore. Just say you are sorry."

"Why should I apologize to that big oaf of a brother," Loki says and this makes Thor cringe a little.

"Well, you did offend him," Starla lists off on her finger, "make fun of him, and practically claim that you guys are not brothers. I mean, dude, that's messed up."

Loki doesn't say anything, but he does mutter some colorful words, causing Tiffany to glare at him, and Stephanie to shake her head in sadness and disappointment.

"Come on, just say you are sorry," FD urges the god, who looks as if his resolve is slipping just a little bit. And so, through gritted teeth he faces his brother.

"I'm _sorry_ Thor," Thor gives Loki a sad smile, and is about to hug him, but was stopped when Loki backs away, leaving him both sad, yet happy that maybe Loki does care about their relationship enough to say sorry. Loki is soon followed by Stephanie and she gives him a proud smile.

"Wow. What type of brother could just not say sorry to their brother, you guys are just sad," Shadow says sadly, she then turns to FD and the two agreed on a score, "20 points."

"Next up is Nick Fury, and for your dare, you have to **Write "kiss me" on your cheek with lipstick.**" FD is now under the intense glare of the former director, but doesn't care, she just gestures for Stephanie to hand him the lipstick, and with as much accuracy as he could, he writes the "Kiss me" on his cheek.

Clint, Tony, and a few others brave enough snickered, but it was once again Tony who opened his big mouth, "I don't know Fury, I don't think just that is going to be enough to get anyone to kiss you."

"F**k you Stark," Fury says angrily, making the man gaped at being threatened with the same threat again, and of course making Tiffany sigh in exasperation at the group.

"Huh. Never thought Fury would actually fully complete a dare, but he did, and that's good enought for me. 30 points," FD applauded, she then turns to Bucky, who gulps at her gaze, "As for you soldier, you have to **D****ress like Captain America, and say one his famous line.**"

"Fine. Sorry Steve," Steve just waves his hand, signaling that it's no problem. So with the help of the assistants, he dresses up in a suit similar to the one Steve wore in the final fight against Hydra in The Winter Soldier. He then stands up tall, and spoke, "_The price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay_."

The room became silent. No one said a word, but one person applaud, it was Steve, then they all followed.

"You know. I'm almost not worried if he ends up replacing Steve," FD says quietly so that only Starla and Shadow can hear her. They both nod in agreement. "Nice work Barnes! 30 points!"

After he changes out of the suit, he settles near Steve, and the two gave each other a pat on the back.

"Okay, next is Wanda," Shadow says, holding a card in her hands, "Your dare is to **K****iss the person you have a crush on.**"

Blushing in pure embarrassment, the woman doesn't look at anyone, and her brother doesn't like the dare that much at all.

"Does she really have to do this?" Pietro questions the authoress.

"It's okay Pietro," Wanda lets out a sigh, "I might as well." She then strides over to a surprised Vision, and lands a solid kiss on his lips, leaving as fast as she came. Vision looked as if he is at a lost for words, and doesn't seem to know how to process the sensations and feelings running through him. He just stares at Wanda in wonderment, and she just shy away from his gaze, not even going to her fuming brother.

"Well, that answers the question to their relationship," FD exclaims in mild shock, like come on, that really came out of no where. "And you did know that the dare is to kiss him, it didn't say you had to on the lips," Wanda blushes even more, wanting the floor to just swallow her whole. FD continues anyway in hopes of drawing everyone's attention, "But we need to move on to Vision. You sir, have to **Do your best 'Yeeeeehaaaaaaw!' and pretend like you're throwing a cowboy hat in the air.**"

Vision looks in confusion towards the authoress, and she sighs, "Right, a super smart android with a Mind Stone and Jarvis, doesn't even know what I'm saying."

Starla decides to explain anyway, "Just make that 'Yehaw' sound and pretend as if you grabbed something above your head and throwing it away. Nodding in slight understanding, the android did a very dull, mechanical 'Yeehaw' and he looked as if he is wiping something off his head more than throwing something off.

"Well, you cannot punish him for trying. 10 points," FD says, and Vision steps back in slight embarrassment for failing his task, but he is then comforted by Wanda. "And finally, Pietro, your dare is that you have to **Give one person hear a piggyback ride, and no, not your sister and it has to be at normal speed.**"

Groaning with the thought, the man decides to give Clint a piggyback ride, and they went around the room, barely making any noise, except for quiet complaints from Pietro about how heavy Clint is. When he is done, he got his full 30 points.

"And that is it everyone, round 2 is done!" The MCU characters seem to physically relax at the thought that the torture is over. The authoress summons a few couches for them to sit so that they are also facing the TV screen. As soon as everyone is settled down, the authoress says, "Okay time for the scores..." the TV screen changes so that it lists all the players' names and one at a time, their scores appeared...

_**Steve 35**_

**_Tony 40_**

**_Thor 35_**

**_Bruce 30_**

**_Natasha 40_**

**_Clint 50_**

**_Sam Wilson 40_**

**_Loki 30_**

**_Nick 30 _**

**_Bucky 40_**

**_Wanda 38_**

**_Vision 30_**

**_Pietro 30_**

"And it looks like Clint Barton is our lucky winner!" FD announces as the lights focus on him, the strobe lights flash, and balloons and streamers fall from somewhere on the ceiling. They all clap for their friend, except for Loki, and Clint could not seem to be anymore relieve at being able to skip the next request and finally relax.

"Woah, I did not see that coming," Shadow says to FD as they move from the podium towards the group, congratulating the archer as well. They are also joined by Tiffany, Stephanie, and Timothy. The group is now talking peacefully and Starla is at the control board, playing some music.

"Eh, I kinda. I mean, I am the author, I'm suppose to know these things." FD replies calmly and her friend nods in agreement.

"True."

"Well, I'm gonna wrap things up 'cause man, I'm exhausted, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So you go ahead and have some fun," turning to face the cameras, the authoress addresses the readers, "That's a wrap guys. I just want to say thank-you to all of those who have stayed with this story for so long, and I want to say sorry for the long wait. But school is very important to me, so writing is really on the backburner for now. But yea, I also want to say thank-you to ShadowJaySmith for agreeing to join me in this story, and please check out her account, because she is a very talented author that needs your support for her stories like any good author would. The truth or dare show that was done is just a special, one-timeish thing, unless of course it is requested again. So please don't be offended I didn't do your dare yet, 'cause I will do them the next time I'm available. Aside from that, please send in more requests for these guys, and I will see ya soon."

Turning back to the group, FD is horrified to find all the MCU characters, Shadow, Starla, Stephanie, Tiffany, and even Timothy aiming water balloons at her.

"Gee, I love you guys too." FD then jumps to dodge the water balloons and runs out as fast as she can.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for the massive break in the middle of the story guys. I'm on a serious deadline and I just don't have the time. However, I might go back into this story another time and update it for more humor and fill in the missing part. Again, I'm so sorry for that.

Please also check out ShadowJaySmith's account, she is a very talented author, and her stories need to be recognized.

Send in more requests, and I will see ya next time.

FD


	6. Behind the Scenes

**AN:** Hey there guys, I"ll make this quick. This is not technically an author's note, but a fun, quick chapter just to change things up a bit and add a bit of humor to this story. So without further ado, enjoy this special behind the scenes of **Ask or Dare the Avengers**.

**Behind the Scenes**

"Hey guys! Fire Dragon here…" FD says as she waves to the camera.

"And Starla," the said master thief jumps in.

They then say in unison,"And we're here to give you the behind the scenes of **Ask or Dare the Avengers**!"

Bright letters appear above them, flashing: **_Ask or Dare the Avengers: Behind the Scenes_**!

Then a montage of shots of the camera crew, sound and light crew, and prop staff with all sorts of props, clip boards, and head gear play, and to the camera, they put on their best silly face. Then shots of the Avengers behind the scenes appear, with them having a great time off screen with the authoresses and other members of the staff.

The shot then goes back to FD and Starla, the former taking the lead, "Yep, as a special chapter just for the readers, this is the behind the scenes to one of the best fanfics I have ever written. It started with an idea inspired by many brilliant works on the fanfiction site, then an idea by Starla, and then look at where it is now. We will begin by showing you all the crew and staff behind the scenes, then we will meet-up with my ocs who have had their moments in the story, and then we'll show you all some funny deleted scenes."

"Also, as a special shout-out," Starla continues, "We would also like to thank our readers who have liked, reviewed, and placed their requests for us to do. You guys are the reasons that we continue this fic and have not thrown it into a 'burning garbage can, falling into the depths of hell in the deepest parts of the Internet.'"

"Who the heck said that?"

"You did sis. On one of your not so pleasant temper tantrums."

"Oh," FD clears her throat and quickly turns away from the cameras sheepishly, "Yea..." She then recovers and returns to normal, facing the cameras with her confident smile, "Before we get to the main part of the program, there are a few things I need to say. First off, originally, I planned for a special, scary round with some of the more spooky dares requested by you the readers. However, it never came to be and the chapter had to be pushed back to the point of irrelevance. But I love the idea of the chapter, and I might do it for next Halloween, which will most likely be the case, so to all of you who requested a pretty spooky dare, I know you did, and I will get to it eventually. Further updates will have to be pushed back for school and my other stories.

"On to other things, the next story to be updated is definitely_ Iron Man (Cinderella-style)_. Following that will be an update for _The Little Russian Soldier_. Check out those stories, and please review. And coming this summer, will be a another story in which both Starla and I will … Drum roll please … be going to Jurassic Park! Yes, it is going to be an AU story in which we will be in the movie, and we will both try to survive in one of the deadliest parks there ever was. That will coming out sometime in the future, so please check that out when it does, along with a few new oneshots." FD then faces Starla, "anything you'd like to say?"

"Well if I post anything, it will probably be about the famous Homestuck. I have some ideas in mind. Also I changed my oc a bit, giving her better clothes for a thief and darkening her color scheme. I do have some stories in mind, but you people obviously don't fluffing care! *clears her throat* Well if you like Homestuck, then you might see a story or two about it, and that's pretty much it."

"Awesome, so without further ado, lets meet the people behind the scenes."

More video montage of the people laughing, setting up the dares, and overall having a good time (**AN: I don't really know how to write a montage, so I am just going to encourage you all to use your ****imagination**). The cameras now go to the camera, sound, and lighting crew.

"Here we have some of the most hard-working people on this set. These guys help set-up the cameras, set-up the lights, do the audio, and manage everything that goes into making the show we all love," FD then turns to the crew, "Say hi guys!"

"Hey!" They all say in good-nature, before getting back to their work.

"Next we have the staff that sets-up our stage and a few dares, including the paintball fight in a furniture warehouse," Starla says as the cameras pans over to the crew carrying props and moving furniture around. She then turns back to the cameras, "Jeez, you guys have some weird dares for these guys ... I love it."

"Yea, yea, yea Star. You just love to torture people." The two then spot two crewmen carrying a broken flat-screen TV out of the studio, "Hey! What happened!"

The young man then says with a huff of breath, "Those idiots shattered the screen! That's what! Something about the NY Giants losing to ...whatever."

The other guy scoffs at the situation, "I seriously don't see what the big deal is. It's just football, I mean come on! Baseball is a much better sport!"

"Football is solely American! Anyone in the world can play baseball, but not everyone can play football!"

"Jesus! Do we have to discuss this again..."

The two arguing guys continue their rant, dropping the TV and basically ignoring the two authoresses, who only looked at them with a big sweat drop. However, no one else seem to be bothered by the two, and thus continue with their work.

"Why can't we fire those two?" Starla asked her sister.

"Because we are a little short on hand, and besides, their mothers begged me to give them a job," FD answers.

"Shame. Real shame."

"Yea... Well, let's continue. Keep-up the good work guys!" FD then turns to the camera, "You've seen the crew, now how about we meet-up with our lovely assistants. They are my ocs, and I have been dying to introduce them more properly to y'all. So without further ado, let's meet Stefanie, Tiffany, and little Timothy! Let's go."

The first to introduce herself is Stefanie.

"Hey Stefanie! How's it going?" FD asks as she and Starla catch-up to the woman.

"Hey FD, things are going well, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh nothin'. Just a quick chapter on the behind the scenes of this show...story...somethin. I don't know. Anyway, I was wondering if you can tell the readers about yourself a bit more. I mean...really introduce yourself."

"Oh...hmmm," the young woman gave it some thought before turning to the cameras herself, "Well, you guys know that my name is Stefanie. And really...there's nothing much to say. I'm just an ordinary girl who got swept-up in the craziness that is the Avengers, all because I dropped a water balloon on a certain...god."

FD snickers behind the cameras, earning her a glare from the woman, "Hey! How was I suppose to know that the dude was a freakin' Norse god?!" The only response she got was FD giving her the gesture to go on.

"Anywho... after the water balloon 'incident' the dude cornered me after an intense rooftop chase. Well... it was intense for me...that guy seemed to be everywhere at once! But either way, he cornered me and we just connected in a way at that instance. There was no doubt that I was attracted to him, but it was something about him that caught my attention..."

"Yea, I can be very cheesy at times. Both in real life and in my stories," the authoress adds in, but stops when everyone gave her an un-amused look. "So you were saying. What about your family?"

"Ugh! You know how I feel about those...those...BASTARDS! They're nothing but good-for-nothin sons-of..."

"Hey, hey. Language," Starla reprimands the older woman with a smirk.

"F**k you. I don't feel like talking about it."

"Listen," FD says in her calmest and most reassuring voice, "We both know what you've been through, and so does your Loki and our Avengers. And we won't make you tell us if you don't want to. But if you do tell us, I'm sure no one would really judge you. If any thing, I'm sure some would actually relate a little to you."

With a sigh, and a few moments to think things through, the young woman finally spoke, "Fine. Basically, I came from a family with five older and more successful brothers, a really high-standard and abusive dad, and my mom ... well she died when I was born. Since I was the youngest girl in a family full of boys, I was barely paid attention to and was left alone for the most part ... which has led to much mischief and pranks on my part when I am bored. Once all my brothers left, that's when my 'dad' turned to me. And well ... let's just say he isn't exactly father of the year or anything.

"Basically, my father always compared me to my brothers, pushing me to become as successful, but he just hates my guts. During one particular fight, I just left and had never looked back. A year or so later, I met the god of mischief, and the rest is history."

There was a pause before FD broke the silence, "Well, that's one way to tell the story. Seriously, I spent weeks to perfect it, and I guess you can sum it up in a few sentences."

Stefanie only shrugged nonchalantly. "Is that all?"

"Yea. Thanks Stef."

"Thanks for your time, and do you know where Tiffany and Timothy are?" Starla asked.

Again, the woman shrugged, "Last time I saw her, she and Timothy were hanging out with the Avengers. Though I guess she is really hanging out with _him._" All three chuckled at their friend's obvious attempt at hanging out with Sam before FD says,

"Well thanks again. We'll see ya later." The two authoresses waved good-bye to their friend and went off to find their next targets.

* * *

They eventually found both Tiffany and Timothy as they exited the studio.

"Hey Tiff! Can you give us a minute?" FD shouted as she got to the pair.

"Sure. We're just leaving. Timothy needs his nap after playing so hard," Tiffany says calmly as she rocks the slumbering boy in her arms.

"Okay, we'll make this quick," Starla whispers back, keeping her voice down to not wake the boy up.

"Yea," after explaining to the woman what they are doing, FD also clarified, "You don't have to be too detailed, just give us a good run-down."

"Well, my life is a pretty normal one, I was part of a wonderful family, who pride themselves as being the best of the best. Everything went well for me until ..."

"Until...?" FD urges her gently.

Shifting a little uncomfortably and holding Timothy closer and tighter, Tiffany continues her tale, "Until my boyfriend got me pregnant."

No one said anything, and it wasn't until a few seconds later that the woman continued, "It wasn't intentional, it sort of just ... happened. I don't regret it. I love my son. It's just that my life went downhill from there. My boyfriend left me, my parents were too disappointed in me to care, and when I gave birth... well... I was kicked out to fend for myself.

"I was only able to survive because of one of my older sisters, who felt sorry for me and helped me find a home and job to support myself and Timothy. I refused to put him up for adoption, and I had to drop out of school to work full-time. It was like that for a good few years, and then I met Sam. Normally, I would try to distant myself from men and dating in general, but he was just so nice and charming..." Tiffany had a dreamy look on her face that spoke volumes of how smitten she was to the man.

"Um, earth to Tiffany," Starla waves her hand in front of the woman's face to get her attention, and it works.

"Oh ... um ... so basically, we first met when he helped me with my bags of groceries. I was carrying Timothy, the bags, and my purse at the same time, and in my moment of clumsiness, I dropped my bags, and the groceries were just everywhere. I couldn't put Timothy down since he was asleep, and the car was a few meters away. That's when Sam came to help me, and it just went off from there."

"Wow, I really am cheesy," FD mutters to herself after a few awkward moments.

"Yes. Yes you are," both Starla and Tiffany said simultaneously, earning them both a glare from the authoress, which only made them giggle softly.

After calming down from her mirth, Tiffany shifts her hold on Timothy as he begins to move in his sleep, "I better put this little fella down for his nap."

"Okay. Thanks for your time," FD says and both she and Starla wave good-bye as the woman walks away.

"Well. That's everyone," FD turns to her sister.

"I believe so."

"Great." FD then turns to the cameras, "So. You've now met our behind the scenes crew members, along with my ocs. They're part of my series of stories revolving around the Avengers, and their lives both present and future. The series is almost completely AU from the MCU, and I had started it long before I began writing on this site. So to save time and energy, I have just opted to not put them up at all.

"Now, without further ado, here are some deleted scenes as promised..."

* * *

_Deleted Scene #1 - After Round 1_

The dance party is still going on, and people have gotten more wasted than what is most likely legal in most countries.

Steve, as it turns out, can get drunk with enough Asguardian mead, so the super soldier is dancing around like he just doesn't care to the beat of _Just Dance_. In fact, nearly everyone in the room are either dancing crazily while also drunk, or just moving around but still staying sober. Starla is having a blast as DJ, FD is dancing and talking with Bruce, and everyone else ... well ... you get the picture, even the normally stoic Nick Fury is really getting into the groove. The only other person who is not drunk is Loki, who is mostly keeping to himself.

Tony, who is, at this point, _very_ drunk, hopped onto one of the couches and just started singing to the music with Clint as back-up. Things started to really heat-up when the soldier and spy manage to grab a corner for themselves and begin to furiously make-out there.

"Geez, what was I thinking giving these guys alcohol," the authoress mutters to herself when she sees everything going on around her, but Bruce somehow manages to hear her above the music and shouting.

"Well, it is the only way to get them dancing."

"True. Let's just hope that nothing bad happens."

And fate decides to be a complete b**ch at that moment, "HEY CAP! WILSON! FURY! Join us!" And Tony and Clint proceed to take off their shirts while still dancing provocatively on the couch. Then came the shout from a flustered authoress,

"Hey! Put your shirts back on!"

* * *

_Deleted Scene #2 - Between Rounds 3 and 4_

"Hey Steve! Do you think you can come here for a bit!" FD shouted for the captain as she finishes setting-up a karaoke system.

"Yea," Steve replied as he cautiously goes over to the two hostesses.

"We need you to test out this system by singing one of the songs," was her reply as she hooks up one of the mics.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Bucky steps in, "The punk is many things, but singing isn't one of them."

Before Steve could actually reply, Starla jumps in then, "I actually agree, don't you think that we should have someone who knows how to sing to test out the system?"

"Like who? Loki?"

"Hey! At least the dude can sing!"

"But he doesn't have a dare that requires him to sing, whereas this guy here does."

"Um... I'm right here you know, and for the record, I really don't think you would want me singing..."

"I don't know Cap," Tony says as he interrupts the captain, "This could be an opportunity for you to practice and maybe find a hidden skill you..."

"You just want to record me and either use it as blackmail or upload it on YouTube."

"Maybe."

"Whatever guys," FD then stands up and hands one of the mics to Steve, "Might as well get some practice in buddy. The first dare is going to be you singing somethin'. And that goes for you too Barnes. Also the mic isn't exactly hooked-up either, since this is just practice."

This led to a groan from both men, especially from Steve. Seeing that something remotely exciting is happening, the others gather around Steve as a song is chosen.

"Okay, let's start with something easy, like the US National Anthem. You do know it right?" FD asks sarcastically.

"Yes, I do," Steve says through gritted teeth, but as the music started, he gulped nervously and begins to sing, if you can call it singing.

"Oh say can ... you see..."

It. Is. Awful. His tone is completely off, and he is singing too loud with the wrong pitches, "...by the dawn's ... early lights..." One particular high squeak, which was slightly amplified, was so bad, it shattered a glass of water on the table.

"Ok, ok. STOP!" Starla yelled, rubbing her ears along with everyone else.

"Maybe doing a singing dare with him isn't such a good idea," FD adds in as she takes the mic from the embarrassed captain.

"YOU THINK!" was everyone's reply.

* * *

_Deleted Scene #3 - After Round 4_

"Honestly guys. Couldn't you be any less mature," the pissed off authoress says as she wrings the water from her hair and steps back into the room, "I mean, come on! Earth's Mightiest Heroes my ass..."

As she enters the room, everyone was just sitting around as the crew members clean up the set and place the couches and tables back into their places. The big TV was on, and people are just minding their own business. This does not look good. It's too quiet.

"Hey guys..." the authoress says warily, remembering how they attacked her with water balloons earlier.

They didn't react and just continue doing what they were doing. Starla and Shadow are just whispering to each other along with Tony, and this immediately puts FD on edge.

"Guys..." FD is now really worried as she edges towards the group. But as she gets closer, everyone in the room, including the crew members, raises their arms, each holding a cream pie, and all are aiming at the authoress.

"Oh come ON!" was the last thing she said before she got the heck out of the room, closely followed by some flying pies and a laughing group of heroes, villains, and basically everyone in the room. Seriously, how did they get all those pies in the first place.

* * *

"Well folks, that's just about it," FD says and the cameras zooms out to show all the crew memebers gathered in a big group, "I just want to say thank-you all so much for liking this story, and sending in your requests. Also, as a side note, this story might not be updated soon to make way for my other stories, but that just depends on my mood. Remember, no one in the MCU is safe. Send in your requests through my PM, and I will see y'all soon.

"This is FD ... "

"And I'm Starla,"

"And we're signing off," everyone waves to the cameras.

And fade to black.


	7. Bonus Chapter: Civil War

**AN: Hey guys! I know that I said in the previous chapter that the next chapter won't be out for a long time, but this idea is just too great to pass up. Plus this chapter is in honor of the new Marvel movie coming out, _Captain America: Civil War_. So enjoy this chaotic chapter, which is basically an average crazy day with the Avengers.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Civil War**

"Stark! Don't you ever think things through before doing it!"

"We CANNOT be trusted! Especially with you as the leader!"

"What does THAT mean?!"

"It means that you are a narrow-minded old man who still thinks the world is all hunky-dori!"

"At least I believe in freedom! I trust my teammates!"

The yelling match has been going on for the past hour, and it all started with Stark (surprisingly) saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. No one wanted to intervene between the two, especially the two hostesses. The two said hostesses, FD and Starla, are just watching the fight: one is eating popcorn and the other is just spectating.

"Goddamn it! Just kiss and make-up already!" Clint yells at the two, clutching his head in mock agony. The two arguing men just ignore Clint and continue their scream fest, which has gone from arguing over the registration act to insulting each other.

FD snickers at the comment, but Natasha does not find this funny at all, "Can't you stop them?"

"Hmmm. Let me think about this…uh….NO! Stopping these two would be like stopping … Romeo and Juliet from killing themselves. You cannot stop destiny!"

Nat gives her a look of disbelief, but just shakes her head in resignation. She turns back to the two men, just as Tony shoves Steve as hard as he could. Though Steve is a super soldier and barely budged, the message is still clear, and an all out brawl begins. Both men grab each other, and it turned into a rolling battle for dominance on the floor (MAN, that came out wrong). The others in the room are shock and don't know what to do other than back off; however, Bucky is trying to stop the fight as best he could, but his attempts are in vain.

"Shouldn't we stop them or something?" Starla asks her sister, while also stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

The authoress simply shrugs, "Eh. They can't hurt each other that much. One is a goody-two-shoes captain with 1940s morals and the other is an effing human. Their weapons are locked away right?"

Starla nods an affirmative 'yes', "But still. Blood is really hard to clean-up."

"True."

The fight itself is not really escalating, but things are not getting any easier in the room. Natasha and Clint started their own debate and that has risen to another yelling match between the two.

"I just don't see why you would want to go with Stark."

"Because he is right. We cannot be trusted and need to be put under strict control, so that disasters like Ultron don't happen again."

"My god," Clint says, chuckling humorlessly, "Did you forget what happened with SHIELD? The government is corrupted and YOU know it!"

Their fight isn't the only one starting up. Both Sam and Bucky decided to band together and gang-up on Vision, who is standing-up for Tony. Both men and the android begin their own yelling match, with Bucky and Sam doing most of the yelling. Vision tries to look at Wanda for her support, but she just looks away sadly. Wanda, however, distracted herself by trying to get her brother to calm down. The said speedster has been listening to some songs on YouTube, and _happens_ to bump into the theme song for the animated series, _Sonic X_.

"Wanda! You have got to listen to this song! It is so perfect for me! '_Gotta go fast! Sonic. Gotta_…'"

"Pietro! Would you just be quiet and sit down!" But her complaints only make him get up and start dancing, his headphones preventing him from hearing the fights going on around him. He then begins to run around the room, headphones still blaring, and Wanda struggles to catch up.

While that is happening, Thor and Loki just look on in confusion/concern and disgust respectively. "Mortals. I will never truly understand what you see in them."

Thor turns back to his brother then, having been watching his friends get into a fight he cannot stop, "Brother, they are my friends, and you have to give them the chance to prove themselves…"

Loki suddenly stands up, running his hands through his long hair, "Oh. They have most definitely proven that when they defeated me and humiliated me."

"Come now brother. I thought that we were past that…"

"No. YOU thought that, but not me. You've never stuck-up for me! It has always been your friends and never ME!"

"Loki…" Thor tries to explain to his brother, but that only causes Loki to cover his ears and run to the other side of the room. Thor stands up to follow, and thus starts a chase between the two.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Starla mutters to her sister, popcorn falling out of her mouth.

Pietro just whizzes by the two, waving his arms like a lunatic and loudly singing the theme song on repeat. In a desperate attempt to stop her brother, Wanda tries to catch him with her magic. One blast accidentally knocks into Bruce, who has been covering his own ears to block out the rising noise level of the room and seeming to be panting heavily. Wanda doesn't realize this and continues to try to catch her brother.

"Starla! Try to calm down Bruce!" FD orders the thief as she herself tries to push by the now fighting Avengers towards Wanda, "WANDA! STOP!"

The authoress's plea is stopped when Bucky gets thrown by Vision and slams onto her. Both groan in pain, but Bucky gets up and mutters, "Oh. It is on!" He rushes back to Vision and gives him a solid punch to the face with his metal arm.

"Gee," FD groans as she tries to get up and just in time to avoid a flying lamp, "Hey guys!"

She is ignored, and the fighting is only escalating. Tony and Steve are still going at it; Clint and Natasha are also fighting, but not as much; Bucky and Sam are trying to fight Vision, but the android isn't at all phased, and is, instead, stoic as he defends himself. Nick Fury did not want to get caught in the fight that he knows he can't stop, so he crawls behind a couch towards the authoress, "Why didn't you stop them!"

"I didn't think that all hell is about to break lose like this!" A loud crash sounds as Vision is slammed to a wall, "Okay…maybe I did! But I couldn't interfere with destiny!"

"What the f**k are you talking about!? We have to stop them! Can't you use your weird magic…power and s**t!"

"My powers can only go so far! It's not as if I can control their minds or anything! This entire time I've been making them do stuff because I threatened them…or blackmailed them...whichever one you want to hear!"

There is another loud crash that made both FD and Fury look up, just in time to see Thor slump down below a smashed TV. Loki smirks at the sight and turns around, but is immediately tackled by Thor from behind.

"Unless you want to die right now, I suggest that you do something!" Fury yells over the noise.

"Is that a threat director?!"

"I will murder you right now if you don't do something!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Hey lovebirds!" Starla yells as she crawls over to the two, making both glare at the thief. She brushes off their furious glare and continues her statement, "We've got a problem. I have no idea what those 'Science Bros.' did, but they must have been messin' with the collar, and it is…short circuiting."

"What does that mean?!" Fury asks, though he can already guess the answer. Then, a slightly loud roar resonates through the room, making nearly everyone stop what they are doing, freezing where they are, and look over to the corner.

Sam has Vision in a choke hold, but it looks as if he is hanging off of the said android, and Vision is holding Bucky off his feet by his throat.

Clint and Natasha stop their fighting, with Natasha straddling the archer, and the archer trying to push her off.

Wanda looks over in fear from where she is standing, as did the two hostesses and Fury over the couch.

Thor and Loki also look over to the corner. But at the sound of the roar, Loki jumps behind Thor in fright, clinging to the god's cape.

The only ones who didn't notice the roar are Steve and Tony, who are still tumbling on the floor, and Pietro, who is now dancing to the theme song, completely ignorant to what is happening.

In the said corner, Bruce is hunched over in pain, the collar around his neck frizzing and sparkling. Another loud bellow emanates from the man, and as his back arch, everyone can see that it is expanding.

"Get him! Hold him down!" yelled Natasha, and immediately, every Avenger rushes to the man to hold him down… or try to. Clint and Sam are thrown to the wall, and Thor is smashed to the floor. Wanda is standing next to Loki in shock, and both don't know what to do to help...or are too frightened to go near the legendary, strongest Avenger in the world.

"Could this get any worse!" FD yells to the ceiling.

Just as she said those _damn_ words, the wall panel opens and a certain red-clad anti-hero steps into the room, "Surprise motherf**kers! Really? You had to put stars over my swears?"

"Oh hell no." FD says, while standing up, "Noooo! You get out right now Deadpool!"

"Why? I just thought that this is where all the big names in Marvel are hangin' out, and there's no bigger name than _Deadpool_," he says as he gestures to himself, "If anything, _I _should have been on the top of your list! I mean…come on! Have you **_SEEN _**my movie!?"

FD only mutters a quiet "no" under her breath in shame.

"Oh. What a shame. Man, you...are … missing out. But I'm sure most of your readers are cheering for me right now. Hey guys!" Deadpool says to the cameras.

"Who the heck is this guy?!" Fury asks the fuming authoress.

"A nuisance. And a pain in my ass!"

"Welcome to **Ask or Dare the Avengers! And me! Deadpool! **Now, who wants to see me do something really cool! Just place…"

"Uh uh. Get out! That's my job! Security!" FD and Starla move in to grab the man, but he just side steps and knocks over both young women.

"Yea, I killed a _ton_ of people in there. I also brought in some friends. You might know them," Deadpool says as he crouches down to face FD. "Oh! Is this a Fight Club?! I wanna join!" he then jumps into the fray of Avengers who were trying to hold down a struggling Hulk. The said group of heroes are stunned at the new comer as he wrestles Bruce to the ground…which did not help the situation at all.

"Who is THIS?!" Sam asks, but a roar from Bruce as he throws Deadpool to the opposite wall distracts him, and he goes back to trying to hold the man down.

Pietro, in all his obliviousness, still did not notice anything and is still lost in his own little world, "While I keep running in circles! Oooooohhhhhh!"

"Well…it looks like he found a new song…" Starla says looking over at the dancing man.

"How does that…you know what? Nevermind," the authoress is looking over at the fighting people in the room. It is all a mess. Wanda had ended up joining, but without any real physical strength, she could only do so much. Loki, on the other hand, is still apprehensive, and stays as far away as he can.

Then, a stout, but built, burly man steps into the room; his sideburns give him the look of a wolf…bobcat…something feral; and on each hand are three distinctive claws.

"DEADPOOL!"

The said anti-hero looks up with a shock look from the floor, "Uh oh. Uh…hey Wolfie…where did you go?"

"You said that this was HYDRA!"

"Did I? Well…I lied."

The infamous Wolverine yells in anger and launches himself at Deadpool, and the two begin to fight, neither being able to die.

"Do I even want to…" Fury asks, but the both Starla and FD shake their head 'no'.

Next, Stephanie and Tiffany, with little Timothy in tow, rush into the room, all looking as if they had just run the Boston marathon.

"There are…What is going on here?!" Stephanie decides to ask her bosses instead.

"A little problem. God I hate the Civil War right now!"

"Forget that!" Tiffany says, holding Timothy close to her, "There are a group of super-humans back there attacking everyone! Do you know them?!"

"Well judging by the presence of Wolverine and Deadpool… I think they are …"

"Fantastic Four?" Starla asks.

FD gives her sister an are-you-serious-look and she returns it with a look that says I-don't-give-a-damn, "No! The X-men!"

"What are they doing here! This isn't their universe…" Stephanie states while getting away from the wall panel and shutting it.

"Well it isn't the Avengers' either with this being in my weird fantasy and all…"

"Uh! Can we please focus on the matter at hand!" Fury yells while dodging Pietro as he rushes by and a flying Clint.

"Right! I know what we can do!" FD says, taking control of the situation, "Starla! Help the Avengers calm down the Hulk! Use the spare collar?! Do you have one?"

"Duh?!" and Starla finally gets where FD is going, "Ooohhhh! I gotcha!" The master thief brings out the spare collar, and rushes into the massive Avengers pile-on, arms raised with the collar in hand like a sword and a battle cry released.

"Stephanie! Tiffany! Try to talk down the X-men and get them out of my studio! They weren't requested so I don't want them here. Here is some protective armor!" the authoress snaps her fingers and both women, and Timothy, are sporting highly protective, army-grade gears. Another snap of her fingers and Fury is also sporting similar gear, "Director! Make yourself useful and go with them. Use that charm of yours and calm them down! They might even recognize you!"

The former director of SHIELD grumbles in compliance and rushes into the backstage area with Stephanie, Tiffany, and Timothy.

"As for me…" she looks over to the two bloody, but otherwise perfectly okay, 'heroes' facing each other in a stand-off. FD gulps, "Well. YOLO," and she rushes in to stop the two before they collide into another round. But before she reaches them, she turns to the cameras, "So that's it for this small bonus chapter guys! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope y'all enjoyed reading this. Please don't forget to read the previous rounds, and I promise that the next chapter have some of your requests. Please review and place your own requests, and I will see you all next time. Oh…you know what? I had a lot of fun writing this, so I might do some more chaps like this with more cameos and chaos…Oh well. Until next time!"

As the chaos starts to die down, the two Avengers that started it all are still going at it. Each sporting some form of a bruise.

"You just started a war Cap!"

Steve only gives Tony a small, humorless grin, "I can do this all day."

And Pietro finally takes off his headphones, his phone having ran-out of batteries. As he looks around the room in total confusion, his next question is the one that would make anyone face-palm, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**AN: HAHAHA. Oh Pietro, if only you knew. Anywho, thank-you _GUEST _for giving me this idea for the chapter. Don't forget to place your requests through either your comments or PMs. I will see you next time with possibly a new oneshot. **

**Peace!**


	8. Halloween Special:Five Nights with the

**AN****: ****Hey there guys. I'm baaaaack! Yes, after months of not posting actual rounds for this fic, here is one and just in time for Halloween. Now, this chapter will catch up on some of the dares that are LONG overdue, but hopefully you guys can all still enjoy them. I also want to thank all of you wonderful readers who gave this fic a chance and have placed a request. **

**But another, more serious, thing. I have recently received a _very_ mean-spirited review for this fic, and it made me very uncomfortable about myself and this fic. I won't say who sent it, nor will I reveal what it said. But I will say this: I do not mean to insult or make _anyone_ uncomfortable. The point of this fic is comedy and humor in an Ask or Dare game setting. That's all. The rules that I have placed are for ratings (I have to keep this rated T) as well as to make this process enjoyable to myself (I don't want to feel tortured or feel as if I am doing homework while writing this). What is said and done in this story does not reflect my own opinions in real life, so please. And if this story still continues to make you uncomfortable, I just want to say I am sorry for doing so, it's not my intention. I am also not forcing _anyone_ to read my work, so if you don't like it, move on. **

**So without further ado, enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Round 5: Five Nights with the Avengers**

"Why is it so dark in here?" Tony asks hesitantly while looking around the pitch black room, "Seriously, can anyone here give us some light or has night vision powers?"

"Fear not my friends, Lady FD and Lady Starla might be throwing a surprise party for us," the mighty God of Thunder exclaims joyfully, not at all perturbed by the inky darkness. Loki just scoffs at his brother's ignorance.

"I don't know, I'm getting a weird feeling from this…" Bruce mutters as he too looks around nervously, standing with his back to the corner.

Suddenly, a loud crash erupts right by the group which makes some of the all-powerful heroes jump in shock. They then start to huddle closer together by the corner where Bruce has been.

"D-Did you hear that?!" Clint questions as he looks around in the darkness to find the source of that noise.

"Something probably fell, nothing more," Natasha reasons with a roll of her eyes.

"Guys…I think we've got something," Wanda whispers, drawing everyone's attention to the young woman. Then, the Infinity Stone on Vision's head starts to glow dimly, casting a small amount of light onto the relieved group.

"And we've got light," Pietro whispers right next to Wanda, keeping his arms around his twin sister.

"I'm sorry, I can't provide more," the android says downcastly, "I'm afraid most of my powers are being suppressed."

"Yea, the authoress has somehow suppressed all our powers and abilities," Loki grunts, huddling even closer to the group.

"And I can guess who taught her that…" Tony retorts, to which Loki glares at the man, "But she can't suppress my genius."

"Stark, not now…" Steve huffs, not being in the mood to deal with Tony.

"Oh, was that fight not enough for you…you want to go old…"

There is another, louder, crash, and everyone stops and holds their breaths. Without their powers and weapons, the group is vulnerable and they know it. Right after the crash, some heavy footsteps can be heard. This time, the sound seems to be coming from everywhere.

"D…d…did you guys hear that?" Sam asks quietly, slightly shaking.

"Capcicle. Now would be a good time to use those super senses of yours!" Tony hisses harshly in fright. Vision then turns his head to face Tony, only to reveal him hugging Thor in fright.

"What a chicken," Natasha smirks.

"Hey! I am not!" There is then a muffled sound as if something is being dragged off, but it quickly fades.

"Hey! Where's Fury?!" Clint asks worriedly, finally noticing that the silent, former director of SHIELD is no longer near him.

They all frantically look around but there is no sign of him. This puts everyone on edge, and they all brace themselves, scanning the darkness.

"I see something," Thor points to something in the dark, making everyone follow his gaze. They are greeted with the sight of two blood-red eyes that seem to gaze into their souls, and it appears to be getting closer and closer every second. They soon hear another muffled yell and realize that their leader is gone.

"Steve!" Bucky, Nat, and Sam yell simultaneously, looking for their friend.

"This can't be real!" yells the freaked out billionaire, this time clinging to an equally freaked-out Bruce, "Brucie, I just want to let you know something…"

"Wh…wha…what's that Tony?"

"I never did forgive you for leaving me hanging high and dry during the whole Civil War thing."

"Now's not the time Tony!" Natasha grits her teeth furiously at the inventor.

"Hey! I didn't exactly appreciate it either when you left all of the sudden half-way through!"

"Stark!" Wanda huffs exasperatedly, but she is cut-off and dragged into the darkness. Her muffled screams fade into the surrounding.

"Wanda!" both Pietro and Vision run after her, and the light from the stone is gone as well, leaving the group in complete darkness once again.

"I…I… I don't like this," Clint stutters, backing slowly away from the group.

"Mm...m...me neither," Sam follows the archer.

"Friends, I don't believe splitting up is a wise decision," Thor tries to be as calm as he can, "there is safety in…"

A loud, high-pitched scream pierces the air and the eyes are back with vengeance. "I wanna live!" Sam and Clint scream as they make a run for it. As they did, the eyes chase after them, and the Bird Bros. disappear into the darkness, their screams silenced.

"That is it!" Natasha yells, "Nobody else move!"

No one did. The remaining Avengers and Loki stay exactly where they are. Natasha is now definitely worried, but she knows that if she leaves, she could be in danger too. Silence surrounds the group on all sides, with nothing but their heavy breathing to fill the void.

"Maybe we should…try to find them…" Bucky whispers to Natasha nervously eyeing the void.

The Black Widow nods in agreement, and the two assassins creep further from the group. Before Tony could inquire where the two were going, the eyes are back. An unearthly wail is unleashed that shook the heroes to their core, and at the same time, something tackles the two, shocked assassins to the ground.

At that moment, the lights are turned on, temporarily blinding the frightened heroes. When their eyesight returns, the two assassins blink up at none other than a grinning Starla Wolf, "Boo."

Near the other corner of the room where the light switches are, FD is bent over laughing. Near her are the 'captured' heroes. All are okay, and all are trying their best to hold in their laughter.

"Lady FD, Lady Starla. Thou hast saved our friends. But why are you laughing? There's a demon here," Thor gazes in confusion at the laughing sisters.

"Oh, this monster?" FD gestures to Starla as her eyes glow red "It was a prank, guys."

Both Natasha and Bucky roll their eyes. Of course it was. The group lets out a collective sigh of relief, but upon realizing their funny, frighten positions, they all scramble to compose themselves.

"So, those guys were in on this?" Tony gestures to the guys that 'disappeared'.

"We weren't," Clint answers with a smirk.

"Miss FD was the one that took us and explained everything," Vision adds.

"I hate you guys so much," groans the pissed off Russian assassin, followed by a series of Russian profanities.

"Say, what's with all these decorations?" Nick asks the authoress, having noticed that the room is covered in orange and black Halloween decorations and props. At this, everyone else also notices the additions to the room.

"Really, you guys don't know?" Everyone looks at the authoress with a confused expression, making her sigh and roll her eyes, "Why, it's Halloween!" Murmurs errupt from the group as they realize that it is, indeed, October. FD and Starla share a look, both rolling their eyes, "Yep! And in the spirit of things, we will be doing the creepier and scarier requests today."

The group grumbles and complains as they take a seat on one of the couches. "Oh, come on guys! It's not that bad," Starla huffs as she sits on her favorite armchair.

"Speak for yourself. You're not doing any of them!" Clint mumbles from his seat.

FD chuckles before looking towards the cameras, "And welcome back folks to another, special, round of **Ask or Dare the Avengers!** In this special Halloween edition, we will be doing some of the creepier and scarier requests that have been asked for." The title of the show appears, but this time with a creepy, ominous background and music to accompany it, followed by a thunder crash. Smoke then wraps around both FD and Starla, and when it clears, the authoress is in a warrior costume: with an armor-like top and mini skirt with a flowing red cape, and a helmet with designs similar to that of Thor's but with flames. Starla, on the other hand, is in an intricate, blue-lined ninja costume, with _very_ realistic looking weapons.

Several of the guys let out a whistle at the two, but it is Pietro who speaks-up, "Wow, you guys look good."

"Why thank-you, this is just to set the mood," FD chuckles, "You guys will all get costumes as well, but I just don't want you guys to ruin them before the grand finale."

Starla actually lets out a small giggle with glee at that, making everyone a tad nervous.

"Gah!" a scream from the billionaire draws everyone's attention as he stands rigid and glares at the couch.

"What is it, Tony?" Steve asks with a hint of annoyance.

"Just thought something prodded me on my back."

"There's nothing there Tony," Bruce pats the seat next to him where Tony sat a while ago as well as the back and feels nothing.

"But…but…" Tony didn't believe it until he too patted the couch down to find nothing.

"Stark…if this is a tactic to delay the game…" FD glares at the man.

"I'm not…I'm not!"

"Whatever Stark. But before we begin, I just want to make an announcement to my readers. This story is most definitely going to be put on hold for a while now so that my other pieces can finally have their chance to be in the spotlight. I also have another idea for a sequel to a very popular fic of mine, so that is another thing I want to work on. Basically, I'm swimming with work, and Junior year isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Wait, are you saying that you are a frickin' high school student?" Sam asked and everyone looks over towards their hostess with a surprised look.

"Yep! That's correct. A 16-year-old is able to do something your villains haven't been able to do for …one…four…eight years (not counting Cap being from WWII and such)."

"Then again, the best villain of the MCU is Loki…so that's not saying much…" Starla pulls up a chart from the Internet that shows the results of a poll for the best MCU bad guys, "Even mentions that he is the sexiest."

Loki is about to retort but doesn't seem to know how. Everyone else, on the other hand, nods in agreement. "True, I mean…I don't think I even remembered who that guy was in Siberia," Tony leans back on the couch.

"I think is was Zero…Zebra…Ziggy…" Bucky tried, eliciting a chuckle from everyone else.

"Eh, who cares," Sam sighs, also leaning back, "He was captured and that's the end of him."

"Okay then. Let's begin," FD draws the attention of everyone in the group once again, "Now our first dare. This dare isn't exactly creepy per say, but it does involve dressing up and let's go easy for now…

**HoodedSource**

**Okay, I have two dares.**

**One, have Steve and Bucky sing Let It Go, (Kinda ironic since they have a connection with the cold.)**

**Two, have everyone, except for Natasha and Bruce, sing Beauty and the Beast, while Natasha dances in a yellow dress and Bruce turns into the Hulk, but a rather tame calm Hulk and dances with each other.**

Both Steve and Bucky cringe at the prospect of singing again, and so did everyone else. "Uh…okay. First, and I've already addressed this I think, I am not doing anymore singing dares due to the rules of the Fanfiction site, so I am so sorry for that. And another thing, these guys really can't sing."

"But do we…?" Natasha starts, not wanting to finish.

"Yep!" FD gestures for the woman to stand-up. With a wave of her hand, smoke surrounds Natasha's figure and once it clears, she is wearing a ball gown very similar to the one Belle wears, but with some red roses on the ruffles of the skirt. Her long hair is also tied and done up in a very elegant loose bun.

"Woah," is the reaction of most of the guys in the room. They all know that Natasha is very beautiful, but some could not keep themselves from oogling at her, sometimes at the wrong place.

Natasha is not very pleased at being put in such a princessy-looking dress, but decides to go with it for now.

Once the awe passes, the group turns their attention to Bruce, who has a look of nervousness plastered across his face, "The Hulk isn't exactly the epitome of calm…"

"No…nonononononono. NO! (Yes I am Shia Labeoufing)," FD turns to look at the camera, "No! The last the Hulk came out, he nearly trashed the studio and killed all of us, I'm NOT having that again!"

"But wasn't it those weird X people or whatever, the ones that attacked the place?" Nick Fury points out bluntly.

"Yea. And it was these guys that did most of the trashing before Bruce even turned green," Starla states bluntly as well, making everyone else wince in embarrassment at their childish and petty behavior.

"Yea…don't remind me…" FD shudders and looks up. Her body then seems to ripple and she is cringing and at some unseen pain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Would you both just cut it out!" FD yells as she uses her psychic waves to push the two fighting, former Weapon X agents from continuing their bloody, and pointless fight. But the thought of getting in between the two is easier said than done as both seem to have some sort of vendetta against the other._

_"Arggh! Deadpool! You f***king son…of…a…" the famous Wolverine grunts as he pushes against the force. _

_"Come on Wolfie, are you just jealous that ALL the X-men and Wolverine movies combined are still worst than mine!" the merc with a mouth retorts, also pushing against the force, "Ha! Is this what you call your powers? The 'force'? What are you, a Jedi?"_

_"Clam it Deadpool!" But that one distraction is all that is needed for both Marvel characters to twist around and head at each other again. Before they clash, FD jumps right between them again, but learning from before, both struck the authoress, either with a claw or a sword before she could use her powers. "Ow! Hey!" she exclaims, clutching her bleeding side, "That is it!"_

* * *

"What is she doing? What's happening?" Sam asks the question on everyone's mind as they observe the strange phenomena going on in front of them.

"Oh, that's the ripple effect. It means that she is having a flashback," Starla shrugs nonchalantly as if the occurrence is the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait…wait…wait…isn't this dangerously breaking the fourth wall or something?" Tony raises his hand.

"We kind of, already are Tony. Just look at where we are right now," Bruce points out matter-of-factly.

"Technically speaking," Starla chuckles. Then the rippling stops and FD is back, "She's back, yep she's back."

"So, how to do this…how about we ease the collar's power back a little, just so Bruce here can turn slightly green, or at the very least, have that weird, sexy green eyes thing going."

Starla shrugs, "Worth a shot."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wanda asks, eyeing the doctor nervously. Pietro makes a move to shield her along with Vision. This does not escape Bruce's attention and he looks down in shame.

"Come on! We have to do this dare, so I think it's worth the risk. Besides, I think we can just call in Betty if things get too tough…" Starla points out.

"No! No, there's no need to bring her into this," Bruce relents and stands up, "I might as well. Just go slowly."

"No prob." Starla reaches for a small panel on the collar. The two, along with Natasha head to a cleared area in the room for the dance. Once the panel opens, a few switches later, the power is toned down and Bruce concentrates.

Once his eyes open, they are a brilliant shade of green. His muscles start to flex and expand a bit, and his skin takes on a light shade of green. Then…nothing. Bruce just stands there for a moment without moving.

"Bruce?" Natasha asks worriedly, grasping his hand. Everyone else in the room backs up, especially Loki. Steve is nervous, but he trusts Bruce, so he calmly stands where he is.

"I'm…good. I'm good," Bruce says, his voice slightly deepened.

"Alright, let's get started," a nod from Natasha has the authoress scrambling for her phone, attach it to a portable speaker, and the song comes on. Natasha takes the initiative and grasps Bruce's other hand to place it on her waist. Then she places that hand on his shoulder and grips his other hand firmer. They begin to dance slowly around the room. Everyone else seems to calm down a bit as well and sits down to watch the dance.

A nod from FD signals Starla to dim the lights so that the spotlight is on the dancing duo. (For the full enjoyment of the scene, please play the song yourself as you read). The two move gracefully around the room, whirling around to the tune of the beloved Disney classic. Bruce then grips Natasha's hand a little tighter and twirls her around, before catching her and dipping her low to the ground as the song ends.

"Wooh!" Applause and cheers erupt from the group as the light comes back on. Both Natasha and Bruce look away bashfully as they bow/curtsied for their friends.

"That was amazing Brucie!" Tony exclaims as he clasps his friend's shoulders, "I never knew you could dance."

Bruce shrugs, "It's nothing really. Took some lessons as a kid."

"Well. Whatever you did, it paid off big time," FD praises. She then waves her hand, and Natasha is back in her normal clothes. Starla, on the other hand, readjusts the collar so that Bruce is back to normal.

"And that's it. Great work guys. And now…onto the next dare…

**ErinKenobi2893**

**BRUCE! *squeals and hugs him* THAT WAS AWESOME! You should totally sing more! ;-)****  
Okay... Let's see...  
I really want to read about a superhero sleepover, those are the best. But even more, I'd love to attend one. ;-) I'd probably be all shy at first... And Bucky would think it was hilarious, because I'd blush and mumble when I was introduced to Steve...  
Natasha hasn't had much attention. So, Natasha: Truth: Were you really in action as a spy during the Cold War? Given the date we were given in "The Winter Soldier", you would have been only seven when it ended in 1991. So I'm under the impression that it's more likely you were in action in the War on Terror. (Forgive me if this is too technical, but it's a point that I don't think anyone really remembers to acknowledge.) And dare: I dare you to scare the boys out of their skin with a tale of fearsome creatures and horrible ghosts! Because we all know you can! X-D You're awesome. (If it's okay with you, I'd like to give you a hug...)**

"Uh, thanks? And please don't," the last part Bruce pleas to the authoress.

"No worries Bruce. We won't be doing anymore singing dares unfortunately, no matter how funny they may be, so I'm sorry guys." The authoress then turns her gaze to Natasha, who has a bored look on her face, "So Nat, care to give us a little look into your past?"

Natasha shrugs almost nonchalantly, "Not much to say actually. I was created by the Red Room primarily for the KGB, mostly active back in Russia and around Europe. Most of the missions were assassinations and such of some businessmen and ex-agents that needed to be dealt with, at least, from what I remembered…"

"What do you mean by that?" Starla asks, slightly confused.

Here is where Natasha's façade falters a bit, and she looks away from the gazes of her teammates. Bucky seems to share a look of understanding and looks down as well.

"It's not a past that I like to delve too much into. Mostly because …what they did to me … and what I did … they're all something I'm trying to forget. But to answer the question…No…I was not in either war."

"Thank you Natasha," FD says with a nod and smile in gratitude, knowing that this type of talk is not a comfortable one for the ex-assassin. Natasha then gets a comforting pat on the back from both Steve and Clint, the latter having moved to sit by her. Sitting between these two men, the Black Widow never felt more protected.

"Well, I think it's about time we get started on the second part of the request," Starla perks up to lighten the dampening mood. The young girl hops out of her seat and heads over to Natasha, taking her to another corner of the room to talk.

"Yep, and as those two get ready, we should too. Everyone. Gather around," FD stands up and stretches her stiff joints.

"Gather where exactly?" Tony asks, looking around not knowing where else to 'gather'.

"On the floor Tony, it's quite obvious," Bruce answers, getting up as well and sitting on the floor in front of his seat. The others got the idea and sit down in front of the couches, forming a slight semi-circle.

"What is this 'sleepover' the person speaks of?" Thor asks, confused as to why they are all sitting on the floor.

"Oh…it's this American activity, right? I have always wanted to have a sleepover…they looked like so much fun in the movies," Wanda sighs wistfully, thinking back to her childhood, as she sits down between her brother and Vision.

"Pretty much just an activity where a group of people goes to one person's house, have some fun, and spend a night at said house…" Bruce tries to explain as simply as he could for both gods, even though Loki doesn't seem to give two s**ts about it.

"I see, and that's why it's called a sleep _over_?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"We aren't really having a sleepover, right?" Nick asks as he lowers himself to the ground. He does not want to spend even a moment of his existence at a f**king sleepover.

"No, we'll just have Natasha tell us a scary story to scare us, and then we'll move on," FD explains as she sits down by the two gods. After a moment, the lights are turned off, and Starla places a lamp in the center of the group. The small light source illuminates the faces of everyone within the circle and almost nothing else outside.

As Starla takes a seat next to her sister, Natasha appears out of the darkness, seeming to just melt out of the shadows that surround everyone.

"Let me tell you all a story…about a little girl…and her doll!" Lights suddenly flash around the room and the sound of thunder accompanies it.

"Aw! Come on Starla! Can you please shut off that sound box!" FD hisses to her sister.

"Bu…But it was!"

"Sure it was, just shut it off will ya!"

"I don't know, I think it really adds to the mood," Sam remarks with a smirk, leaning back on his hands.

"Hardly, this is boring," Loki sighs, leaning on one of his hands with a bored expression on his face.

"Guys! Can we please get back to the story! It's just getting started!" Clint exclaims, silencing the rest of the group as they all calm down.

Natasha clears her throat and goes back into her tale, "It was one of the strangest cases I had ever seen. The little girl…she was born with only four fingers, and for that, she was bullied a lot in school. She didn't have any friends except for her brother, and her parents knew. So on her 13th birthday, they decided to give her a Barbie doll. She loved it. She cherished it. Made sure it was always taken care of. It was her friend. And they were happy."

At this point, many of the guys can see the catch coming, and some were even smiling confidently, not at all perturbed by the 'spooky' story.

"But then one dark night. The little girl woke up to the sound of a light _hum_. The sound was so soothing, so peaceful, she had to see what it is. But as she steps out of her room and into the hallway…the singing starts…

"_Four fingers, four fingers_

_I'm in your brother's bed_

_Four fingers, four fingers…_

_Your brother is DEAD!"_

The sudden exclamation did shock a few of the people in the room, including the authoress, who has been spooked by the creepy song and is hugging her iPad close to her body. Some of the others also begin to become nervous, including Clint, Sam, Pietro, Wanda, whose calm smiles faltered just a bit. The song is made especially creepy by Natasha's smooth voice, as it entices and draws the group into her web.

"The little girl, frightened by the voice, immediately runs to her brother's room…"

"Because that's the smartest thing to do…" Nick mutters under his breath but is silenced by a _shush_.

"...only to find the walls smeared with blood, and pools of it covered the floors…along with pieces of his body."

The lights flash again and the sound of thunder resonates around the room. "Star! I told you to shut that thing off!" FD whispers harshly to her sister.

"And I told you I did!" she whispers back. They would have continued arguing, but Natasha drew them back in.

"Backing away in pure horror, the little girl is about to scream, but then the singing comes back…

"_Four fingers, four fingers_

_I'm in your parent's bed_

_Four fingers, four fingers_

"The little girl runs to her parents' room…

"_Your parents are DEAD!"_

Again, several of the MCU characters jump at the sudden change in tone. Wanda is hugging both Vision's and Pietro's arms. Bucky and Steve scoot closer together, along with the Science Bros. Sam is hugging his legs closer to his body. The only ones who aren't as scared outwardly are Thor, Loki, and Nick Fury. Even the authoress, is scooting to sit next to the two gods.

"The scene is one of absolute horror. Blood…there was so much blood. It covered the floors, walls, and every piece of furniture. Their bodies lie on the bed, cut up and scattered. Their organs still fresh, hang off the bed in shreds.

"She backs up and immediately runs to the kitchen. There, she grabs a knife, only to hear light footsteps coming ever closer…

"_Four fingers, four fingers_

_I'm in the hall_

_Four fingers, four fingers, _

_Come out and let's have a ball…_

"The little girl wraps her four-fingered hands around the butcher knife and runs to her room as fast as her legs could take her. Once there, she ducks underneath her mattress, holding her knife as close to her as she could.

"Then she hears the door creak open, and light footsteps enter the room," Natasha also begins to tiptoe around the group, looking into their eyes to see their anticipation. She turns around and swayingly goes back to her spot,

"_Four fingers, four fingers_

_I'm in your bed_

_Four fingers, four fingers…_

_You…Are…**DEAD**!"_

Natasha then lets out an ear-splitting scream, and several of the guys in the room jump in surprise. Some even make a move for a weapon, only to find nothing. FD jumps and lets out a squeak of fright. The Science Bros. are now hugging each other, along with several others, and Wanda has all but climbed on her brother's lap, hugging him tightly. After a second, the group relaxes, thinking that the story is finally over…

However, Natasha just stood there. She hasn't moved, and it makes some of the guys confused. Her head is down, and as she looks up, her one gaze grabs everyone's attention once again.

"But that wasn't the end of the story… the child's screams woke the neighbors and they called the police. The next morning, two policemen arrive at the gory, bloody scene.

"Then, suddenly, they both hear a light hum that makes them go for their weapons…the hum was so soothing, so peaceful…they had to find it." Natasha too, began to hum, making everyone shiver in their seats. "Their search leads them to the little girl's room. One policeman looks to his partner and both nod nervously. They break down the door together and enter the room, only to see the sad sight of the little four-fingered girl, brutally killed in her bed.

"And right next to the little girl is a blood-soaked Barbie doll, its permanent smile still pure white despite it being covered in blood from head to toe. The humming can still be heard, and it seems to be coming from both the doll, as well as in their heads. One of them picks-up the doll carefully with gloved hands to hold it closer to his face. It was then, that both hear the soft song…

"_Oh four fingers, four fingers…_

_I'm in the room…_

_Four fingers, four fing…gers_

_You…Are…"_

"DOOMED!"

Two bloody arms suddenly encircle Steve's face from behind, and he, along with almost everyone else in the room, screams in utter fright. Bucky immediately jumps into action and tackles whoever was behind the two to the ground, while the said super soldier, covered in a red, blood-like substance, rolls into a ball in fear.

FD is utterly hyperventilating and rushes to turn on the lights. As soon as the lights are turned on, everyone can see that Bucky is hovering over a smirking Starla Wolf.

"Hey there Winter Soldier, did ya miss me?"

"What the F**K!" he exclaims.

The lights also reveal some funny sights. For one thing, Steve is curled into a ball, twitching and muttering something incoherent. Both Bruce and Tony are just hugging each other and whisperings swears and begging for their mommies. Loki and FD, meanwhile, are both hiding behind Thor, who is clenching his fists, most likely thinking that he still has Mjolnir. Clint and Sam have both hopped over the couch and are now peeking shakily over the back. Nick has his back to the couch and gripping his shirt over his heart to calm it down, and the Maximoff twins are clinging to Vision, who is surprisingly still calm.

At the sight of all this, Natasha bends over laughing along with Starla, who is still pinned by an angry Winter Soldier. At the sound of their laughter, everyone straightens up and grumbles in embarrassment.

"What the actual hell guys!" FD screams, still shaking from head to toe.

"Yea, I could have hurt you!" Bucky scolds down at a smirking Starla.

"Eh, I wasn't too worried." She replies back with a slight shrug.

"Uh, guys, is Steve okay?" Nick points to the still shaking super soldier. Everyone then looks over to the super soldier, and both Bucky and Natasha go over to try to console the traumatized man.

"Gee. You would think that being in a war would harden the dude," FD mutters, going back to her seat. Following her example, everyone else does the same, even Steve who has managed to calm down a bit.

"So uh…good work Natasha!" The Black Widow nods and goes back to soothingly rub Steve's back. "And thank-you **ErinKenobi2893, **for that amazing request. I had a lot of fun writing this."

"Yea, at least you weren't traumatized," Clint mutters, while pouting like a child.

"Hey, I'll have you know that that story is going to be giving me nightmares for the next few weeks. But enough of that, time to move on to our last set of dares for this chapter…"

"We're going to play Five Nights at Freddy's!" the excited thief jumps up in joy, raising her fists in the air.

FD then points the remote to the TV, showing them the dares...

**Kurohi Rokujou**

**What would happen if the Avengers played any of the five nights at Freddy's games? In a dark room. Where it is eerily quiet and makes noises when they least expect it? Awesome job by the way**

**KatrinafoxFNAF**

**I dare all of you to play FNAF game**  
**You can pick any game**  
**And I mean "everyone" (that means FD and Starla)**  
***evil laugh***

"That's right folks! We are going to be playing Five Nights at Freddy's!" FD says enthusiastically at the camera, "Now, I understand that this request was made during the height of the games' success and that now it's slightly dated, but we are still going to do it anyway. But to make this even more fun, we are going to play it in a whole new way…"

With a wave of her hands, several stagehands, including Tiffany, Stephanie, and little Timothy, enter the room, bringing with them a podium of sorts with a control board on top, as well as several headgears that resemble VR headsets.

As they set things up under Starla's supervision, FD quickly explains the game to the guys in the room, as well as readers, that might not know about it. "Okay, so basically, the game is a series of 4, now 5, horror, jumpscare/survival games that have animatronics trying to get you, and your goal is to stay alive for as many nights as you can to complete the game, with each night getting harder and harder…"

"What are anima…ani…animatron…" Thor struggles to find the right word.

"_Animatronics_, Thor," Bruce puts in helpfully, "Basically, they are like robots."

"Like Ultron?" He asks warily.

"Eh…kinda…" Tony mutters, having put away his phone, "Just looked it up, so these animatronics are robots, and a suit too apparently, that have been possessed by the spirits of children, and are looking for revenge against the night guard… at least, that's the first game…the rest is pretty confusing."

FD nods in agreement, "Agreed. It's not really worth explaining, but basically, that's the base of the story. But if you really want to know the whole story, there are literally hundreds of theory videos on YouTube."

"Okay…so what do we do? Do we just grab a computer and play the game?" Clint asks the authoress, still confused at the devices being set-up.

"Oh heck no," FD waves her hands dismissively, "That would be way too boring."

"At least it's safe…" Pietro mutters with a pout.

"No one wants to read about you guys sitting in front of a computer. They want to see you guys, and us too apparently, to get scared sh**less. That's what they really want," Starla says coming back to the group with a smirk.

"Agreed! Is everything set?" FD chirps cheerfully.

"Oh yeah." Starla, along with Stephanie, Tiffany, and little Timothy, begins handing out the headgear to the guys. "Now guys, these are very delicate so no breaking or smashing. Got it!?" the last part directed at the most destructive members of the group (i.e. Thor, Loki, and Tony).

"What are these?" Steve looks and turns the device curiously.

"They look like those virtual reality headsets for videogames," Tony observes, poking at the switches to see what it does, only for Starla to slap his hands away.

"Nice deduction Sherlock," FD says sarcastically, as well as winking to the audience, "These headsets are designed to be similar to those headsets, but they can go one step further. They can teleport your mind _into_ the game."

"What do you mean?" Nick Fury asks cautiously, holding onto the headgear tentatively.

"By putting this on, the machine will teleport you into the virtual world of the game and it would seem as if you are in a whole new place. You can move, talk, and interact with the virtual world as if it's all real, when in reality, it isn't."

"Amazing. Never seen tech like this before. Let's hook 'em up!" Tony squeals excitedly, already trying to put it on.

"But what about our bodies in the real world?" Wanda asks nervously, still wary of the device.

"Oh, no worries. Tiffany and Stephanie will take care of us when we're in there and can monitor our movements on the screen," FD gestures to the TV.

"So…will we be moving around the room as we move in the virtual world?" Bruce asks once he gets a basic idea of what is going on.

"No, your bodies will remain exactly as you left them. Guys, I don't want to play 20 questions," FD says with a chuckle as she puts on her headset, "How about you all put your headsets on and see."

Complying, though hesitantly, each of the MCU characters placed their headsets on, some with the help of the assistants. Loki continues to grumble as the headpiece is set on his head, but he calms when Stephanie gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Wait, I just realize something!" Clint declares loudly and takes off his headset.

"What is it, Clint?" Natasha asks her friend, confused as to why he is doing some sort of victory dance.

"I," he points two thumbs at himself, "Don't have to play. I won the game show thing last time remember?"

"True," FD sighs, rubbing her forehead, "So do you want to use your one get-out-of-a-dare card for this one?"

"What!? He gets to skip this dare! Not cool Barton!" Sam exclaims. Clint simply flips him off and prances to the podium to look at all the buttons and switches.

"Yea. He did win, and he does have a freebie. So if he wants to waste it on a videogame dare, who am I to stop him," FD nonchalantly shrugs. Clint did not hear her as he continues to examine the console. FD then pulls Tiffany aside and whispers in her ear, "Make sure he doesn't mess with anything." The older woman nods and goes over to the console to stop Clint from pressing a big, red button.

"But it was begging me to press it!" Clint whines as FD turns back to the guys, who are all now seated on the couches with their headsets on and ready.

After making sure everything is set, Starla sits down next to her sister with hers on. "Alright now guys, lower the visor and just let your mind go blank."

"That shouldn't be so hard for some," Loki mutters but does as he is told. Everyone did. And at the thumbs up from FD, Tiffany and Stephanie press a few buttons and flick a few switches. The headsets activate and the machine lights up. A whirring sound is made, and once the green light turns on on all the headsets and console, the guys are in. The TV is then turned on to reveal the players standing in a circle.

"And let the fun times begin," Clint says happily as he grabs some popcorn and sits in front of the TV.

* * *

As each person opens their eyes, each can see that they are no longer in the room, but rather in a front entrance room to an aged-looking, stinky pizzeria / party venue.

"Ugh…where are we?" Bucky scrunches his face in disgust at the stench, which is surprisingly close to that of rotting garbage.

"Welcome guys, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Starla announces happily, hopping along and jumping onto the stage in the room. She then leans on a structure that makes everyone freeze in their tracks. On the stage, are three still animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Oh, my gosh," Tony mutters as he too climbs on the stage and makes his way to Freddy, inspecting its intricate gears and springs.

"Those are supposed to be the things that 'kill' us right?" Nick asks, crossing his arms and scanning the nonthreatening-looking robots.

"I fail to see how these rudimentary robots can kill us," Vision remarks with a curious expression as he examines Chica.

"I'll explain everything, so just gather around guys before our shift starts." As everyone gathers into the circle again, FD begins, "So in order to satisfy some of our readers, we are going to be playing Five Nights at Freddy's. But we are going to actually play it from the inside."

"We're not just going to sit in an office looking at security footage the whole time right?" Tony groans at the prospect.

"Of course not. You guys can all move around, but I will warn you, this place is much, much bigger than it appears; there are more rooms and many hallways. The game we are in right now is going to be a combination of all the games, minus Sister Location…I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Wanda asks exasperatedly.

FD just shrugs, "I don't know. The guy that designed this entire world we are in right now is really mysterious. I never even saw his face."

"Really sis?"

"He was very charismatic. Besides, he was willing to do it for free. Think his name was Tostc Pawthorn…Hawthorne…something like that. But anyway, rules are simple: you can move as you like and try to last as long as you can. You will only 'die' if you are jumpscared or subdued by the animatronics, and there are going to be lots of them. Also, all your powers have been subdued and you have no weapons."

"But we still have our fighting skills," Natasha winks at Steve, who nods in agreement.

"Any questions?"

"What will happen when we 'die'?" Sam asks nervously.

"Oh, you'll simply teleport out of the game and back into your bodies. Anything else?" No one has anything left to say, and the authoress takes that as her cue to get things rolling. Looking at a clock on the wall, she notices that there is only 10 minutes left till their shift starts, "Okay guys, lets head to the security room and get this party started (pun intended!)."

The big group of superheroes and villain walk cautiously down a dark hallway until they reach the security room (the one from FNAF 2).

"Nice," Tony grins and leaps to the chair the security officer sits in. He then looks down and spots a Freddy mask. Smirking mischievously, Tony sneaks up to Steve, "Hey Capsicle, BOO!"

Steve jumps at the sight of the eyeless head, but then growls in anger, "Tony!"

"Jumpy aren't we?"

Steve growls some more, but simply goes back to the desk and picks up an iPad. The screen then flickers on to show the time, map of the whole compound, and the security camera footages.

FD had been walking around the room admiring the amazing virtual reality, "Wow, Tostc surely out-did himself. I don't even think Scott can come up with something like this!" She then remembers the time and calls to everyone in the room. "Guys! 5 minutes till shift starts!"

"Okay team!" Steve calls affirmatively, switching to his leader voice and getting everyone to gather around him, excluding Loki, "I have a plan…"

"Of course the star-spangled man has a plan," Tony chuckles, earning him a slap on the head and a _shush_ from Starla.

"A team of us should remain in the room and go over the camera footages. I believe I saw an intercom system, so if anyone is eliminated and/or an animatronic is heading to someone's way, they'll call it out. Bruce? Think you can take the lead?"

"On it Cap." The scientist scrambles to the seat and picks-up the iPad.

"Can I stay in the room too?" Starla asks, and Steve nods.

"Right, so that's Bruce and Starla. FD?"

"I'll go out. Never liked staying in one place for too long."

"Okay, the rest of us will go Alpha-Mega-Zulu formation. Fury, you'll go with Nat in place of Clint; Pietro, you're with Wanda; and Bucky, you're with me and Sam."

"What about me Cap?" Tony asks, insulted at having been forgotten.

"Right. You can either stay here or go with one of the teams."

"Right…I think I'll go with my son. What do you say Vision my-boy?"

"As you wish Mr. Stark," Vision nods to the inventor.

Tony then does a small hop, "God…I wish I had my suit."

"Then it wouldn't be fun," FD chuckles. She then turns to face Steve, "Cap, there's an animatronic that can be stopped if a certain music box is constantly played. I'll patrol that hallway and keep the music box rolling."

"Got it."

"And what of my brother?" Thor asks Steve, and both look over at a bored looking Loki.

"He can go with you."

Having heard Steve say that, Loki scowls, "I will not Captain Rogers. I'm staying here."

"Very well." Thor just looks at his brother with slight annoyance and sadness. Then again, Loki has always been defiant of anyone that tries to order him around.

Suddenly, the lights start to dim, and the whirring sound of the room quiets. In a corner, a fan turns on. A phone ringing starts everyone as they all look towards the dusty, old phone.

"I got this," Starla unplugs the phone and throws it to the wall.

"What was that for?!" Bucky exclaims, gesturing his arm at the smashed phone, "That might have been important!"

Starla only waves her hands dismissively, "It's not. No need to hear the rules a second time. If you played the game, you would know that all that guy does is talk and talk forever."

While that is going on, Steve looks over at Bruce, "Can I see the map?" Bruce hands Steve the map of the compound, "Okay, so it looks like things are shutting down for the night." He then gestures to each area of the map as he lists off the names, "First off, I want Tony and Vision to take the west wing of the compound. Looks like it might just be some party rooms and a kitchen. Thor, you take the main front room we were just in. Keep an eye on those animatronics on the stage. Natasha, Fury, you both take the east wing along this corridor. Wanda, Pietro, there are hallways behind where we are, check those out. Sam, Bucky, and I will patrol the storage facility just attached to this building. FD, you take the far east wing, and the rest of you guys will stay here. Any questions?"

"Yea, one." Tony raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"Where are the bathrooms?"

Everyone scowls at the man, who simply shrugs innocently, "What?!"

"Okay Avengers, Assemble!"

"We already are Cap," Pietro chuckles, as he and everyone else begin to leave the room.

Steve chuckles and scratches the back of his head embarrassed, "Right." He, Sam, and Bucky then run out of the room towards the facility attached to the building.

Once everyone is gone, Bruce takes a seat at the security officer's chair and looks at the camera footages, seeing his teammates run to their designated areas. Loki decides to lean against the wall and fiddle around with a piece of paper from a children's art project of some sorts. Starla, in the meantime, is looking into the vents and turning on the lights to look into the vent systems.

"Got it!" Bruce declares triumphantly.

"What is it?" Starla goes over to see what got the scientist excited.

"Got the comms to work. So we'll be able to warn the guys. However, the cameras don't seem to be working in the storage facility, so I'm going to have to work on that."

"'Kay. Let's see how Thor is doing." Bruce switches the screen so that it shows Thor watching the animatronics intensely. Moving his fingers up and down, Bruce gets the camera to nod up and down.

* * *

To say that he was bored would be an understatement. Thor just managed to reach the front room in a few seconds to find that all three animatronics are right where they left them. Throughout the entire time, he had been bored and fails to see what is so terrifying about these robots. He faced demons, rock monsters, and frost giants. He faced the Destroyer and Ultron, both are robots that are far more frightening than these. The demigod then spots a camera at one end of the stage move up and down and waves to Bruce on the other side. The speaker then comes on and he hears Bruce's voice over the intercom.

"Hey Thor. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is all well friend Bruce! Tis quiet easy! Hardly a challenge!" What he didn't realize is that Bruce could not hear Thor at all, but the man at least knows that they can hear him.

Smirking confidently, Thor looks around the room a bit more and finds a doorway that leads into another room. Deciding to inspect the room, the demigod walks in to find a party room with a mini stage in a corner. The doorway is labeled Pirate's Cove, and the room is definitely pirate themed, with a giant, fake ship and everything. The stage has its curtains drawn, with a sign that says 'Out of Order'.

Thor is about to walk over and investigate, but the sound of groaning metal has him immediately running back to the main room, only to find that the bunny robot is gone.

"Odin's beard."

* * *

Back in the security office, the camera in the main room had temporarily fizzled out, but when it came back on, both Bruce and Starla stare in horror at the missing animatronic.

"Crap!" Starla shrieks and goes to inspect the vents and hallway.

"What has my big oaf of the brother done now?" Loki asks curiously and has gone over to look at the screen with Bruce. On the screen, he sees Thor running back and forth in the front room looking for the missing bunny. Loki smirks at his brother's incompetence.

"Hey, don't blame him. Bonnie is known to be very sneaky." Starla looks up for a moment but then goes back to listening for any movements.

"Uh…I can't find it anywhere…" Bruce is now really worried. He tries a few cameras and manages to find one with FD in it.

* * *

When she left Thor and headed to the far west wing, slightly farther than she would have liked, FD is immediately hit with a sense of dread. Quietly tiptoeing down the dark and gloomy hall, she heads to the party room that held _it_. Quickly slipping in, she scrambles towards an old fashion music box and winds it up. As the spooky music plays out, she sneaks a peek into the box and is relieved to see a lifeless puppet still in it. Sighing in relief, she smirks and flips off the puppet.

Backing away from the box, she then looks around the room for the camera and finds it. Waving to it quietly, she then goes back to wind up the music box again. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

"Looks like FD should be fine," Bruce sighs and continues to look through the other cameras to find Bonnie. He eventually stumbles upon the footage that has Natasha and Nick Fury in it.

* * *

"Nothing in this room sir," Natasha declares after leaving a party room, "Sir?" she calls out to Fury after noticing that he is nowhere to be seen. She goes into the next room and sees her former boss standing still and staring at something. Turning to face what he is seeing, she is shocked to see three more, almost identical animatronics to the one in the main room. These, however, are more cartoon-like and are also on their own little stage in the room.

Both just stood exactly where they are and stare at the supposed monsters. "Not exactly terrifying," Natasha mutters and walks up to the stage. She then notices the security camera near the stage moving up and down. Then the intercom comes on.

"Natasha, Fury, are things okay over there?"

"Yea…all's good Bruce. I think all of them are here."

"I can't hear you. But the bunny from the front room…Bonnie I think, is missing, so be careful." Fury curses at that news and heads to the hallway to look around.

"I always am, Bruce. No worries." She flashes a thumbs-up, and a nod from the camera answers her. She then looks over to the 'lifeless' robots and decides to keep a sharp eye on them. No need to have another one running around. What she didn't realize is that while she and Fury were in this room, something small snuck-out of one of the party rooms, letting out a very quiet, yet creepy laugh.

* * *

"What about Wanda and Pietro?" Starla asks the scientist, who immediately starts to look go through the cameras in the back hallways.

* * *

The Maximoff twins are doing better than some of the others. Both are clutching each other closely as they go through the dark halls. Thankfully, Pietro was able to find a flashlight.

"Can't you sense anything coming?" Pietro whispers to his sister, who shakes her head 'no'. Both of their powers aren't working, so they are both left to the mercy of night.

When they come to one of the doors, they look in to find a sight that almost made Wanda scream. It's a broken, rusty, utterly terrifying green, bunny thing. Both are glad that it's just lying on the ground though, but the robot looks to be surrounded by some rust colored residue.

Pietro decides to take a closer look, and Wanda exclaims quietly, "Be careful Pietro." Nodding in understanding, he takes the flashlight and scans the broken bunny up and down.

"Guys!" This exclamation makes the twins jump and scream, before realizing that it is the voice of Starla. Both then release a Sokovian swear simultaneously. "Listen, long story short, we can see you but can't hear you, but you can hear us. That suit in front of you is SpringTrap. He is very dangerous, so be careful."

Both Wanda and Pietro look around and see a camera in the corner. They then flash a thumbs-up to signal that they understood. Pietro then goes back to looking at the robot more closely, only then realizing the awful stench coming from it. Hesitantly, he flashes the light into the face and jumps back in shock. Wanda goes to her brother, but he grabs the flashlight and her hand and rushes out of the room. Once they got out, he slams the door shut.

"Pietro, what is it?" Wanda asks worriedly, looking at her brother's scared face.

He did not look up, but simply says, "There was a body in that thing!"

"What?"

"A rotting, human body! Wanda, we have to go now!" Not waiting for her to respond, Pietro grabs her hand and runs back where they came from, using the flashlight to guide their way. In their panicked state, they didn't register the sound of heavy footsteps coming their way, or the sound of both Bruce and Starla warning them until it's too late.

Turning a left corner, Bonnie suddenly jumps out with a scream and tackles Pietro to the ground, almost taking Wanda with him.

"Wanda, run!" Pietro screams as he tries to fight off Bonnie.

"No, I won't leave you again!" Wanda's screams were met with his own as he begins to fade.

"Goddamnit! Go Wanda, I lost! Go!" And with that, he is gone. Bonnie then stands up and looks over to a frightened, yet angry Wanda Maximoff. She raises her hands and tries to summon her powers, but nothing happens. Bonnie then opens its mouth with a groan and screams, scaring Wanda into running back to the security room, with Bonnie close behind. When she turns another corner, the sight of Starla standing by the doorway to the room urges her on.

"Come on Wanda!" The young girl yells out. As Wanda crosses the threshold, Loki steps in from the side and punches Bonnie right in jaw, sending it flying down the hall and disappearing, much like Pietro did.

"You okay?" Starla asks an out of breath Scarlet Witch.

"I'm fine. But Pietro…" She gasps out, looking at Starla with worry in her eyes.

"He's fine. Remember, he just teleported out of the game."

"Oh…what should I do now?"

"Eh…the night's almost over anyway, so sit back and relax I guess." Once she made sure that Wanda is comfortable, Starla walks over to Loki and sees him inspecting his knuckles. "You okay there, tough guy?"

"I'm fine." He turns and goes back to inspecting the walls.

Shrugging her shoulders, she turns to Bruce who has just announced to everyone that Pietro has been defeated. '_I wonder how the others are doing.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sam, Steve and Bucky, it took them awhile to find their way to the storage area. They end up finding a big, circular service elevator of some sorts with a massive fan on its roof. All three don't know what else to do, so they decide to head down since that's the only way to go. They ride the elevator down in silence, with only the sound of bongo music playing in the background. Once they reach the bottom, the doors open to several 'Danger' and 'Do not Enter' yellow tapes crisscrossing the wall in front of them.

"What do we do now?" Sam asks, looking at the yellow warning tapes.

"We crawl," Bucky states, kneeling down in front of the vent. The former assassin ducks underneath and starts to crawl through the tight space. Sam looks over to Steve, and both shrug, the former going first and then followed by the latter, though with a bit more trouble.

After crawling through the tight space, Bucky finds himself in a circular room lit with green lights, covered in wires and pipes with two prominent keypads on both sides, each with two buttons.

"Hey, Bucky. Give me a hand here will ya? I think Cap is stuck." Bucky turns to look back, only to find Sam smirking, and Steve stuck in the vent.

"Woah there punk," Bucky couldn't stop himself from laughing at the ridiculous sight, "I think you need to lay off the burgers or something."

"Very funny Buck. Get me out of here!" With a role of his eyes, Bucky reaches in and pulls Steve out with his metal arm. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Sam says but then looks to the set of buttons to his left. He tries the first one on top, which immediately turns on the light in the next room. Looking through the window, all three see an empty stage.

"Is something supposed to be there?" Steve scratches the back of his head and then notices the second button underneath. He presses it and the sound of electricity fills the next room.

"What was that man?!" Sam exclaims.

"I don't know!"

"Turn on the lights again!" Bucky reaches over and turns on the light. This time, there is something on the stage. A ballerina robot with mini ballerinas around it are twirling around on the stage. "What the f**k."

Sam and Steve shrug, and all three decide to back away. They did the same thing to the other room on the other side, and this time, a pink and white fox robot is on stage.

"At least these guys are in there, and we're here," Sam mutters to himself, but the others can hear him and felt the same way.

* * *

"Ugh. We still can't check on Cap and his group," Starla grunts frustratingly as she flips through the camera footages.

"Where could they be then? Was there a game that is set in a storage compound of some sorts," Bruce asks from underneath the desk, still trying to figure out how to re-hook the camera system and the intercom system so that they can see their missing team members.

"Yea. Sister Location. But FD said that that wouldn't be included for you guys."

"She was uncertain though," Wanda points out from her seat. She then realizes something and urgently turns to Starla, "What about Vision?"

"Yea, and Tony," Bruce looks up from underneath the table. The two heroes crowd around the screen as Starla turns to the footage with Tony and Vision in it, the former talking animatedly to the latter.

* * *

"…but then Pepper simply left! She left me! I mean, she just walked in and said that it's over. Just like that. Saying how she couldn't handle me and some vague s**t. Seriously, though, there was no explanation as to why!"

"Perhaps she couldn't handle the stress of it all Mr. Stark."

"Yea, but she seemed completely fine during the whole Mandarin fiasco, and she already had one breakdown during the Stark Expo attack. Seems weird that she decides to skip out on me now."

"Perhaps…" Vision is about to go on, but then the sound of groaning metal stops both of them in their tracks and both look around for the source of that noise.

"What was that!?" Tony is shaking now and standing as close as he could to Vision, while the android remains stoic and scans his surroundings.

"I'm not certain…"

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps that seems to be coming from both ends of the hallway start Tony, and the man scrambles in the direction he believes would get him away, screaming the entire time for his suits.

"Tony!" Bruce yells over the intercom, but it's too late. Tony is then met with the screaming face of Foxy the fox, and he disappears. The dilapidated robot then turns to face Vision, who grabs the robot by the face and rips its head clean off before using it to strike the body to the wall. The entire robot disappears as well.

* * *

Bruce, Starla, and Wanda both look on in shock over what happened in front of them.

"What the hell!" Starla exclaims, throwing her hands in the air in frustration and pacing the room. After Bruce announces Tony's defeat, he goes to the footage of the main room. He is surprised to find only Freddy on stage and Thor nowhere to be seen. He then goes to the camera in Pirate's Cove, but the God of Thunder is nowhere to be found.

"Guys, I can't find Thor anywhere."

"What?!" Both Starla and Wanda exclaim and both look at the footages.

"I…I…don't know. He might have just walked off somewhere. But Chica is gone as well."

Loki heard this and had a pretty good idea as to what has happened. He scoffs, '_Leave it to Thor to fail at such a simple task._'

"I wonder what happened though," Starla mutters as she checks the vents and the hallway again.

* * *

(Earlier)

Thor had kept his eyes fixed onto the stage and had not let them out of his sight for even a moment. He is not going to let his friends down again. As he fixed his gaze on the remaining two animatronics, Freddy and Chica's eyes suddenly flick to look directly at him. Thor jumps, "So you foul machines do move. Why don't you come down here and challenge me!" The two remain exactly where they are and don't even make a sound.

What Thor didn't see is the rising figure of a fox with a metal hook in one hand right behind him with glowing eyes.

* * *

After unsuccessfully trying to find the God of Thunder, Bruce, Starla, and Wanda begin to get an idea as to what has transpired.

Then, the sound of bells ringing and children cheering filled the room. "Looks like the first night is over," Starla observes, looking at the iPad and seeing it display the blinking '6 AM'.

"Let's call everyone back before the next night starts," Bruce then grabs the mic and calls for everyone that can hear him to come back to the room.

In a few moments, the remaining Avengers return to the security room: Vision, Natasha, and Nick Fury. "Where's FD and Thor? And where are Steve, Sam, and Bucky?" Nick Fury asks, having noticed that several members of their group that have not been eliminated aren't in the room.

"FD is good, but it looks like she is staying in her hallway for a bit," Starla calls out after checking the cameras and finding her sister still in the room winding the music box.

"Plus Steve, Sam, and Bucky are in a part of the facility that cannot hear the intercoms for some reason. I'm still trying to fix that," Bruce rubs his face in exhaustion.

"And it looks like it is confirmed that Thor has lost," Loki declares, noticing that his brother still hasn't entered the room.

"It's okay guys, we can still do this," Natasha says confidently, taking the lead in Steve's absence. "Bruce, you, Starla, and Loki continue to monitor as much of the compound as you can. As for the rest of us: Vision and Wanda will team-up and take the back halls where Wanda originally was…"

Wanda shivers at the thought of going back there but is glad that Vision is coming with her.

"FD still has her hall, and Steve, Sam, and Bucky still patrol the storage facility, we can trust them all to take care of themselves. Fury and I will continue patrolling this hallway full of the copy animatronics…"

"The toy versions," Starla puts in.

"…yea those, as well as the main room."

"And it looks like the animatronics that were defeated stay defeated and don't come back," Starla puts in again, having noticed that almost everything is back in place except for Bonnie and Foxy.

"At least we have that advantage against our foes," Vision adds, making some of the people nod in agreement. Just then, the lights dim again, and the facility quiets down.

"That's night 2 guys, good luck." Starla, Bruce, and Loki watch as their friends leave the room more hesitantly than before, each apprehensive about what they will encounter that night.

But before Natasha leaves, she turns back and faces the group remaining in the room, "You guys be careful, these guys might have figured out that you can help us and might come for you."

"No need to worry Nat," Starla winks, "We have a god here that can punch these guys to next Tuesday."

"'kay," with a parting wave, Natasha heads down the dark hallway.

"Let the night continue."

* * *

Back with Steve, Sam, and Bucky, they have been stuck in the same room for quite some time, since the only other entrance/exit was the same vent they crawled through. They eventually discovered three more vents, but all are sealed shut. They were about to head back, but then bells were played along with children cheering, and it confused them. When the sound stops suddenly, the vent to their left opens.

"What was that about?" Sam asks skeptically, peering at the vent as if something might jump out of it, especially that ballerina character and her tiny minions.

Both Steve and Bucky shrug, both as confused about what has just transpired. Suddenly, the intercom fizzes on, and Bruce's voice can be heard, "Hello? Hello? Steve? Sam? James? If you guys can hear me, just know that the first night ended and this is the second night. Also know that we can't see or hear you guys, and that Pietro, Thor, and Anthony have been eliminated from the game."

"God…" Steve mutters under his breath.

"We have everything covered in the upper part of the compound, so you guys can focus on yours. These guys seem to be able to move quite a bit and can climb in vents too. So …be …care..." The intercom starts to fizzle out, but before it could, Bruce calls out, "you…fix...in…breaker room…across…Ballora's…room."

"What?" Sam looks to Steve, who shrugs his shoulders unsure.

"I think we have to go through that ballerina's room to get the breaker room?" Bucky suggests, kneeling in front of the open vent, "Bruce might have opened this for us."

"Okay, but what do we fix? The intercom system?" Sam is scratching his head now, utterly confused.

"Don't know, but we got nothing else to do, so let's get this over with," Bucky says as he crawls into the tight space.

"Ugh, not this again," Steve grumbles, earning him a slap on the back and a chuckle from Sam.

"Come on Cap. Where's your sense of adventure?" Sam didn't wait for his friend's answer as he too climbs into the vent. Steve grumbles some more but notices a flashlight lying on a table and grabs it. He also notices a note that reads 'Hint: To get through Ballora's Ballroom, use this light and be quiet. She can't see you, but she can hear."

Steve doesn't want to trust the note but feels like this might be a very helpful hint considering he barely knows how to play the game. So flexing his shoulders a bit, Steve squeezes through the small vent, using the flashlight to help him.

Once he reaches the end of the vent, he feels both Sam and Bucky grab his arm and haul him out.

"It's about…" Steve immediately clasps his hand over Sam's mouth, shushes both of them, and pulls both him and Bucky to the ground.

"What is it Steve?" Bucky whispers as quietly as he could. Steve then tells them about the note and shows them the flashlight. They understood and begin to crawl quietly through the room, using the flashlight to find the door on the other side of the room.

Slowly…quietly…they made their way across. They then hear the sound of bells and humming and freeze. Right in front of them is none other than Ballora herself, twirling and moving right by them. When she passed, all three let out a simultaneous sigh of relief and continue forward.

They are so close now and are just about to make it, when Sam lets out a sneeze.

"Bless you," Steve whispers, not realizing his mistake, "Shoot."

Before Sam could say anything, Ballora lets out a shriek and grabs Sam's legs, "Ah!"

"Sam!" Both Steve and Bucky jump up, and Steve shines the light on Ballora, revealing the ballerina with her face plate open, showing her gruesome endoskeleton. Ballora ignores them and drags Sam into the shadows.

"Run!" Sam yells before disappearing. Both Steve and Bucky had no choice but to run, and run they did. They ran as fast as they could into the Breaker Room and slam the door close behind them.

"Sam," Steve mutters sadly, banging his head against the door.

"The guy had to sneeze," Bucky smirks, but then pats Steve's back, "It's okay Steve. He's safe back in the real world now, so come on." Steve nods, and both men look around the room. The room is full of wires, pipes, and is practically sparking all over the place. In front of them is control panel of some sorts with a screen at the top, displaying a fuzzy map of the entire compound.

"Huh, I guess Bruce was right, now let's see," Bucky looks over all the switches while Steve looks around the room. Bucky, without looking away, asks Steve, "Hey, did you tell Bruce about me by any chance?"

Steve looks over at the weird question and thinks about it, "Not much I don't think. I mostly just talk about how you were my best friend and didn't even tell him that you were the Winter Soldier, to be honest. I don't even think you guys have met before this whole situation with FD and Starla."

"So you told him that my real name is James?"

This got Steve thinking some more, "I don't think so." He then goes back to looking through the wires, careful as to not shock himself.

"Then why did he call me James earlier?" At that exact moment, Steve whirls around to face Bucky and Bucky does the same to face Steve, both have a look of realization on their faces.

Suddenly, a pink and white version of Freddy, Fun Time Freddy, jumps out from among the wires, its face plate also open to reveal its endoskeleton, and tackles Steve to the ground.

"Steve!" Bucky tries to jump in to get the animatronic off of Steve, but he is already starting to fade and sparking wires are flinging all over the place.

"Damn it Bucky! Get out of here!" With that, Steve disappears. Fun Time Freddy is now looking at Bucky but is met with a metal fist to the face. He is sent flying through the wires and disappears amongst them. Bucky then opens the door, and screw the noise level, he makes a run for the vent opening and dives in. In there, he crawls as fast as he could all the way to the room he started in, the vent shutting just as he crawls out.

As he is catching his breath, the sound of bells and children cheering signals the end of the second night, and he is all by himself. He soon discovers to his horror that almost all the vents are closed, except for the one leading into Fun Time Foxy's room. He is trapped.

* * *

On the upper floors, the entire gang has survived the second night, with only a few encounters, but none that resulted in a loss. All of the toy animatronics met a twisted end by Natasha and/or Nick Fury, and of the original, only Chica remains.

With night 3 coming up fast, the group quickly meets up in the security room. "Okay, guys, night 3. This is only going to get harder and harder, so watch your backs," Starla advises the remaining group.

"But isn't the game almost over, considering there is only one animatronic left?" Fury asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Not exactly. In the games, there are far more foes than just these animatronics. And if this really is the combo of all the games, then we are in for a rough ride."

At this, everyone groans, and all Wanda could think of was that one robot…suit…thing…with the body inside it. As the lights dim and signal the start of the third night, everyone heads out.

* * *

As Wanda and Vision continue their patrol along the dark and dank back hallways, they immediately knew that something is up. Up and down the hallway, the doors to the storage rooms that were once closed, are now open.

"Oh no!" Wanda exclaims as she looks into each room to find them empty. Some even have footprints leading out of them.

"We have to warn the others," Vision says quietly and reassuringly to Wanda, and both begin to trek back to the security room. However, they soon see other doors that are still closed. "Perhaps one of us should stay here and monitor the remaining doors." Vision suggests, but Wanda shakes her head adamantly.

"No! We can't split up!"

"Then what should we do?"

"I…" She isn't able to say anything else as Vision grabs her and pushes her behind him. She is immediately scared out of her mind, and when she peers over his tall shoulders, she sees that in front of them is a legion of small, toy-like robots that would have been cute if they were in a children's cartoon, but are outright scary now as they have no eyes and are shrieking and moving like zombies. These toys even resemble some of the bigger animatronics they have seen earlier.

"Run Wanda!" Vision yells as he kicks some of the mini animatronics that have attempted to climb on him. As she bursts into a sprint in the opposite direction, Vision follows her and the mini animatronics chase after them.

* * *

"Okay, that's just weird." Starla could not help but stare at the horde of mini animatronics as they chase Vision and Wanda down the hallways, "I did not know those RPG characters would be in this."

"What are they?" Bruce asks, curious.

"Oh…they're just the characters you play as in a spin-off game by the same guy…they are pretty harmless, so Wanda and Vision are fine. What we really should be worried about are those animatronics that were in those rooms, like SpringTrap."

"Great, just great," Bruce mutters, rubbing his hands tiredly.

"How long will this game last, I'm quite bored as it is…" Loki grunts, folding his arms in a huff.

"If you're so bored, how about you get out there and help those guys!"

Loki's grunts are her only reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha and Fury continue to patrol the halls lined with party rooms, noting how empty they are without any of the animatronics in them.

"When are these motherf**kers going to attack already?" Fury grumbles after exiting another empty party room.

"You want to get attacked?" Natasha replies with a smirk.

"I don't care. I just want all of this to be over with. I have better things to do, and this game is just getting tedious."

Natasha is about to reply, but rising from behind Fury is something akin to the original Bonnie, but where its face should be is nothing but a jumble of wires and metal, and most of its outer skin is missing. Before she could act, it takes down Fury, who barely has time to scream before he disappears.

"S**t!" Natasha exclaims. She braces herself and pounces on the animatronic, wrapping her legs around its neck and twisting it clean off with a twist of her body. The headless body falls to the ground and disappears shortly. Gasping for breath, she looks up and down the halls and sees nothing else.

* * *

"Well that happened." Starla, Bruce, and Loki share a similar thought as they watch Natasha take a breather.

"Seriously, these animatronics I think are afraid of her the most," Starla chuckles along with Bruce. Loki just rolls his eyes and begins pacing around the room. Bruce announces Fury's defeat and continues to flip through the footages until he reaches one that is close to the hall in front of them. He notices something that just escaped from the corner of the camera and heading their way. Quickly grabbing a flashlight, Bruce heads to the threshold to the hall.

"Bruce, is something wrong?" Starla asks the scientist as he turns the flashlight on. Loki notices the man too and turns to look.

"I think I saw …" but before he could say anything else, Mangle swings down screaming from the ceiling and grabs a screaming Bruce's shirt by the collar with its teeth and pulls the man along with the flashlight into the dark ceiling. Both disappeared.

Both Loki and Starla jump at Mangle's sudden entrance and rush to where the doctor has disappeared to. As they reach the threshold, Mangle's well…mangled, spider-like body crawls into the room on the ceiling, growling at the two.

Acting fast and on instinct, Starla whips out her cane, hooks one of Mangle's wires, and pulls it down to the floor, where Loki tackles it and rips its head off. Starla helps out by holding several limbs and chopping them off with the sharp edge of her cane.

Soon, the body of Mangle lies in pieces and disappears. Just as it did, Natasha rushes in to find out what all the commotion is about.

"What happened?"

"Mangle, that's what happened," Starla huffs and wipes some sweat off her brow. She must have seen Natasha's unasked question, "Bruce is gone. Mangle got him."

Natasha didn't react much, other than a nod of understanding. Loki, on the other hand, is slightly freaked out since these monsters are starting to target the security room now and is anxious to move.

"Well, since it's obvious that we are very short in numbers patrolling the halls, I volunteer to patrol the main rooms." And before Starla or Natasha can say anything, the God of Mischief walks out of the room and into the dark corridor.

"Coward," Starla mutters under her breath.

"He can take my area, there's not much left there anyway. I'll stay," Natasha says nonchalantly, to which Starla becomes relieved.

* * *

Back with Bucky…

He has just managed to catch his breath and is still staring at the only other opening in the room. He could go in there just because, or he could stand here and wait for them to come to him. Not liking the idea of the former, he decides 'what the heck'.

Before he climbs in, he sees a weird flashlight that only turns on for a moment but then fades. This flashlight also has a note that says 'Hint: To get by Fun Time Foxy, use this flashlight to sneak by and use sparingly. He can see and hear you, but you can't see him.' Taking that into consideration, he climbs into the vents again, '_Seriously, this is getting old.'_

On the other side is another dark room. So Bucky gets on all fours, and using all his skills as the Winter Soldier, sneaks across the hall towards something…hopefully something though. Using the flashlight to find his way, Bucky manages to get to another room without any incident whatsoever.

In that room, he sees a conveyer belt of some sorts that leads into another room. Needing more light, Bucky turns it on, and its quick flash reveals a sight that makes the man nearly drop the flashlight and rush out of the room. It is an entire endoskeleton composed entirely of metal wires. One of its eyes is dangling loose, its teeth are snapping at him, and it's crawling after him fast while making some sort of hissing noise. Bucky did not bother to stick around to do a full inspection as he dives back into the vent and crawls back to the room.

"Crap, crap, crap," he keeps muttering as he hears the creature crawl in after him. As soon as he exits the vent, it miraculously closes, yet the creature on the other side continues to bang on it. Now he is in the same room again, but this time, all the vents are closed. And is it just him, or is it getting harder and harder to breathe? As Bucky sits there trying to calm his heart rate down, again using some techniques he learned, his vision begins to blur. Opening his eyes after blinking them a few times, he is shocked to see a ghostly looking Foxy walk in front of him. It then launches itself at him, and with a bright flash of light, he is knocked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, FD continues to pace the far east halls. Throughout the third night, she has been scared several times by the screaming of the other players as they get attacked. She even encountered Chica but managed to drive her off. She is now really worried about the others and wonders what they were doing.

But she needs to focus, so to so, she begins to hum to the music box. That's when she realizes that there is no music. It then hits her that she hasn't wound the music box in ages. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, FD charges down the dark hallway towards the party room. As she turns into the open room, she is met with the smiling, white face of the puppet.

"Ahh!"

* * *

"What was that?" Natasha looks up at the long, hollow scream that seems to be echoing from everywhere.

"I don't know." At that moment, the bells are rung and the children's cheer can be heard, signaling the end of the third night. Starla immediately calls for everyone to come back, which is just Loki, Wanda, and Vision.

"And then there were 5," Starla counts.

"Where's Bruce?" Wanda asks, to which Starla explains that Bruce was defeated. "What about FD?"

To this, Starla does not have an answer, so she goes back to the cameras. In the meantime, Natasha asks for everyone's update. Loki had nothing new, and everyone already knew that Fury is out. Vision and Wanda had just managed to escape the mini animatronics as soon as the night ended.

"Has anyone heard from Steve, Sam, or Bucky?" Natasha asks, concern all over her voice. Everyone shakes their head, and now they're all worried.

"Guys!" Starla calls out, making the others look to the young girl's frightened face, "I think FD's gone. The music box has been off this entire time, and look…" She shows them the camera footage, which shows a tall, skinny figure walking out of the room at the last moment.

"What's so important about that music box?" Vision asks the thief.

"It controls the Marionette, a very bad, very scary animatronic that always gets you. It's even speculated to be the boss of all the animatronics and is what's been controlling them."

"Great, just f**king great," Natasha murmurs, and everyone shares her sentiment. Then the lights dim once aain, thus signaling the start of night 4.

"'Kay guys, I'll remain back here with Starla. Vision and Wanda, you guys continue to patrol the hallways but stay around here, that goes for you too Loki. We don't want to give them to big and easy a target. So let's go!" Wanda, Vision, and Loki head out, very uncertain as to what will await them out there.

What the group didn't realize, is that the Marionette has summoned some friends, some nightmarish friends.

* * *

"Idiotic. This is nothing but a foolish waste of my time and energy," Loki mutters to himself as he goes down the hallway, having split with Wanda and Vision. There is no way he ss going with those two. He knows that he couldn't escape, having tried to open the doors and break the windows but failed.

So he decides to just play it out and play it safe. At least he survived longer than his brother, so that is a bonus from all of this. He then notices something moving in one of the rooms, and curiosity drives him to find out. If it is another animatronic, then he can just easily fight it off and add it to his kill list, which he plans to brag about to Thor for the next few months.

Creeping ever closer to the door to the party room, Loki then hears some rustling, but it stops as soon as he enters the room. The party room, like every other, is incredibly dilapidated and is in desperate need of a makeover. Looking around, Loki's gaze falls on a pile of stuffed animals. One of these plushies stands out the most amongst the other cute, light-colored ones. This one is a bunny and is dirty, yellow, ripped, and has a crude, toothy smile. Loki could not get his eyes off of this one plush toy and creeps closer, almost feeling its beady eyes follow his every move.

Once he gets close enough, he can see that the plush toy is slightly shaking for some reason. A look of confusion covers his face but is soon replaced with that of horror as the plush bunny leaps at Loki and latches on to his face, muffling his scream. Due to the shock, Loki is unable to get a grip on the toy, and he soon disappears.

* * *

"What was that?" Natasha asks Starla.

"That…my friend…is PlushTrap. Really cute, but very sinister. You just can't seem to see him coming," Starla explains while also announcing to Wanda and Vision that Loki has lost.

"I wonder how Wanda and Vision are doing."

"Let's find out."

* * *

"No, Vizh, please," Wanda says desperately as they head down another dark hallway. After hearing about Loki's defeat, she is really desperate to go back to the safety of the security office. Vision, on the other hand…

"Please Wanda, there is nothing to be afraid of…all of this is a game…a virtual reality," Vision does not want Wanda to be frightened, but he also wants her to face her fears.

"Yea, a very scary game. Have I mentioned how much I hate horror games!" Wanda is practically hyperventilating now and is close to tears. Feeling bad, Vision holds her close as she releases her tears of fright. Her tears then turn to laughter as she laughs and backs away from a confused Vision's hold. She then continues down the hall laughing still with a bewildered Vision following her.

"What is so amusing Wanda?"

"It's just that…you and I…we're like that couple in every horror movie ever!" She gasps out through her laughter, which has died down a bit.

"Oh…how so?"

This question throws Wanda for a loop as she thinks about how to word it, without being too suggestive. Vision is nice and everything, but she isn't certain if she is ready for a relationship or not. She didn't even have time to answer the question as Vision suddenly stops at a door, seeming to stare at it for a while.

"Vizh?"

"Wanda, stand back," Vision states calmly as he opens the door…oh so slowly and delicately.

_Rah_! A massive, blood-red, sharp-toothed, nightmarish Foxy jumps out and tackles a shocked Vision to the ground, making Wanda scream as she backs away from the horrific sight. She then backs into something firm, smelly, and most definitely not a wall. She looks up and into the lifeless eyes of SpringTrap, who hisses and grabs her in a chokehold.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

"Oh, my gosh." Starla mutters as both she and Natasha look at the scene and watch as Vision and Wanda disappear.

"They'll be coming for us next," Natasha states quickly. Looking around, she spots several pieces of furniture and pushes them to cover both open vents. She then uses the remaining furniture to set-up a fort for them to hide behind. Starla, in the meantime, tries to locate all of the animatronics, but being nightmares, they move much, much faster.

"We're in big trouble now…"

* * *

Bucky has just woken-up from his short nap and is met with the face of a robot, clown baby or something. Once his senses start rushing back, he could feel possibly two more crawling on his legs. Jumping instinctively, the Winter Soldier kicks the weird baby robots to the other side of the room. The little robots still got up and they don't look happy in the least.

"You dare kick my babies…" a soft, yet threatening, young girl's voice echoes around the room, especially from the vent in front of him. Doing a double take, Bucky realizes that the vent is open and that something large is trying to climb through it. "We just wanted to play pretend…" the voice continues as Bucky sees a large arm with a mic in its hand reach through.

Not waiting to see the rest of the large robot, Bucky kicks the coming baby robots once again and whirls around to find his escape vent still closed. So using all his strength, Bucky punches through the vent doors and rips pieces away, throwing them at the babies. Once a big enough hole is made, he climbs in and doesn't look back as the other vent entrance groans as the massive figure squeezes through. He didn't even look back as the baby robots follow him. He just kept crawling until, finally, he made it to the elevator.

* * *

Later…

Natasha and Starla have managed to hold their ground for a little bit. Together, they fought off SpringTrap and Plushtrap, as well as Nightmare Bonnie. As soon as the bells are rung, both sigh in relief.

"That was awful," Starla groans as she leans against the wall, Natasha following suit.

"Understatement of the century." Both chuckle.

Then the sound of running footsteps coming towards them have them both leap up in a battle stance. But what melts out of the shadows isn't an animatronic, but a scared and exhausted looking Bucky.

"Bucky!" Natasha exclaims as she helps the man sit down. As soon as he catches his breath, he tells them about what has happened to him and Steve and Sam.

"Wow, you just went through Sister Location…that's so cool!" Starla exclaims but quiets down at the withering look of both Natasha and Bucky. "Right, too soon."

"So what now?" Bucky asks concerned.

"We're all that's left, so we just have to survive this night. Night 5."

"The last one," Natasha declares for all of them.

"And they're all back," Starla says, showing them the footages, showing that indeed, all the animatronics back. All three surviviors groan in exhaustion. But then Starla smirks, "So let's give them hell."

Natasha and Bucky can see the fire in Starla's eyes and they nod as well, their own fires reignited. Bucky even jumps up on his two feet.

So with the lights dimming as a signal for the last night, they brace themselves. Each arming themselves with a weapon of some sorts.

The attacks came faster than before, and with more force than they anticipated. The toys started things off as toy Bonnie tries to tackle Natasha and toy Chica tries to get Bucky, and Freddy Starla. All end in failure. The next are the originals, and while Bucky and Starla had an easier time, Natasha struggled a bit with Chica, but managed to destroy it. But just as she stands up, Nightmare Chica grabs her from behind and drags her off.

"Natasha!" Bucky yells, but this provided the perfect opportunity for Baby to sneak up and tackle Bucky, also making him disappear. This left Starla alone and the last person standing. As she fights off Balloon Boy, she then had to fight off Baby as well. She hooked Balloon Boy and flings him to Baby, both crashing into a wall and disappearing.

Starla then ducks behind the makeshift fort and puts on the Freddy mask, because why not. She can then hear it. All the footsteps of every FNAF character as they enter the room. With nowhere else to run and hide, Starla simply looks to the audience and holds up a sign 'Oh oh'. She then flips the sign and it reads 'F**k me!'

And at that moment, Ennard jumps over the fort and grabs a screaming Starla. "Ahh!"

* * *

Everyone is crowding around the last player to exit the game, and as she removes her headset, everyone claps, and FD cheers, "Wooh! Welcome back to the land of the living sis!"

Starla just groans and rubs her strained eyes. As soon as her vision clears, she sees that everyone, and this time everyone, is dressed up in a Halloween costume. "What are you guys wearing?" Starla laughs at some of the fashion choices the guys made.

"Hey, I don't know about you, I think I look fabulous," Clint says as he strikes a pose in his Robin Hood outfit. It even has a fake bow and arrows set.

"Not as fabulous as _me_," Tony bumps in, posing and putting on his best 'sexy' face in his Sherlock costume, "Not even Benedict can pull this off better than me."

"You're both wrong. I'm the clear winner," Sam poses as well in his football player costume, even going as far as kissing his bicep.

"Nope, it's clearly us!" Wanda and Pietro join in on the fun and pose in their Thing One and Thing Two outfits.

"If anything, I think it is Fury," Steve chimes in while pointing at the former director of SHIELD in a fully equipped, detailed Jack Sparrow costume.

"Shut it Rogers, you and Barnes look like f**king Disney prince charmings for Christ's sake," the man grumbles.

"Language sir!"

"But seriously, you look great!" FD jumps in before a fight could break out, leading Nick Fury away towards a table full of food.

"Have you seen the Odinson brothers?" Clint whispers to Starla, who then looks and finds the two, dressed as Mario and Luigi.

"Come on brother! Put on the mustache, Luigi is supposed to have one…"

"No Thor! I already agreed to put on this ridiculous outfit. I refuse to put on that mustache," Loki is breaking into a sprint trying to get away from his cheerful brother.

"Wow," is all Starla can say.

"I fail to see the point in dressing up for this holiday," Vision steps into view dressed in a professor costume (basically his outfit from Civil War with thick wide-rim glasses and a textbook in one hand).

"Oh Vizh, you look great," Wanda praises joyfully, to which Vision thanks her and settles onto a couch.

Bruce meanwhile, has been hanging around the punch bowl in a mad scientist outfit, and he and Natasha have been talking for a bit before joining the group. Natasha's costume resembles that of a Marilyn Monroe, but with more jewelry and even a cigarette holder.

Starla manages to find her sister amongst the group, "Where did all of this come from?"

"Oh, just here and there. Most of it is just in the back storage rooms gathering dust, so I thought what the heck."

"I see. And the food?"

Clint must have heard her question because he jumps in as well, "Yea, where did you get all this stuff?"

"Most of them are actually from reviewers/readers who just really want to feed you for some reason," FD then grabs her iPad and shows the two the list of people who sent in food:

**ErinKenobi2893 **

**Angel Cauldwell**

"Thank-you guys!" FD says to the cameras.

"Yea, though next time, send in some steaks, or sushi, or pasta. That would be great!" Clint adds to the cameras as well, throwing one of his arms over FD's shoulders. A whoop draws the authoress, thief, and archer's attention to the food table as Tony finds the crates of beer.

"Now this is a party!"

"Oh Jesus," FD grumbles but turns back to the archer, "The rest I got for the party myself. And Clint, I forgot to give you your bow and arrows you won a while ago. They just came in with the food." She presents the brand new bow but keeps the arrows.

"Nice!" Clint swings it around and pulls back on the string, "It's perfect! But what about the arrows…"

"No arrows. You can play with the suction cup ones. The no weapons rule is still in play," FD reprimands and gives the arrow set to Tiffany, who puts it away in the back rooms. Clint, of course, pouts but then goes to show Natasha his new toy.

"I have got to take a picture of all this," FD says as she grabs her iPad, "turn on the music will ya."

"No prob sis…"

And as Thriller plays in the background, FD takes a picture of all the guys in their costumes laughing and actually having a decent time.

"Okay guys! Let's have a group photo!" After managing to squeeze the heroes and villain of the MCU into the shot, the picture is taken. "Nice!"

As the group makes their way to the food table, they noticed that all the beer cans are gone. "Hey! Where's the beer?!" Clint exclaims angrily.

"I don't know. I'm not even old enough to drink," FD states with a shrug. The rest of the guys are grumbling now that their drinks are gone.

"Tony, did you drink it all?" Steve scolds the billionaire.

"You insult me, Cap. Now why…would I do that," Tony, having drank quite a bit already, is stumbling around and waving his arms to the music.

Steve is held back from retorting by Bucky, and the two join the search for the missing drinks.

"Seriously, what is going on? I made sure to have more than enough for you guys," FD is scratching her head in confusion now, taking off her helmet and wiping her brow.

"I don't know, but some weird things have been going on around here lately," Bruce points out.

"You don't think…" Starla starts, but all three let out a simultaneous 'nah'.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, a certain merc with a mouth is snickering in one of the back rooms holding the light/sound box in one hand, a long, pointed staff in another, and all the beer crates are lying around him.

"That's …for…not…letting me…be in the …show," Deadpool says through his hiccups, winking at the audience, "That's all folks. Happy Hallowee…een!"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Thank-you so much for reading this all the way to the end. I am, however, going to say that if your dare hasn't been done yet, please don't hate me, I will get to them eventually. I want each chapter to have a sort of theme to them you know? So that they all don't feel like a random mish-mash of requests. That being said, I also want to put it out there that this fic is going to be put on hold so that my other pieces can get done, plus this is my Junior year of high school, so it is going to be very busy for me.**

**And one last thing before I close this. After reading some of my older chapters, I have realized that I have been shoving my ships down your throats and it is just not fair. Heck, even I was a little uncomfortable reading them a second time around. I want this fic to be open and enjoyable for as many people as I can. So I'll make a deal: If you guys, the readers, keep your requests reasonable, I will accept other truths/dares for other ships. I won't however, accept confessions of undying love or anything like that so that we can keep these open. I will also hold back on my own ships to keep this open. But all in all, to make this just more enjoyable for everyone, please try to remember that this is a comedy fic meant for fun and humor. So no flames, or trash talking, or debates, or anything of the sort over controversial things. **

**Wooh, that was a doozy. Well, I'll see you folks next time. **

**Peace!**

**PS: I'm so sorry for the poor quality of this piece. In my rush to finish by Halloween, I'm afraid my work isn't as good as my older ones. I'm so sorry for this and I promise to fix it next time. So have a safe and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
